MAKING DO
by Heartwings
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay return to Earth post Endgame and times are tough.


This story is set post Endgame. It ignores most of Endgame canon, since it deserves to be. What were they thinking?

**MAKING DO**

Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant was initially met with great celebration amongst the crew, however it was soon tainted with a veil of disappointment as they learned they would be quarantined at DS9 for ten days of debriefings and medical examinations and would not be reunited with their families until the formalities had concluded. Janeway fought for their families to at least be able to visit with them, however she was overruled by Starfleet Medical, who cited the potential for contamination should they be infected with any diseases from the Delta Quadrant. Voyager's EMH assured them repeatedly that the crew was healthy, however he too was overruled each time by the Surgeon General, who was in favor of erring on the side of caution and not trusting the word of an outdated holographic doctor. Once the ten day period was up, the crew would be released individually when Starfleet was satisfied that they had been fully debriefed. Janeway knew that for some, particularly the senior officers, this could mean a much longer period until they would be going home.

Once Voyager was docked and powered down, Janeway was ordered to have her crew remain with the ship and they would be called, a dozen at a time, to come ashore for medical examinations and then assigned temporary quarters on DS9. Starfleet did make one of few concessions and allowed her to chose the groups of twelve and the order in which her crew would leave the ship. She called Chakotay into her ready room and explained the situation to him and concluded by saying "So, Chakotay, I think we should have a couple senior officers on DS9 from the start, so I am sending you and Harry with the first group."

Chakotay protested, "Kathryn, I would assume people will be released to go home in about the same order they left the ship and your debriefing will undoubtedly take the longest. I know you have family waiting for you and I don't, so why don't you go first and I'll stay here and take care of things and go with the last group? Please? I don't mind."

She bowed her head, thought for a moment then raised her head and smiled. "Thank you, Chakotay, that's very considerate of you, but the captain stays with the ship, so you'll go first and I'll stay here." She smiled again, "That's an order, Chakotay."

"Yes, Ma'am. Have you heard anything about what they're going to do with the Maquis?"

She stood and walked around to his side of the desk. "Join me on the sofa for coffee?" He nodded and sat on the sofa as she ordered two coffees from the replicator, handed him one and sat beside him. "Chakotay, I have asked and I wish I could give you a good answer, but I can't. All I've been told is that the Maquis will be handled on a case by case basis, I'm sure you're aware some of them had charges pending against them from before they left and those will have to be settled with the authorities that charged them." She patted his arm, "Don't worry, you're not one of them. I have done everything I can to plead their cases, especially yours, and I will continue to do so. You have all served with distinction and I hope they take that into account."

"Thank you, Kathryn. What about you, what are your plans, if I may ask?"

She took a big gulp of coffee and sat down her cup. "I don't know, there may be… issues with some of the decisions I made, but I haven't heard anything official yet. I'll make the announcement to the crew, so would you please see to forming the groups of twelve and coordinate with Constable Odo and Doctor Bashir on DS9?" He nodded his head. "Thank you, Chakotay. Well, I have a lot to do so I had best get back to work. I'm sure I'll see you on the space station, dismissed."

She stood and gave him a tired smile before she turned to go back to her desk, however Chakotay grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Kathryn, I just want to say that it's been an honor serving aboard your ship and I want to say, well…," he choked up, put his arms around her, pulled her to him and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him and they stood that way for a few moments before she leaned back, placed her palms on his chest, a tear dancing on the tip of her eyelashes as they fluttered, "I feel the same way, Chakotay." He leaned towards her in a half hearted attempt to kiss her, but she turned her head and pulled away, wiped a tear from her cheek and returned to her desk.

"Well, I have a lot of work to do, so if you'll excuse me, Commander."

"Of course," Chakotay replied as he quickly left, feeling that perhaps he had just done something stupid, although he wasn't quite sure if she had turned before or after he decided to kiss her, if she even knew. He returned to his office and started organizing the groups to go ashore, however he couldn't decide how to do it so he finally just put his name and Harry Kim's at the top of the list, Kathryn's at the bottom and allowed the computer to randomly assign crewmen to the groups. He distributed the list ship wide and sent copies to Odo and Bashir for their approval. Within minutes he received a reply from Bashir that groups would begin leaving for DS9's sick bay in one hour and they were not to bring any personal possessions with them, they would be provided with what they needed and assigned quarters aboard the space station and their belongings should be packed and left in their quarters and would be returned to them only once Bashir was satisfied there was no risk of contamination.

Two hours later Chakotay left DS9's sick bay, and, escorted by a guard, stepped into his quarters on DS9 and surveyed the room. He had a bed, a nightstand, a coffee table, two chairs, a small dresser, a replicator, a stack of towels and bed linens, a standard issue packet of basic toiletry items and a PADD. He sat on the bed and chuckled to himself that he would probably have more if he had been sent to prison. Chakotay made the bed, put the towels and toiletries away in the bathroom and sat in the chair with his PADD. He noted the names of the twelve in his group and left his quarters to see where they had been assigned quarters so that he could keep a list of who was where. Seeing no one, he walked around and discovered a large lounge equipped with replicators and tables and chairs at the end of the corridor, however it was empty. He walked to the other end of the long curving corridor and was stopped by a force field and two security guards who informed him that Voyager's crew were restricted to that one area.

Chakotay requested the guards to summon Odo so he could complain about the situation. Odo came immediately and spoke with him. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I'm under very strict orders to keep Voyager's crew segregated from the rest of the station for the ten day quarantine period. I regret the accommodations aren't better, but this was the only area we had available where all of you could be kept together. "

Chakotay looked at him in disbelief, "You mean we are essentially prisoners?"

"Well your official status is medical detainees in transit. I'm sure it's just a precaution, it is my understanding most everyone will be released in ten days, although I am sure you are aware there are several I must take into custody as they already had criminal charges pending against them."

"Yes, Constable, I was aware of that, but I was not aware that we would be treated like criminals, nor was Captain Janeway." He tapped his com badge, "Chakotay to Janeway."

"I'm sorry," Odo replied, "No unauthorized ship to shore communications are allowed by order of Commodore Chandler."

Chakotay had had about enough, "Fine, let me speak to Chandler then!"

"I'm sorry, Commander, she doesn't arrive until tomorrow morning, none of them do. You'll probably be one of the first ones they're going to talk to, so you can voice your protests then. Commander, if it were up to me this would be handled differently, I'm just following orders."

Chakotay smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, of course you are, I'll speak to them tomorrow. Would it be possible to get a list of cabin assignments so that I can let my people know where everyone is?"

"Yes, I can do that for you, I'll have someone bring it immediately and post it outside the lounge, but I don't have the debriefing schedule, that's up to them. Again my apologies, Commander Chakotay, and it was good to meet you, welcome home."

The next morning a guard came for Chakotay a little after 0900 and escorted him to a conference room where he was seated with an array of commodores, admirals and aides, however he didn't know any of them. The very first question he was asked referred to when he deserted Starfleet and he took great offense to that and finally made them concede that, as his service record reflected, he did in fact resign his commission prior to joining the Maquis. The admiral that made the remark issued a smug apology, citing that it was merely a question of semantics and not an allegation. They then tried to attack his service record prior to the Maquis, however it really wasn't that bad and he felt he had gained some ground on that issue. He also thought it was a total waste of time as it was not his actions from before he left Starfleet that should be scrutinized, but rather only his actions in the last seven years.

They did move on to that and asked surprisingly few questions about his involvement with the Maquis. Through the communications they had had with Starfleet in the past several years, he was under the distinct impression that Starfleet had ultimately conceded its poor handling of the Cardassian attacks and had more or less exonerated those who fought them to protect their home worlds. He also considered the possibility that they already thought him guilty and just weren't bothering to get his side of the story, however they were rather adamant in only allowing him to answer their questions and not make any statements. They asked about his recollections of several specific incidents aboard Voyager and their expressions did little to reveal what they thought of his answers.

When they broke for lunch he was taken to a small lounge and brought a meal, however he was alone except for a security guard. After lunch the questioning turned to Captain Janeway and he tried his best to defend her, however most of the questions they asked dwelt upon the more negative aspects of her command and the things she had done that he knew were in gray areas of regulations and directives. He did his best to defend her at every turn, but he also told the truth as he had sworn he would do and knew that some of his answers might not do her any favors. Shortly after 1630 he was dismissed and sent back to his quarters.

He went to the lounge and about fifty crewmen were there. In talking to them he learned that there were several teams of brass conducting the debriefings and most of them lasted significantly less time than his had, but covered the same basic things. It was the general consensus that the Maquis were being grilled far more than the Starfleet people, but that didn't surprise anyone.

The next day he was brought back and asked more questions about the Equinox, their contact with the Borg and Seven of Nine, but then again dismissed without comment. He realized Seven should have been there by now and another member in her group of twelve confirmed she did come aboard DS9, however no one had seen her since. Knowing the she required her alcove to regenerate, he thought they might have made an exception in her case and allowed her to return to the ship since it was now late in the evening.

The group sat in the lounge and talked about the questions they'd been asked for the most part and a few people were talking excitedly about going home or playing games they had replicated. As Chakotay was looking for Tuvok, he came across Crewman Chell and remembered he was in the last group with the captain and asked him if she had come ashore too. Chell replied that she hadn't come with the last group, he was under the impression she must have left the ship already.

He found Harry and asked, "Harry, is everyone here now?"

"I think so, Sir, at least they should be."

"Have you seen the Captain or Seven?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No, could you please check and see who is unaccounted for and let me know? I'll be in Tuvok's quarters."

"Right away, Sir," Kim replied.

Chakotay checked the cabin assignments and quickly went to Tuvok's cabin and asked, "Tuvok, have you seen the captain? Chell said she wasn't with the last group."

"No, Commander, I have not seen her since my arrival."

"Was she still onboard when you left?"

"Unknown. Perhaps they are keeping her elsewhere or she decided to depart sooner than scheduled, however it is unusual that she would have left the ship without notifying me."

"No, she wouldn't have done that, she wanted to be the last one to leave the ship and regulations would have required her to turn command over to you, she wouldn't have left the ship willingly without doing so. Tuvok, you don't think they arrested her and put her in the brig, do you?"

"That would not be logical, she has not been charged with any offense that I am aware of and she is certainly neither dangerous nor likely to attempt to escape detention here. Come," Tuvok commanded in response to his door chime.

Harry stepped in and said, "Sirs, B'Elanna said they transported Seven's alcove here and have her someplace in Engineering as that was the only place they could hook it up for now due to the amount of power it takes, so Seven is on the station. Nicoletti said she was with the captain going over cargo manifests about 1500 this afternoon when she got a call from some Admiral who ordered her to the station immediately, but nobody's seen her. I just checked her quarters and it doesn't look like she's been there. Everyone else is here except Lieutenant Chapman, he was sick before and they kept him in sickbay and of course the EMH is there, they didn't assign him quarters. Oh, they didn't put the couples together, is it OK if I change some of the quarters assignments?"

"Thanks, Harry. Yes, go ahead and make any changes you see fit and make sure they get Tom and B'Elanna whatever they need for Miral and Ensign Wildman whatever she needs for Naomi, if they give you any flack, let me know. Well, I'm going to go see if I can find out where the captain is."

Chakotay asked the two guards at the end of the corridor, however they didn't know. He asked for Odo, but was told he was unavailable, it was clear the guards were not inclined to help him in the least. He ranted and raved so much that they finally made a call and a woman arrived and introduced herself.

"Commander, I'm Major Kira, what seems to be the problem."

He snapped to attention, "Major, I'm Commander Chakotay, Voyager's first officer. I have accounted for all of our crew except Captain Janeway, do you know where she is?"

"I believe she's still being debriefed, Commander, she is here on the station," Kira replied.

"Are they going to let her come back here when they're finished?" He checked his watch, "It's almost 2200 hours!"

"As far as I know they are, I'm in command of the station tonight and I haven't been given any other orders, everyone is to be kept here except for one crewman admitted to sick bay, the EMH and we have the Borg woman in makeshift quarters in Engineering."

"She's not a Borg, Major!"

"Forgive me, Commander," she halfheartedly apologized. "If there is any change in Captain Janeway's quarters assignment, I will let you know. If you will forgive me, I have to check in with one of my officers." She extended her hand, "It was an honor to meet you, Sir."

"Thank you, Ma'am. One more thing, Lieutenant Torres has a baby, she needs some supplies the replicators aren't programmed to make, a crib and so on."

"Yes, I was just informed there are children with you, I've taken care of it, what the mothers requested will be here shortly. I apologize, we weren't told there were children when we were ordered to prepare quarters for you. If they need anything else, please let me know. If you will excuse me? Good evening, Commander." Kira nodded politely, stepped through the decontamination field and left as the guards reactivated the force field that separated Voyager's crew from the rest of the station.

Chakotay returned to his quarters and left his door open since Kathryn's quarters were across the corridor from his and he wanted to be sure to see her when she returned. He replicated a cup of tea and sat with his PADD to look over the notes he had taken after his debriefings. He put the PADD on his lap, looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He must have dozed off for a moment as he was startled back to reality by a touch on his shoulder.

"Buy a lady a cup of coffee?"

"Kathryn!" he shouted as he started to get up, however she pushed him back down. "Boy am I glad to see you, I was worried. It's almost 2300, have you been in debriefing all this time?"

She collapsed in the other chair, "Yes, they dragged me off at about 1500 and I'm exhausted. I've been thoroughly grilled, flambéed, sautéed and otherwise roasted, but they didn't put me through the wringer yet, I think they're saving that for tomorrow."

He gave her a warm smile and rose from his chair, "How about that cup of coffee?"

She returned the smile, "Actually, I believe I could use something stronger."

He closed his door on his way to the replicator, "One scotch on the rocks coming up, with a twist of lemon as I recall. Would you like something to eat?"

She sighed, "That probably wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe I can get the knots out of my stomach so that I can swallow it, that dinner they brought me was ghastly. How about a tuna salad sandwich and some carrot sticks?" She looked around the tiny room, "This is all the quarters you got?"

He handed her the sandwich and a cup of coffee, "Sorry, the replicators aren't programmed to make scotch, coffee is the best I could do. Yes, this is it, pretty pathetic, only thing missing is bars on the window, if it had one. Yours are across the corridor and, I'm sorry to say, they're just as bad. The enlisted and non-coms' are worse, they have to share, some of them four to a room, beds and cots."

She took a bite of the sandwich and grimaced, "Yuck, nothing like replicated tuna fish! Am I to take it all we get is replicated food?"

He sat back down with a bowl of soup, "Yup, 'fraid so, but at least they're programmed to make more than bread and water. So, how did it go today, what did they ask you about?"

She gave up and tossed the rest of her sandwich back onto the plate. "I'd rather not talk about it, it wasn't questions and answers, it was just them throwing accusations and allegations at me and me trying to defend myself. How is the crew doing, how are they taking these four star accommodations?"

"Well, they're not too happy about it and boredom is already setting in and they're very stressed out that nobody will tell us anything. Do you know anything?"

"No, just what they said before, that we'd probably be here for ten days before any of us can go home. I tried to get them to at least let people talk to their families, but they said no, risk of security leaks, yadda yadda... total BS, you know the drill. What I wouldn't give to be able to talk to my mother and sister right now, although I did manage to get through to her for a few minutes yesterday before they blacked out communications. I did get confirmation that they will be handling the Maquis on a case by case basis, but that's all I know. I'm doing the best I can to fight for them and for you, I want you to know that."

"Thank you, Kathryn. Would you like more coffee or something else to eat?"

She rose from her chair and sat her plate back in the replicator. "No, thanks, I'm beyond tired, so I'm going to turn in, they want me back at 0900. I don't suppose our cells come with bathtubs, do they?"

He got up and walked the two steps to the door with her, "Sorry, sonic showers only, and small ones at that, you'll be glad you're tiny. There's a lounge with replicators at the far end of the corridor, would you like to meet at 0800 for breakfast? Most of the crew eats their meals there, I'm sure seeing you would give morale a boost, there was a rumor going around you'd been arrested."

"Well, not yet," she said as she managed a faint grin. "That would be fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Chakotay, sleep well."

"You too, goodnight, Kathryn."

The next morning Janeway addressed her crew briefly, apologized for the sparse accommodations and told them she was sorry, but she didn't really have any news to tell them. Janeway spent the entire day being grilled and Chakotay was called in for several hours in the afternoon, however this time they mostly asked him about the other members of the Maquis, B'Elanna in particular.

It went on for the next few days, most of the officers were called in each day, they kept Janeway all day and others were merely called in at random, sometimes to be asked the same exact questions they had been asked before. Unfortunately all the brass did was ask questions, none of them gave any answers.

On the evening of the ninth day Janeway didn't return until a little after 2100 and she was exhausted. She took a shower, changed into her nightgown and sat down on her bed with a cup of coffee to review her notes. Her door chime sounded and she really was too tired to see anyone and considered ignoring it, but she asked who it was anyhow.

"It's Chakotay."

She put her robe on, pulled the towel off her hair and grabbed her comb, however she realized she was too tired to care and opened her door. "Come on in and have a seat. Sorry, I just got out of the shower and, quite frankly, I'm too tired to care what I look like. Would you like some tea?"

"Please. I didn't wake you did I? I saw your light was still on… and you look fine."

She handed him the tea and sat in the other chair. "Thanks, I guess you have seen me looking worse! So, how is the crew holding up?"

"They're fine, they're excited about going home, have you heard more?"

"No, as far as I know most everyone will be released tomorrow, but I have no idea who or when. Did they talk to you again today?" She got up and went back to the replicator, "I'm hungry, want to split something, how about some nachos?"

"Sure, that would be great! Yeah, they called me in and a different set of people asked me pretty much the same questions they asked me yesterday. How about you?"

She placed the nachos on the coffee table. "Well, all morning they went over issues with the temporal prime directive again, I knew that would be a sticking point, so no surprises there and I also reiterated for the eleventh time that Seven is no longer a Borg. They wouldn't let me come back for lunch, I had to eat in that little room again with a guard staring at me, I hate that! In the afternoon I had to talk to Commodore Chandler again, who obviously hates me and has already put me on report and charged me with insubordination, by the way. Anyhow, she went on and on again about that one damn photon torpedo that I can't account for." Kathryn threw her head back, ran her fingers through her damp hair and started to laugh. "Oh, Chakotay, it was so ridiculous, I finally looked her straight in the eye and told her I confess, I stole it as a souvenir and had it hidden in my underwear drawer so I could make a lamp out of it for the den when I got back home!"

Chakotay grinned, "You didn't!"

"I did! She already charged me with insubordination and I was at the point where I just couldn't take it anymore, so I figured what the hell, my career is probably toast anyhow. Heaven forbid if she finds out I stole some pencils, I'm sure I'll have to account for what happened to each one of them too. I finally told her for probably the hundredth time that I don't know what happened to the damn torpedo, but people out there kept shooting at us and I'm pretty sure we shot it back at one of them and, with all the computer problems we had, it just wasn't logged and it's my fault." She ate the last of the nachos. "Want more?" He nodded, so she went to the replicator as she continued talking, "I'm sure they'll take it out of my pay, but it wouldn't surprise me if she isn't on Voyager going through my underwear drawer right now looking for it!"

"Thanks," he replied as she sat the nachos on the table and he took some. "They asked me about it too, I think they're worried we sold or traded it out there, but I assured them that wasn't the case, it was just a computer glitch that led to a log error and I know Tuvok told them the same thing… several times. That really is pretty ridiculous, how many times do they expect you to say you don't know?"

She grabbed another handful of nachos, "You think that's bad, it went from the sublime to the ridiculous after that, she asked me point blank how many of the crew I had slept with and I don't guess I have to tell you how she thinks you got your job!"

He grinned, "No, you don't, she asked me about that too, apparently they don't give me credit for actually being able to do the job. They brought up the New Earth thing and I don't think they believed me when I said nothing happened there. Kathryn, it was really embarrassing, she asked me," he looked down then met her gaze, "Kathryn, she asked me who on the crew you'd slept with. I almost lost it, I just wanted to shout that it was none of their goddamned business and she had no right to insult your character and ask questions like that!" He took a breath, "I'm sorry, I don't usually swear, I'm just tired and upset."

"Relax, Chakotay! I don't think they believed me about New Earth either, but, even if they didn't, we weren't in command then so they can't hold against us what they think we did that we didn't do anyhow." She put her hand on his arm, "Chakotay, just so you know, I never slept with any of the crew on Voyager."

He put his hand over hers, "Neither did I. Contrary to popular belief, Seska and I were over before I took command of my ship and I also happen to think it's not the best idea for the captain to get involved with someone on the crew."

Kathryn sighed, "I just don't know why she made such an issue of it, I've never had a 'reputation' or been promiscuous, Chakotay, Mark and I weren't even living together and we never even slept together until after we got engaged. I never really had time for much of a social life, I hardly ever dated and, if anything, I had a reputation at Starfleet for being a frigid old battle axe. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"

"Relax, Kathryn, the woman doesn't know you and she's just grasping at straws, everyone got the same impression about her. She just likes to toss out wild accusations and see if she can get a reaction, I think she just likes to intimidate people that way and hope they'll break and confess something else." Chakotay grabbed another handful of nachos and started snickering, "That damn Commodore Chandler apparently thinks all Voyager's crew did out there was screw, give us a little credit, we only came back with one Delta Quadrant baby!" He gave Kathryn a wicked grin and started laughing, "She's probably just jealous, if she were the last woman on the space station, I doubt a drunk horny Ferengi who'd been in space for two years would want her!"

Kathryn burst into laughter, "Oh, that's so funny, I think you're right. I know, if she asks about that damn missing torpedo again tomorrow I'll just tell her I was so busy having sex with the crew, that I couldn't possibly be expected to remember where I put it, but, if I ever find it, I do know damn well where I'm going to shove it! Oh, Chakotay…" Kathryn laughed so hard her ribs started to ache and he joined her. "Thank you, Chakotay, it was good to laugh again, I really needed that."

He got up and took the empty nacho plate and cups to the replicator. "You're welcome, Kathryn, it was. Well, I can see you're tired and so am I, so I had better go. We're all having breakfast together in the lounge at 0800, I hope you'll join us, it may be the crew's last meal together. "

"I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodnight, Chakotay and thanks again, I'll see you in the morning."

He gave her a warm smile before he left, "Goodnight, Kathryn."

The next morning Kathryn made a brief speech to her crew, thanking them for the last seven years and swearing that they would all stay in touch and that this was not a goodbye, just an I'll see you later. After she gave her speech, she made her excuses and left for her quarters to retrieve her PADD, expecting to be called to another debriefing shortly. Chakotay noticed she left and ran to catch up with her. She quickened her pace, went in her quarters with him behind her, shut the door and burst into tears. He went to her and touched her arm, but she walked away and stood in the corner, with her back to him.

"Give me a minute, Chakotay, I just didn't want to cry in front of them."

"Do you want me to give you some privacy, Kathryn?"

She pulled herself together, "No, it's OK, I'm all right now." He handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you," she replied as she sat on her bed. "I've been looking forward to this day for seven long years and, now that it's here, I'm almost sorry. I can't wait to get back home to Indiana, but these people here have become as much my family as the people back there."

He sat beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. "I know, I feel the same way. I might have lost my family at home, but I got a new one on Voyager and now I don't want to give it up. I came to know a sense of peace and belonging on Voyager that I had never known before and a lot of that was due to you, thank you, Kathryn."

She blew her nose again, looked up and smiled faintly. "You're welcome, Chakotay. You know, there's something I'd like to tell you, in the last couple of weeks I've come to realize…" She was interrupted by someone pounding on her door. "What is it?"

Tom Paris' voice replied, "Captain, Commodore Chandler is here to speak to everyone in the lounge, I think this is it, please come quickly Ma'am!"

"I'll be right there, Tom!" She wiped her face, grabbed her PADD and ran to the lounge with Chakotay and several other stragglers.

When they entered the lounge, Chandler's aide nodded to her, so Chandler stepped to the front of the room and began, "Ladies and gentleman, I am happy to announce that Dr. Bashir has released all of you from medical quarantine." Muffled cheers circulated around the room. "My assistants are passing out PADDs with your new orders, with a few exceptions, all of you will be granted thirty days leave and will be issued enough credits to tide you over until you can get home and make arrangements with payroll. Starfleet will provide you with transportation home or quarters here until you are able to make your own arrangements and you may of course request quarters in San Francisco or wherever you are assigned next, all the information is on your PADDS. Your personal effects from the ship are available in cargo bay three and may be retrieved now or you may make arrangements to have Starfleet transport them to the location of your choice or they may be stored here for up to thirty days. Please make sure to let them know what you want done, anything unclaimed after thirty days will be disposed of. Many of you have family members here to pick you up, they are waiting for you on the promenade deck. For those of you who may wish to contact someone and retrieve your messages, you may use the com links at the station's communications office. If you have any questions, please see my aide Lieutenant Mokrell on the promenade deck, he will be there until 1800. There is a luncheon and reception for all of you in the officer's club at 1200, family members are welcome and we will notify you of when the official welcome home ceremony will take place at Starfleet, please be sure to notify Starfleet where you will be located for the next thirty days prior to your departure from DS9. Ladies and gentleman, I know this has been a difficult process for you and Starfleet and I thank you for your cooperation and dedication. Dismissed!"

With that Voyager's crew made a mad dash for the promenade deck. Janeway and Chakotay were separated and dragged off in a dozen different directions at once to meet various crew member's families, pose for pictures and so on. At the luncheon Admiral Paris commandeered Janeway and escorted her to his table to sit with Tom, B'Elanna, Miral and some of the brass. Chakotay was claimed by Harry Kim's parents and whisked off in the other direction. He tried to find Kathryn after lunch, however Paris again had her in tow, speaking to a group of reporters. Starfleet had tried to keep a lid on Voyager for the time being, however somehow a group of reporters had gotten word that the crew would be released that day and were there. They snagged Chakotay briefly, however he managed to disappear as soon as the first group was done with him.

When Kathryn was finally able to sneak away, she went to try to make arrangements to get to Earth, however the line was so long she gave up and waited in a somewhat shorter line to call her mother and let her know she would be home as soon as she could get there. She went to the cargo bay to get the bag she had packed to take home with her and made arrangements to have the rest of her things shipped home and stored at Starfleet until she returned to San Francisco. Dragging the bag around, she instantly realized she shouldn't have packed so much and kicked it along as she stood in the line to book transportation back to Earth.

Once she had finished she headed towards the food court to get some early dinner, however several reporters spotted her and she dove back into the crowd, dashed around, finally lost them and sat on the floor behind a large potted plant to hide. Thinking they would probably give up and move on in a few minutes, she took out a magazine she bought and started reading. Soon she sensed someone's presence and saw shoes standing near her from her peripheral vision, however she kept her head down, buried in her magazine. The shoes soon cleared their throat; she put her head down even lower, put her hand up and pulled her hair down to shield her face from view.

The shoes spoke, "Excuse me, Ma'am, but is this plant taken?"

She looked up and smiled, "Chakotay, I'm sorry, I thought you were a reporter."

"They're after me too, mind if I hide here?" She moved her bag to give him room to sit on the floor. "Kathryn, I thought you'd be half way home by now, what are you still doing here?"

"Admiral Paris kept dragging me around, they made me do some interviews and I wanted to meet as many of the crew's families as possible. Long story short, by time I got there, all I could get was the midnight shuttle to Earth, all the earlier ones were full. I was trying to find a place to have dinner when the paparazzi forced me to hide."

The bowed their heads and turned their backs as someone approached the plant. "Didn't your mother come to meet you?"

"No, she wasn't well enough to make the trip, she's almost eighty now and has some health problems, so her doctor didn't want her to travel this far. I talked to her for a few minutes though, that was wonderful! I'm supposed to get to Indianapolis however I can and call my cousin Mickey, he lives there, and he'll pick me up and take me home to Bloomington. How about you, Chakotay, where are you going? Let's exchange information so we can keep in touch, I meant to do that earlier, but I didn't really think they would let us leave with the rest of the crew today and then, with all the excitement, I forgot and then I couldn't find you so I figured you'd already left." She touched his arm, "Don't worry, I would have looked you up first thing when I got home."

He handed her his PADD and she put her contact information on it then she handed him hers, but he handed it back. "Kathryn, I don't know where I'll be yet, I don't have a place to stay."

"What do you mean you don't have a place to stay, didn't they give you temporary quarters in San Francisco?" She handed him the PADD again, "Just give me that, you can let me know when you get settled into something permanent, I want to keep in touch."

He pushed the PADD back to her, "They wouldn't give me quarters, I'm not really Starfleet, remember? I can't get any until I'm reinstated and my hearing isn't for 30 days. I just figured I'd stay here tonight and then see what I can do tomorrow, maybe I can find some of my old friends and stay with them."

She was shocked, "Did that happen to all the Maquis?"

"I think so, but everyone I talked to had someplace to go, so it wasn't a problem. Most of the crew has already left or they're on the 2000 shuttle. Word had leaked out that we'd be released today, I guess you saw most everyone had people waiting for them."

"Well, that's ridiculous, I'll call Admiral Paris when I get home and see if I can get it straightened out. I can't believe they'd have the gall to do that after the Maquis served with distinction aboard my ship for the last seven years! I'm really sorry about it, Chakotay, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, Kathryn, it's not your fault. I'm sure I'll figure something out, you know me."

She pounded notes into her PADD as an idea struck her. "Chakotay, why don't you come home to Indiana with me? Mom has plenty of room and she'd be glad to have you." He shook his head. "Come on, Chakotay, I won't take no for an answer. You can stay and rest up for a few days and Paris should have it straightened out by then. Bloomington is a small town and we live out in the country on a farm- no press! You know San Francisco will be crawling with reporters and you're pretty easy to pick out of a crowd. Let's go see if we can get you booked on the midnight shuttle, it wasn't very full, I'm sure you still can get on, it's the least I can do, please?"

"Well, OK, Kathryn, but on one condition," he replied as he stood and checked the area for reporters.

"What's that?"

"You let me buy you dinner."

"Deal!" she said as she extended her hand to him and he helped her up off the floor.

He picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder with his own. "Damn, this thing is heavy, what have you got in here, rocks?"

She grinned and then whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone, it's the missing torpedo!"

They made their way to shuttle operations and Chakotay was able to book passage on the midnight shuttle as well, so they walked along the promenade and surveyed the wide assortment of restaurants. "Kathryn, you pick the restaurant and remember, it's my treat." She walked along musing about the pros and cons of the various types of cuisine available until Chakotay gave her an abrupt shove into the nearest restaurant, "Vulcan food, Kathryn, reporters off the starboard bow, let's eat Vulcan food!"

She took his arm, "Why I just love Vulcan food!" Chakotay had some words with the maître d' to insure that they would not admit any reporters and they were shown to a table in a dark corner in the back of the restaurant. Kathryn looked over the menu, "I really do like Vulcan food, everything looks good. Speaking of Vulcan, did you get to meet Tuvok's wife and son?"

"Yes, briefly. I had lunch with some of Harry's family, they were really nice and I met Naomi's father. It was so funny, she wasn't the least bit shy with him, it was like she'd known him her whole life. Do you know where they're going?"

"San Francisco for now, I have her address if you want it. I wasn't worried about Naomi, I think growing up on Voyager did her a world of good, that young lady will grow up to do great things! I tried my best to meet all the families, I hope I didn't miss any, it was just so hectic! Harry's mother was charming wasn't she? I swear, she hugged me so hard I must have cracked ribs and Harry had a cow telling her you're not supposed to hug the captain. Well, everything looks so good, I can't decide! What are you having, Chakotay?"

He looked over the rather extensive menu, "I can't decide either. Look, they have a sampler thing where you get small portions of three different entrées, why don't we both get that, but pick different things and share, that way we get to try six different dishes."

"That sounds good, as long as it's not from a replicator, I'd eat anything. Let's try the plomeek soup too, I really am hungry, they had all that wonderful food at the luncheon, but I had to talk to so many people I hardly got to eat a thing."

"OK, pick your three and I'll order some wine too, I've heard Shi Kahr plum wine is supposed to be very good and I think we deserve to celebrate! Too bad the Vulcans don't have champagne."

She picked up the wine list and looked it over, "Yes, too bad, I just love champagne and I haven't had any real Earth champagne since the night before I left, leave it to the Vulcans not to understand the magic of bubbles!

They had a sumptuous dinner and, since they had plenty of time to kill, took their time eating and enjoyed one another's company as they shared a pot of tea after dessert. Kathryn excused herself to use the rest room and Chakotay paid the bill while she was gone. He was shocked at how much it was, he had never spent even half that much on a dinner date before, however he had to remember that prices on space stations were inflated, it was a very nice restaurant, the meal and service had been excellent and they had been gone for seven years so everything was bound to cost more now. Nevertheless, he was glad that tipping was not a Vulcan custom, as the fine print on the bottom of the menu had reminded him. He sat back and thought that a relaxed evening with Kathryn was well worth twice the price, although it probably didn't technically qualify as a date.

When Kathryn returned they left the restaurant, strolled the promenade and visited some of the shops. They were largely undisturbed as it seemed the reporters had given up and gone home and they easily blended into the rest of the Starfleet personnel on DS9. Chakotay steered Kathryn into a flower shop. "I'd like to get your mother some flowers as a thank you, what kind does she like?"

"That's so sweet of you, Chakotay. She's like me, she loves roses, she grows the prettiest roses in Monroe County, wait until you see her garden, our farm is so beautiful, I can't wait to see it again!" She pointed to some small pink roses that had a hint of lavender to them and an uncanny almost iridescent quality, "Those are very unusual and they have a lovely scent, I think she would like them."

He bought a large bouquet and handed Kathryn one. "For you, Kathryn, thank you for a wonderful dinner."

She inhaled the fragrance of the rose and laughed, "You're welcome, but you're the one that paid for the dinner, Chakotay."

He stopped and smiled at her, "Well, it wouldn't have been half as nice without your company, I really enjoyed it, Kathryn."

They continued their stroll and Kathryn bought a box of Bajoran sweets for her cousin that was picking them up and driving them to her mother's and she got herself some bubble bath that she just couldn't resist. They sat down on a bench, checked the time and realized they still had almost two hours to kill.

Kathryn reached down for her bag, "I bought some magazines, do you want to read one and catch up on the latest news?"

He stood, "No, Kathryn, I have a much better idea, give me your bag and come on." He led her to a bar and marched straight up to the bartender. "Sir, do you have any real non-replicated Earth champagne?"

The bartender reached under the bar, rummaged around, produced a bottle and presented it to Chakotay for his approval. "Very excellent genuine Earth champagne, Sir, from California, the best! Say, aren't you Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay from Voyager?"

Chakotay leaned into him, "Yes, but could you please keep it down, we've been hounded by the press all day. We'll take the champagne, could you please chill it and find us an out of the way table where we won't be disturbed?"

The barkeep smiled. "Yes, of course, and if you'll pose for a picture with me and sign it, the champagne is on the house. I'll put the picture up behind the bar, celebrity customers are very good for business!" He fetched his camera from under the bar, grabbed a waitress to take the picture and posed with his arms around a somewhat startled looking Janeway and Chakotay. "Thank you, I have a special table for you." He turned to the waitress, "Hurry up, woman, and bring me the picture, chill the champagne and bring me two glasses, clean ones, and some napkins, important people use napkins! Is this table all right or perhaps you would prefer one of the holo pleasure suites humm…, first half hour is free!"

Chakotay pulled out Kathryn's chair, "Uh, no, but thanks, this table will be fine, but please keep any reporters away from us."

The waitress returned with the champagne and the bartender popped the cork and served it as he shoved the picture at Kathryn. She tried the champagne and nodded her approval as he handed her a pen. "Thank you very much," she replied, "What would you like me to write?"

The barkeep thought for a moment then said, "To my good friend Quark, that's spelled Q U A R K." He smiled anxiously as she signed it then passed it to Chakotay. "Uh, Quark's… my favorite bar in the galaxy!" Chakotay wrote what he was asked and signed the picture. "Thank you so much, enjoy your champagne and tell everyone what good drinks and service you got at Quark's!"

Kathryn smiled, "Yes, of course, we will and thank you again." When he left she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. "Can you believe that?"

He refilled their glasses again, "No, I've never been asked for my autograph in my life! Let's make a toast Kathryn," he raised his glass, "To seven tough but good years in the Delta Quadrant, to what I hope will be many many good years in the Alpha Quadrant and to Kathryn Janeway, the finest captain in the fleet… and also my best friend."

She smiled and raised her glass, "To Voyager and her crew, especially to those who didn't make it home with us, may we always remember them, and to Chakotay, the finest first officer in the fleet and also my best friend." They smiled warmly, clinked glasses and took a sip. "Mmm, this is good, brilliant idea, Commander!"

"Why thank you, Captain!"

They drained their glasses quickly and Kathryn refilled them. "This stuff works fast, it's been a long time since I've had any real alcohol, but it feels so good to just be able to kick back and act a little bit silly, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, doesn't it, Kathryn? What shall we toast to this time?"

She got a devilish grin on her face, "To being a weensy little bit drunk and to… to missing photon torpedoes!"

Chakotay 's dimples leapt into a wicked grin, "To the best sex I never had!"

They tapped their glasses, almost drained them in one sip and laughed so hard they started attracting attention. Kathryn tried to pull herself together, "We'd better watch it, we're still in uniform. I may be a bit tipsy, but I don't want word getting around that Kathryn Janeway is both a torpedo thief and a cheap date."

"Relax, Kathryn, you're neither, you're one of the most classy and elegant women I've ever met. Maybe you think this is out of line and I'm not that drunk so please don't think that's why I'm asking, but, when we get back, would you go out on a date with me, Kathryn?"

She smiled, looked down and thought for a moment then looked up and smiled at him again. "Yes, Chakotay, a date, I think that would be nice. Well, it's after 2330, so I think we had better get going so we don't miss our shuttle."

They boarded their shuttle and took seats at the back, where they were sure to not be disturbed by the other passengers who might recognize them. The combination of a long stressful day, a huge dinner and the champagne took it's toll and Kathryn's head fell onto Chakotay's shoulder and they slept most of the way back to Earth. They arrived at Earth's shuttle port early in the morning and were able to get seats on the first flight bound for Indianapolis. Kathryn had called her mother before leaving DS9 and told her Chakotay would be coming with her and her mother assured her that was fine and her cousin would be waiting for her in Indianapolis.

Her cousin was indeed waiting and hurried them out and into his car. It was a small car, so Kathryn rode up front with her cousin and Chakotay rode in the back with their bags for the short drive to Bloomington. As he pulled off the highway Kathryn said, "Mickey, this isn't the right exit, you need to get back on the highway, it's farther south, remember?"

Mickey shook his head, "Katie, your mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He pulled the car over and explained to her, "I'm sorry, Katie, I thought you knew, your mother had to sell the farm early last year. Her health isn't so good anymore and she couldn't keep up with the work or afford to hire help, so she had to sell it. She lent your sister a lot of money when she opened her art gallery and it was a flop, your Mom lost everything, so did Phoebe. Aunt Gretchen got herself into some pretty dire financial straits, she's had a hard time making ends meet, the economy hasn't been so good the last five years. She lives in town now, it's easier for her, she can manage better. She probably didn't tell you because she didn't want to upset you, but she says she's very happy living where she is, she has lots of friends, she's close to the university and her health has improved, that farm was just too much for her alone. I'm really sorry, Katie, I just assumed you knew."

"No, I didn't, but thank you for explaining it to me. She may have written me about it, but sometimes the letters got lost or garbled in the data stream, so I never heard about it. I just wish I had been here, I could have come home and helped her."

Mickey started driving again, "Well, you're home now and she'll be so glad to see you, Mom and Dad say you're all she talks about and it was like a miracle cure when Starfleet called her and told her you'd be coming home soon." Mickey pulled into an apartment complex and threaded his way through to one of the buildings in the back. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay, I have to get back, I have to meet some clients this afternoon; things have been tough for me too, I need all the clients I can get! Your mom is in 6805. Please give me a call, we'll have you up for dinner. It was nice to meet you, Chakotay, welcome home."

They thanked him and he drove off and left them and their bags on the curb. Kathryn looked around and said, "This doesn't look too good, I can't imagine Mom chose to live here, it looks pretty run down. I had no idea she was having such financial problems."

Chakotay picked up the bags and Kathryn carried the roses. "I'm sorry about the farm, Kathryn, you told me so much about it, I know you loved it. Come on, I'm sure seeing your mother again will make everything all right. Do you want me to wait here?"

"Of course not, come on, let's go, 6805 he said. They went in the building and found the apartment and Kathryn handed Chakotay the roses and knocked."

Her mother opened the door and screamed "Katie!" as she took her in her arms and hugged her, kissed her, looked at her, hugged her and kissed her again. "Oh, Katie, you look wonderful, come in, come in. You're home, you're really home!"

"Yes, Mom, I am, I'm really home! Mom, this is my friend Chakotay, I told you about him in my letters, he was my first officer on Voyager."

Chakotay handed her the roses and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Janeway, thank you so much for letting me stay here, I hope I won't be any trouble."

"Oh, these are lovely, how sweet of you, thank you so much. Please, come in, come in and sit down. You're quite welcome, Chakotay is it? Lovely name, so unusual."

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, it's a Native American name."

Gretchen continued talking as she went to the kitchen to put the roses in some water. "These really are lovely, I've never seen anything like them." She sat them on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen. "I have iced tea and coffee, of course, and I made some lunch, are you two hungry?"

"Yes, Mom," Kathryn replied, "We haven't had anything to eat since last night, can I help you?"

"No, Sweetheart, I have everything ready, have a seat at the table and eat. I made chicken salad, just the way you like it with chopped cashews and green grapes in it, and I have split pea with ham soup, potato salad and cole slaw too and I made your favorite caramel brownies for dessert.

Kathryn was starving and picked up her sandwich and took a big bite. "Oh, Mom, this is delicious!" She sat it down as she looked at Chakotay and realized, "Oh, Mom, Chakotay is a vegetarian, he can't eat this."

Chakotay spoke up, "No really, it's OK, I'll just eat the potato salad and slaw, I love potato salad and this is delicious, Mrs. Janeway."

She came out from the kitchen and sat a plate of fruit on the table. "I'm sorry, Kathryn didn't tell me. The potato salad has egg in it, do you eat eggs?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it's fine, really, why don't you sit down and eat something?"

"Do you eat cheese? I have cheese, I could make you a cheese sandwich."

"Please, don't go to any trouble, this is fine, more than enough, really!"

"Nonsense, I'll make you a grilled cheese sandwich, nobody goes hungry in the Janeway house!"

They sat and had a nice lunch and Chakotay got up to clear the table while Kathryn and her mother moved to the small living room to have coffee. Gretchen gave Kathryn another hug, "Oh, Katie, I just can't believe you're really home!" She leaned into Kathryn and whispered, "I like him, Katie, he's polite and he's a good eater and so handsome! So, Katie, now that you're home, what do you want to do?"

She leaned back and sipped her coffee, "Well, Mom, I haven't had a shower since yesterday, so I think I'd really like to take a shower and get out of my uniform."

Chakotay came in and topped off their coffees. "Thank you, Dear." Gretchen said as she got up, "Well bring your bags and I'll show you where everything is, I hope you like it."

Kathryn got her bag and Chakotay put the coffee back in the kitchen, grabbed his and caught up with them. "Here you go," Gretchen said, "All your same furniture from the farm and I put fresh sheets on the bed. I know it's not like your room at the farm, I'm sorry the apartment is so tiny, but I hope you'll be comfortable. That's my room there and the bathroom is right there across the hall and I put out lots of extra towels, help yourselves to anything you need."

Kathryn looked into the room, turned to her mother and smiled, "Mom, Chakotay and I don't sleep together, we're… just good friends."

Gretchen blushed, "Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry, when you said you'd be bringing him home, well I just assumed…"

Chakotay picked up his bag, "It's OK, I can sleep on the couch if that's alright, I don't mind."

Gretchen ran her hand through her hair, "Well, it's not a couch, it's just a loveseat, it doesn't fold out into a bed and you'd never fit, there wasn't room for a full sized couch here. I know, it's really two twin beds, your and Phoebe's old ones, Mr. Harper from down the hall came and pushed them together to make a big bed when I heard you were bringing Chakotay, they're usually on opposite sides of the room. Chakotay, why don't you move them back, would that be OK, Katie? I'm so sorry, I'd offer to share the guest room with you and let Chakotay have my room, but I have a special mattress that I have to sleep on because of my back. Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry, I assumed he was your boyfriend, I didn't know, I'm so embarrassed!"

Kathryn smiled and hugged her mother, "Sure, Mom, no problem, that would be fine, I don't mind sharing a bit, we're very good friends. Go on and finish your coffee and we'll get things changed around." She handed her a PADD from her bag. "Here, I brought pictures from Voyager and some of the places we visited, go sit down and enjoy them and I'll take a shower and be right back. Go on, Mom, this is just fine, really!"

"You're sure, Katie?"

"Of course, Mom!" Gretchen left and Kathryn started moving the furniture around as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Chakotay, she's embarrassed and I don't want to make her feel bad, we'll make do, this will be fine. Help me move the beds."

"Kathryn, I can go to a hotel."

"No, that would just make her feel worse… and me too. Help me move the beds and we can share, I'm perfectly comfortable with it, really, I think we're good enough friends we can share a room, can't we? There's nothing wrong with that, we were sort of roommates back on New Earth anyhow."

"Of course, Kathryn, and you know you can trust me. Here, let me get things moved around, go ahead and take your shower and spend some time with your mother. I'll get the room rearranged and take a shower after you. You're right, it's fine."

Kathryn sat her bag on the bed and started to unpack. She checked out the dressers and the closet. "They're empty, so go ahead and put your things away, there's hangers in the closet." Kathryn removed a few more things from her bag, stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I don't believe it, this isn't the way I packed it, I think my bag's been searched! Does it look like yours was too?"

He put his on the bed and started removing things. "Yes, it does, I know the first thing I put in it was my medicine bundle, so it should be at the bottom, but it's not. I don't see anything missing though, is all your stuff there?"

By that time she had dumped everything out on the bed. "Yes, it looks like it's all here, even my jewelry case and nothing's missing." She began putting her things away, "I wonder what they searched them for, did they think we'd have contraband, illegal drugs, stolen Starfleet property or what? They really don't trust us, do they?"

Chakotay shook his head, "Well, after the last ten days, it really doesn't surprise me. Actually there is a logical explanation, they were probably looking for that missing torpedo!"

Kathryn grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom, "Good thing I hid it in a pair of socks then! I'll be out fast, just make yourself at home and let Mom know if you need anything."

When Kathryn finally stripped off the uniform she'd been wearing for the past 36 hours and stepped into the warmth of a real shower, her promise to be out of the bathroom fast melted away. She took her time and scrubbed off all the misery and stress of the past ten days and let them go down the drain. Kathryn leaned back against the wall and let the water pound on her as she smiled with the thought that she had done it, she had kept her promise and, like her, all of her crew were now safely at home with their loved ones too. As she picked up her com badge and pips off the sink she acknowledged her status with Starfleet might be on shaky ground, but if she ended up getting disciplined or court martialed, it was a small price to pay. "Bathroom's all yours!" she shouted to Chakotay as she tossed her things on her bed and joined her mother in the living room.

Gretchen looked up from her PADD, "That's a pretty dress, Katie, you look so nice in blue! You look like you've lost some weight, have you?"

"A little, Mom, the food on DS9 wasn't very good and the last couple of weeks have been hectic, but I know you'll fatten me up!"

"I should hope so, I'm going to cook all your favorites, but what do I do about Chakotay, what does he eat?"

"Don't worry about him, he's not a picky eater, he likes all the same things we do, he just doesn't eat meat… or drink as much coffee, and he doesn't like carrots or pudding, but other than that, he'll eat just about anything; he really likes rice or pasta dishes. Don't worry, there's no need to fuss, he's pretty low maintenance!" Kathryn grinned, "I've been fixing him dinner almost every Thursday night for the last seven years, trust me, Mom, he'll eat just about anything, no matter how bad or burnt it is!"

"OK. Tell me about him, Katie, you said you're just friends, but, I swear, I noticed at lunch the two of you start and finish each other's sentences, you seem awfully close. Don't worry, Katie, he seems like a very nice man, I like him, I really do!"

"Thank you, Mom. Yes, we are very close, we're best friends, I don't think I would have made it without him. He was my first officer, so we couldn't be more than friends, but I'm as comfortable with him as I am with anyone. Don't worry about the room, Mom, we rearranged it, it's just fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you more or give you more notice, but I didn't know until yesterday that he had no place to go, I think I wrote you, the Cardassians killed all his family and practically destroyed his home world. He left Starfleet to join the Maquis and, unfortunately, Starfleet doesn't quite know what to do with them and they're personae non gratae right now, they won't even give them quarters. He does hope to stay with Starfleet though and I don't think there will be a problem, he's a fine officer."

Gretchen smiled, "I'm sure he is and I think he's a lot more than a friend, Katie, you love him, don't you?"

Kathryn put her arms around her mother and hugged her. "I just might, Mom, but I need some time to get things sorted out and we need to get to know each other outside of Starfleet, we've never really been anything but captain and first officer. I'm sure we'll talk, I don't even know if he feels the same way."

Gretchen laughed and patted her cheek, "If you don't know that Katie Janeway, then we might need to have that talk about the birds and the bees again! That man loves you just as surely as the sun will come up tomorrow, take you mother's word on that!"

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her again, "It's so good to be home, Mom, I love you so much, you just don't know how I missed you!"

Chakotay joined them and the three spent the afternoon looking at pictures and getting caught up. Kathryn called her sister Phoebe and they talked for nearly an hour. Listening to Kathryn and her sister going on as he was explaining Kathryn's pictures to her mother, Chakotay had to laugh to himself that Kathryn had lied and she was indeed fluent in a foreign language, he just didn't know what it was called and doubted anyone but the two of them could possibly understand it.

When Kathryn finally returned Gretchen stood and announced, "Well, Katie, let's go out to dinner to celebrate, where would you like to go?"

She consulted briefly with Chakotay, "Mom, we'd like pizza, we both love it and neither of us has had a decent one in seven years, how about we go to Luigi's?"

"I'm sorry, Katie, Luigi's went out of business about five years ago, it's a replicator repair shop now, but Big Red Pizza is still in business and they're almost as good as Luigi's was, let's go there."

Kathryn smiled, "Big Red it is! Just let me fix my hair and put on some makeup and get my purse and I'll be ready in five minutes!"

Kathryn returned to her room and found that the dirty laundry and towel she had thrown on the bed were gone, now properly disposed of in the hamper. She opened the small top drawer of the dresser to retrieve her cosmetics bag and found her com badge in there and her pips neatly lined up beside her jewelry case. She chastised herself and resolved that she would have to make an effort to be a neater roommate. Kathryn took out the pearl earrings her father had given her on her 16th birthday and put them on as she smiled and looked at him smiling back at her from his picture on the dresser. She touched her finger tips to the picture, "I did it, Daddy, I'm home."

When they exited the apartment building Kathryn stopped, closed her eyes and soaked up the late day sun. "Oh, this feels so good, I swear, the sun in Indiana feels better than it does anywhere else!"

Her mother rubbed her back and put her hands on her shoulders, "It does, doesn't it? Well, the apartment complex has an outdoor pool, you'll have to go tomorrow and spend some time soaking up that sun and get your freckles back, you're much too pale, Katie. I've told everyone so much about you, I bet they'll all know you. It's all seniors here, and all most of them have to do is brag about their children and grandchildren. I really do like it here, Katie, there's lots of people my age, so I have lots of friends and I think I've read more books since I've moved here than I did in the first seventy five years of my life and I tutor students at the university in advanced calculus three afternoons a week. Come on, let's go, we can catch the bus down in front of the next building."

"Don't you have a car Mom? If you're tired, I'll drive."

"No, Katie, I gave it up, it was silly to have a car when I can take the bus anywhere I want to go and, anyhow, your driver's license is expired isn't it?"

"Oh, I guess it is! Phoebe is coming this weekend so I'll wait until Monday and go to San Francisco for the day and I'll take care of getting it renewed, get temporary quarters and take care of everything I need to out there, but, don't worry, I'll be home in time for dinner!"

They took the bus to Big Red Pizza and Kathryn pointed out the sights to Chakotay along the way. A few things had changed, but for the most part, Bloomington was exactly as Kathryn remembered it, except that there were a lot more for sale signs now and many places had closed. The economy had certainly changed in the last seven years and even a small town like Bloomington wasn't exempt and reflected the hard times. After pizza they walked around Indiana University's campus for a while then took the bus to the mall to go shopping.

Chakotay got a shopping cart and pushed it along as Gretchen got the PADD from her purse and she and Kathryn amended the shopping list as some meals Gretchen planned had to be changed to accommodate Chakotay's preferences. Gretchen placed a box of cereal and a box of oatmeal in the cart and asked, "What do you like for breakfast, Chakotay?"

"Any thing is fine, Ma'am, don't worry about me."

Gretchen stopped in the middle of the aisle and put her hands on her hips, "Will you stop saying that! You've been gone for seven years and probably been eating nothing but tasteless replicated food and I'm sure there's lots of things you've missed. Will you please stop being difficult and tell me what you like? Chakotay, I may not be your mother, but I'm going to spoil you like one of my own whether you like it or not! Now, what do you like for breakfast?"

He realized he'd have less chance winning an argument from Gretchen in the grocery store than from her daughter on the bridge, so he smiled at her and said, "I like omelets with toast and some fruit usually, but I like oatmeal and cold cereal too."

Gretchen returned his smile, "That's better, we'll get extra eggs and you can get what you like to put in your omelets. I always have lots of fresh fruit and vegetables, I think they're very healthy. Do you like Italian food, spaghetti, lasagna, that sort of thing?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Gretchen loaded several packages of pasta into the cart, "What else?"

"I eat a lot of rice and I like most any vegetable except for…"

"Carrots!" Gretchen interrupted, "Katie told me, no carrots, no pudding! Katie, I forgot, run back and get more coffee and whatever kind of tea Chakotay likes and I'll meet up with you in the produce section."

They finished up their grocery shopping and went across the mall to the department store. Kathryn had tried to pay for the groceries, but her mother refused, so she resolved that she would make the next trip to the grocery store when her mother was out. She had gathered from her mother's repeated explanations that she had decided she could do without certain things to mean that the reality was she could no longer afford them and was too proud to say so. While Kathryn's family had never been wealthy, they had always had a comfortable life and been able to afford most everything they wanted and needed.

Gretchen sat on a bench with their groceries, "Katie, I'm tired, you two go on and get what you need and I'll wait right here. Go on, I have a book with me, I'll just rest up and read. Oh, could you please get me some toothpaste, you remember what kind, don't you?"

Kathryn kissed her mother on the cheek, "Of course, Mom! I only need a few things, we'll be right back." Kathryn and Chakotay entered the department store, got a cart and picked up the toothpaste first thing. "Well, Chakotay, what do you need?"

"Oh, gosh, I should have made a list! I know I need some socks and I guess I'd better get another pair of pajamas and something to wear to your party on Saturday night and I need toothpaste too, I hate that lousy stuff DS9 gave us, and I'll get some sunscreen, we'll need it if we go to the pool. What about you?"

"Pool! Oh, I'll have to get a swim suit, my old one was so ratty I didn't bother packing it. I need shampoo and hair conditioner and something for my skin, DS9 dried it out, and I guess I'll get something new to wear to the party too and I noticed Mom's slippers are pretty worn out, so I'll get her some new ones. I'm going to need more PADDs, but I'll just pick some up from Starfleet on Monday. Want to meet up by the checkout in half an hour?"

"Sure, Kathryn, you keep the cart, I don't need one." Chakotay got what he needed and arrived at the checkouts with a few minutes to spare, so he looked at magazines while he waited. After fifteen minutes he went to the ladies clothing department and looked for Kathryn, but he couldn't find her. He did find her cart outside the dressing room so he put his things in it and waited. After another five minutes he finally asked the attendant, "I can't find my friend, but that's her cart over there, can you check and see if there's a short redheaded lady in there? She was wearing a blue dress, her name is Kathryn."

The woman smiled, "Yes, she's in there, she's trying on clothes. Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"No, thank you, it's fine, just so I know where she is. I'll wait here."

The woman smiled again, "She's trying on swim suits, Sir, you may want to have a seat!" He smiled back and shook his head at the suggestion, but, after another five minutes, he gave up and sat down.

Kathryn finally emerged with a stack of clothing that was practically over her head, handed most of it to the attendant with apologies and threw the rest in the cart. "Sorry, Chakotay, have you been waiting long?"

"Long enough to now understand why they have seats here! So, did you find everything you needed?"

"No, I must have tried on a dozen swim suits, but I couldn't find one that looked good, so I finally settled for one that probably won't make more than a few people scream and run. I did find a nice dress for the party, though."

"Kathryn, you're being silly, you look fine!"

"Thanks, but this was the first time since we got back I'd seen myself in a full length mirror, the last seven years and gravity haven't been very kind to me, I'm afraid. Chakotay, do you realize I'm forty seven years old now? I'm an old lady! Come on, let's get out of here before Mom sends out a search party!"

"OK, but I'll say it again, I think you look just fine and you're very pretty and watch out who you call old, Kathryn. Don't forget I'm two years older than you are!"

She nudged him with her shoulder, "That old? When we get back to Mom's I'll sign you up for the checkers tournament! Oh, show your ID at the checkout so we can get the senior discount." He rewarded her remark with a nudge and a smirk as he forged onward with their shopping cart.

When they got home they put the groceries away and Gretchen showed Kathryn and Chakotay family pictures from the last seven years as they had iced tea and brownies. They were all tired so they turned in early. By time Kathryn got out of the bathroom Chakotay was already asleep. She crawled into her childhood bed, pulled up the covers and took a deep breath as she thought of the line from one of her favorite childhood bedtime stories her father used to read her, there was no place like home!

When Chakotay awoke he picked up his watch from the night table and it was after 9:00 am, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so late. He could smell the aroma of coffee and cinnamon, so he looked over to Kathryn's side of the room, however she was still asleep, so he knew it had to be Mrs. Janeway that was up. Chakotay went across the hall to the bathroom and returned to their room, trying to decide if he should get dressed or not as his family always ate breakfast in their night clothes and then got dressed, he could still remember his mother in her red and blue plaid bathrobe, smiling as she greeted him each morning and asked him what he wanted for breakfast. He recalled that on New Earth Kathryn often put her night clothes on early in the evening, however she was always dressed for breakfast, so he grabbed some clothes and went across the hall to dress.

"Good morning!" Gretchen said from the table as she put down her book and got up to go get the coffee pot, "Sit down and have some coffee. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Ma'am, very well, thank you."

Gretchen poured him some coffee, went to the stove and sat a pan on it, "What would you like for breakfast? I baked some cinnamon rolls, I kept them in the oven so they'd stay warm, what else would you like?" Chakotay looked at Gretchen standing there at the stove in her pink floral bathrobe and just smiled at her. She smiled back, "What is it, Dear, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it's just that you remind me of my mother, standing at the stove asking me what I wanted for breakfast. I'm sorry, if you don't mind I'll just have coffee for now and wait to have breakfast with Kathryn, she's still asleep."

Gretchen put a plate of rolls on the table as she said, "That's quite alright, looking at you I can tell your mother must have been a handsome woman, so I'll take that as a compliment! Have a cinnamon roll with your coffee at least. Poor Katie must have been so tired, I've never known her to sleep so late. The last couple of weeks were hard on her, weren't they?"

"Yes, Ma'am, everyone was so excited about coming home and it was such a blow when we learned we'd have to wait ten more days. The debriefings were long and very intense and, since she was the captain, Kathryn's were the worst of all, but she's a tough lady, so I know she'll be just fine."

Gretchen sat at the table, "Yes, she will, she's so much like her father, she's third generation Starfleet you know and she comes from good pioneer roots, she's as tough as they come! Were either of your parents Starfleet too?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am, they were farmers mostly, we had a very simple life, lived off the land and followed our tribe's traditional values and way of life."

Gretchen patted Chakotay on the arm, "Then, you come from good pioneer roots too! I'm sure your parents were wonderful people, they'd have to have been to have raised a son like you and just remember that your honor them and their memory by being who you are. Well, what would you like to do today?"

He grabbed another cinnamon roll off the plate, "These are delicious! I don't know, whatever Kathryn wants to, I imagine she'll just want to spend time with you and rest."

"I hope so, she does look tired. I have to go tutor this afternoon, so maybe you two can go to the pool, Katie loves to swim. Well, good morning, sleepyhead!" Gretchen greeted as Kathryn kissed her mother and sat at the table. "Did you sleep well? What would you like for breakfast?"

Kathryn inhaled the scent from her coffee, took a sip, sat back in her chair and pulled her robe around her. "Best coffee in the galaxy! Yes, Mom, I slept better than I have in years. Fix whatever you want, I've been making all the decisions for the last seven years and I'm tired of it, so you decide! " she replied as she grabbed a cinnamon roll. "Oh, these are even better than I remember, Grandma's recipe, right?"

"Of course! Eat up, you need to put some meat on your bones. How about cheese omelets with toast and some melon? Would that be OK?"

"That sounds wonderful, Mom! Chakotay, you haven't eaten?"

"No, Kathryn, I wanted to wait for you, but I've had coffee and two cinnamon rolls and your mother and I have been having a nice conversation. I haven't been up that long, I guess I was pretty tired too. So, what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know, I sort of like not having plans! I want to spend time with Mom and you, eat a lot and sleep a lot until Monday. I would like to go to the pool this afternoon. Mom, do you have something I can borrow to wear over my suit to the pool?"

Gretchen slid their breakfasts in front of them, "Eat up, kids! Sure, Katie, I'm going to get dressed now, I'll leave it on your bed and some beach towels, my pool pass and a beach bag too. If you go out the building and turn left and keep walking, you're run right into the pool. Oh, you should call Aunt Sharon and Uncle Dave and your cousins in Cincinnati, they're dying to hear from you and Mr. and Mrs. Garfield too. I told everyone you'd be tired so they should wait for you to call and not call here. OK, there's more of everything, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kathryn and Chakotay ate a leisurely breakfast and afterwards, much to Kathryn's chagrin, Gretchen dragged out her baby pictures to show Chakotay while Kathryn made calls to speak to friends and family. At lunchtime they still weren't the least bit hungry, so Gretchen ate alone and headed off to the university for the afternoon to tutor. Kathryn had gathered in her conversation with her Aunt that her mother had to return to work part time to make ends meet. Fortunately Kathryn knew, when she went to San Francisco on Monday and got things straightened out, she should have seven years of captain's pay waiting for her, so she would be able to help out her mother substantially.

She and Chakotay changed and headed for the pool. Since they were the only younger people there save for a few of the residents' visiting grandchildren and Kathryn looked so much like her mother, everyone knew who she was and they were besieged with Gretchen's friends that wanted to meet her and say hello. She did know a few of them, so it wasn't so bad and they were polite and left them alone soon enough.

Chakotay spread their towels out on their chairs and said, "Gee, Kathryn, maybe you should hire a body guard? Find the sunscreen, I promised your mother I'd make sure you put it on, your skin's so fair you'll burn if you don't, it's not used to real sunshine."

She dug it out of the bag and slipped off her sandals, "I think it's you that's going to need a body guard, you're the only man here except for the lifeguard who's under 75, and, in case you haven't noticed, you have a lot of fans!"

He looked up and she was right, most of the elderly ladies there were indeed staring at him and twittered and waved as he looked at them. "OK, I'll be careful, but they don't look too dangerous. Now, let me see that new swimsuit it took you so long to pick out and I'll put sunscreen on your back." Kathryn turned her back, slipped off her beach robe and Chakotay applied sunscreen to her back. "You look good from the back, now let me see the front."

"Oh, all right!" she huffed as she grabbed the sunscreen from him and laid down on the chaise, "Happy now?"

It was just a plain simple conservative black one piece suit with a slight gathering at the top and a turquoise design around the middle, but it was very flattering on her. "Yes, Kathryn, it's very pretty, you look nice, you may give some of these old men a heart attack!"

"I doubt that," she replied as she started applying sunscreen, "Like I said, the years haven't been very kind to me and I wasn't that good to start with!" she laughed as she handed him the sunscreen.

"Kathryn, don't say that, I happen to think you have a very pretty figure!"

"Well, thank you, but I don't. I'm short, too thick around the middle and there's not enough up top. The tag said this suit would camouflage and fix all that, but I think it lied."

"Stop that, I said you're very pretty and you're not going to insult my taste are you? There's nothing wrong with your middle or your top, you're just fine and you've always taken good care of yourself, exercised, eaten right and it shows. Kathryn, pretty and sexy isn't having a tiny wasp waist and a huge chest and being two meters tall like those ridiculous anorexic fashion models in that magazine you were looking at, it's being fit and healthy and real and you are those things. Your mother is shaped just like you and she's even shorter and I happen to think she's beautiful too, don't you?"

"Of course, Mom is beautiful, she always has been, but…"

Chakotay cut her off, "Good, it's settled then, you're both beautiful! Now would you please put sunscreen on my back so we can get in the pool? It's been so long since I've been swimming I'm not sure I remember how."

They swam a few laps before they realized it was going to take more than one night's sleep to overcome the effects of the last few weeks, so they toweled off and laid back down on the chaises to soak up the sun and relax. After a few minutes Kathryn felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up, however she didn't see anyone and her eyes had to travel a good meter down before she found the source. It was a little girl, perhaps about six years old, with red ponytails, somewhat askew, sprouting out from the sides of her head and a generous smathering of freckles across her face.

The little girl smiled and said, "You're Captain Janeway, aren't you? I saw you on the news yesterday. Grammy said your mommy lives here."

Kathryn sat up and smiled, "Yes, I am Captain Janeway, and who are you?"

"I'm Katie Flanagan, I'm here visiting my great grandma, I'm from Chicago."

An elderly lady rushed up and grabbed the little girl's hand, "I'm so sorry, I told her not to bother you! Come along, Katie!"

"It's no bother, Ma'am, really, I'd be glad to talk to her. Please let her stay and visit for a while and I'll see that she gets back to you safely."

The woman extended her hand and shook Kathryn's. "Thank you so much, she's just crazy about starships and all, she wants to join Starfleet when she grows up. It was nice to meet you, you're Gretchen Janeway's daughter in the 6000 building, right? I'm Amanda Hopkins, I live in the 4000 building."

"Yes, Ma'am, nice to meet you too." The little girl sat down on the end of Kathryn's chair and held out a book. "Well, Katie, what have you got there?" Chakotay moved over and sat on the ground beside Kathryn's chaise so he could see it too.

"It's my coloring book, would you please sign it for me?" The little girl's green eyes got huge, "Wow, you're Chakotay aren't you? You were the first officer, right? I saw you on the news too! You're a real Indian!"

He shook the little girl's hand, "Pleased to meet you, Katie, and yes, I am a real Indian!"

"Wow, that's so cool! Will you sign my coloring book too?" See held it out along with a black crayon as she grinned from ear to ear.

He looked at her and smiled, "I can do better than that, how about you go get your crayons and we'll color some pictures and then we can sign them?" Katie nodded her head and ran off to get her crayons. He looked at Kathryn and shrugged his shoulders, "We have to keep our fans happy, don't we? She's cute, who knows, maybe in another twelve years or so she'll be a cadet? You do like to color, don't you?"

Kathryn giggled, "Yes, actually I do! She is cute."

Katie returned and they picked out a picture for Kathryn to color. Katie was truly amazed, "Wow, you color good, you can stay in the lines! Did they teach you that at Starfleet? I'm going to be a starship captain too when I grow up!"

Kathryn looked up and smiled, "No, actually my Mom taught me how to color, but you learn lots of interesting things at Starfleet Academy. If you want to go there you'll have to be a good girl and study hard and get good grades in school. I bet you'll make a good starship captain, you have red hair and freckles and your name is Katie, just like me."

Kathryn couldn't have amazed the little girl any more if she had just landed Voyager on the pool deck, "Wow, your name is Katie too?"

Kathryn smiled at her, "Yes, well it's really Kathryn, but when I was little everyone called me Katie, my mom still calls me Katie and I had ponytails and freckles and liked to color just like you!" Kathryn finished coloring and neatly signed the bottom of the picture 'Capt. Kathryn Janeway' in red crayon. "Is that OK, Katie?"

"Oh yes! Do you get to tell everybody what to do on your ship? That must be great, everybody bosses me around, especially my brothers."

"Well, that's part of my job, but the most important part of my job is listening to the other people on my ship, because a lot of the time they are smarter than I am and I have to take orders from people too."

Katie handed the book to Chakotay, "Here, you pick out one to color, Chakotay. What does the first officer do?"

"Well, the first officer helps the captain to run the ship, it's a hard job, so captains need a little help. Would this picture of Flotter be OK?" She nodded enthusiastically. "OK, well I'll need the blue crayon, can you hand it to me, please? Do you like Flotter?"

"Oh yes, he's one of my favorites! I wish he would come and teach me to swim, I can't and Grammy doesn't know how either, so she can't teach me and we don't have a pool at home."

Chakotay gave Kathryn a wink and returned to his coloring. "When Captain Janeway was little, she liked Flotter a lot too. We didn't have holosuites where I grew up, so our parents would tell us stories, mostly stories about animals though. Maybe when we're done I could ask your grammy if I could teach you to swim, would you like that?"

"Oh yes! I mean yes, Sir! Mommy says you have to be polite to grownups and you have to say 'sir' and ma'am' in Starfleet, don't you? Does Captain Janeway have to call you 'sir'?"

He grinned, "No, she doesn't, because she's my boss, but I have to call her 'ma'am'. There, do you think that's good enough?"

She looked over his coloring, "Yes, but you have to put more purple in Flotter's clothes, they're not just blue, they're purple too. You color even better than Captain Janeway!"

"Well, thank you, but I think she's pretty good with crayons too and she likes to paint. I like to make sand paintings, they're just like coloring, only you use different colored sand to make the pictures. Have you ever done that?"

"No, but it sounds like fun! OK, that's enough purple, can you sign it now?" Chakotay neatly signed his coloring with the purple crayon. Katie grabbed her coloring book and held it to her chest like it was her most precious possession. "Thank you so much, I'll keep this forever, I'm going to put them up in my room and take them to show and tell so everyone knows I met the real Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay from Voyager. This is so cool!"

Kathryn stood and shook her hand, "Thank you, Katie, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope I see you at Starfleet Academy in a few more years. Carry on, Cadet!"

Katie snapped to attention, "Yes, Ma'am!" Chakotay grabbed Katie's crayons off the chair, took her hand and led her back to her great grandmother. She consented to allow him to teach her to swim, so they got in the shallow end of the pool and the swimming lesson started as the little girl chattered incessantly, asking every question she could think of about Starfleet and starships.

Kathryn reached into the beach bag for a bottle of water and noticed a yellow crayon on the ground, so she took it back to the little girl's great grandmother. "Here, Ms. Hopkins, Katie forgot a crayon. She's an absolutely delightful little girl, we really enjoyed meeting her. Perhaps sometime we could take her to San Francisco for the day and show her the academy?"

"Oh, that would be just wonderful, I know she'd love it, she's just crazy about Starfleet! Do you and your husband have children, Captain Janeway?"

Kathryn was taken aback, "What? No, Oh! Chakotay and I aren't married, we're just friends and, no I don't have any children and please call me Kathryn."

The woman shook her hand, Well, thank you so much again Capt…Kathryn. I'm sorry, I remember now Gretchen said it's your sister that's married. Katie can be quite precocious and you were both so good with her and look at her with Chakotay, she's having a wonderful time!" The woman patted Kathryn on the arm and smiled. "You make a handsome couple, maybe you should give it some thought, Dearie? I'm sure Gretchen would like some more grandchildren to brag about!"

Kathryn watched Chakotay supporting little Katie's middle as she dogpaddled around the pool and she smiled as she said, "You never know, Ms. Hopkins! Well, I'll be in touch and see if we can make arrangements to take Katie on a tour of the academy. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure we'll see you again soon, have a good afternoon."

When they returned from the pool Chakotay went to shower first while Kathryn went to the kitchen to fix a late lunch. He returned in less than ten minutes and sat at the table, neatly dressed.

She wheeled around and gasped, "What are you doing here so fast? Lunch is going to be awhile, it seems Mom doesn't have a replicator, I'm trying to fix something."

He got up and went to the counter, "Kathryn, why don't you let me fix lunch and go take a shower, I'll have it ready by time you get back. I'll figure out where everything is and I won't make a mess. Go on, Kathryn!" He looked around the kitchen and took inventory as she stood there, "She doesn't have a dish washer either."

"Yes, she does!" Kathryn said as she patted him on the back. She knew better than to argue about fixing lunch, so she left him to prepare lunch and took her shower. After lunch they were both tired, so they took a nap and didn't wake up until Gretchen returned and started rattling pots and pans in the kitchen to make dinner. After dinner some friends dropped by and they all played cards until much too late and went to bed, totally exhausted.

Kathryn's welcome home party on Saturday night was quite an affair. Gretchen had commandeered the apartment complex's community room, Kathryn's sister and her family had come early to decorate it and everyone brought food to share. Friends and family came from far and wide and there must have been close to one hundred people there, from the very old to lots of children and even a week old grand niece that Gretchen was meeting for the first time.

As Chakotay expected, Kathryn was passed around just like the new baby was and, as hard as she tried to keep the two of them together, they were often separated, however he found the Janeway clan to be warm and welcoming. Although Kathryn was the center of attention as she should be, he found he came a close second and had to laugh that he was introduced from one group of people to the next as everything from Voyager's first officer to Kathryn's new boyfriend and some even elevated him to status of Kathryn's fiancé. He wasn't exactly sure where he stood with Kathryn, but he was glad to be somewhere in between first officer and fiancé. He had considered asking her straight out how she felt about him, but was afraid she might again chose to define parameters and, this time, he was content to bide his time and let the parameters define themselves. Kathryn loved him, he was sure of that, however he was unsure just what the nature of that love was. She had said he was her best friend and had consented to go on a date with him, so Chakotay chose to heed the old maxim that he should have faith that the universe will unfold as it should.

They finally managed to reconnect when people started sitting down to eat. The array of food was impressive and easily enough to feed three times as many people as were there, but most of it was simple old fashioned country fare: fried chicken, fried fish, hams, BBQ meats, casseroles, salads, colorful gelatin molds, macaroni and cheese, cole slaw, potato salad, baked beans, corn on the cob, homemade breads and rolls and a table piled high with almost every dessert imaginable and another with an array of beers, wines and other beverages.

Kathryn pulled herself away from two of her many cousins and put a plate of food on the table that was piled as high as possible. Chakotay looked at her and smiled, "Kathryn, are you really going to eat all that?"

She dug her fork in and shoveled an enormous amount of macaroni salad into her mouth, chased it down with some ice tea and said, "I'm damn well going to try! I've been dreaming of all these foods for the last seven years and I swear, I will eat some of everything and then go back for seconds! By the way, your plate looks pretty full too, so I take it you didn't have trouble finding something to eat either?"

"Are you kidding? Your Aunt Whatshername, the one in the purple dress, kept insisting I needed fattening up and she put half this food on my plate and then she complimented me on how well I spoke English," Chakotay said as he too downed a forkful of macaroni and cheese."

Kathryn laughed, "That's Aunt Enid, don't worry about her, she's been to the punch bowl one too many times already and, be careful, that red punch in the bowl at the back of the table where the kids can't reach it is spiked. Try one of these deviled eggs, they're delicious!" She handed him one from her plate and set about attacking a piece of fried chicken.

He ate it in one bite. "No doubt about it, Kathryn, the Janeway clan can cook. All of the food is absolutely delicious and everyone has been so nice to me and so welcoming, I feel like a part of the family too."

"You are, Chakotay," she said as she patted his hand. "Like it or not, you've been adopted and you have a new family now, if you want it."

He placed his hand over hers, "More than anything, Kathryn!"

After everyone had eaten seconds and thirds, coffee and tea were served and the dessert table was attacked with a vengeance, the Janeways could both cook and eat! Kathryn gave a brief thank you speech after dinner and some liquor covertly made its way around to pep up the soft drinks as the music started.

Kathryn finally pushed her plate aside and lamented, "I should have bought this dress a size larger! Oh my gosh but did I eat too much, but," she grinned, "It was worth it!"

Chakotay picked up her empty plate and asked, "There's some liquor going around, would you like a drink or some of that spiked punch now?"

She shook her head and then she grinned and threw up her hands, "What the heck, you only get welcomed home from being lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years once in your life! Can you please bring me some punch, but put a lot of ice in it, I'm not used to real alcohol and," she giggled, "we both know what happened the last time I had some!"

He brought her the punch and sat it in front of her with some cookies, "Here, cookies go with punch and these are really good. Don't worry, I put a lot of ice in your punch. Kathryn, this is a nice song, would you like to dance?"

Kathryn gave him a little smile, "Yes, I'd like that." Chakotay took her hand and led her to the dance floor, realizing that really was the first time they had held hands as they walked; it felt good. Kathryn was wearing her flat sandals, so she tucked her head under Chakotay's chin as she put her arms around his shoulders and he slipped his around her waist; despite the difference in their sizes, they fit together well. They had occasionally danced on Voyager at various parties, but always slightly apart, as captain and first officer, with Kathryn putting one hand on Chakotay's shoulder and the other in his palm. She sighed as she leaned into his body and swayed with the slow music and mused, "Chakotay, this is wonderful, I can't even remember, when was the last time we danced together?"

He held her a little tighter, "Was it at the Christmas party last year?"

She held him a little tighter, "I think so, yes, it was."

They didn't speak any more, they just held one another and danced. When the music stopped they went on a little longer and then slid apart to realize the others had moved towards the edges of the dance floor and they were alone in the middle, being watched. They received a round of applause as a wild polka began playing and everyone joined hands and polkaed around the dance floor. Hardly anyone knew how to dance an old dance like the polka, but it didn't matter, everyone was having too much fun to care.

When the polka marathon finally stopped, Chakotay tried to find Kathryn, but found her sister Phoebe instead as Kathryn had been commandeered by an uncle. Chakotay looked at him and, by his bright purple jacket, guessed he must be the uncle that corresponded with the slightly tipsy Aunt Enid.

Phoebe confirmed his suspicions, "Yes, that's Aunt Enid's husband Uncle Joe and, don't worry, he's harmless! He used to do magic tricks for Katie and I when we were kids, he's quite the amateur magician." Phoebe took Chakotay's hand, "Please, come sit, I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone yet, I want to get to know you, seeing as you've stolen my sister's heart."

Chakotay chucked, "I don't know about that, your sister and I are just friends, I'm only staying at your mother's because I didn't exactly have any other place to go and Kathryn insisted."

"Uh huh," Phoebe grinned, "Katie brought a stray dog home once but she's not in the habit of bringing stray men home! She told me all about you, except I think she left out the juicy parts, so spill it, Chakotay!"

He grinned into his palm as he rubbed his chin, Kathryn seldom had trouble making him get right to the point, but her sister was uncanny in her ability to do so. "Phoebe, there are no juicy parts, Kathryn and I are friends, I've been her first officer for the last seven years and we are very close, but just as friends. I won't lie to you, I'd like to see that change, but you know how Kathryn is, I'm not going to push her."

Phoebe smiled and took his hands, "Of course not, Katie Janeway is stubborn and pig headed and can't be pushed." She looked down and then looked up with a devilish twinkle is her eyes. "Chakotay, if you want a little juice, you've got to squeeze, now get out there and steal her away from Uncle Joe and squeeze her a little bit!" She rose and pulled him to his feet, "Come on, I'll dance you over there and then you can cut in. She likes you too, she told me so. There's a pretty little garden with fountain behind the building, why don't you sneak out there with her and make sure she has some juicy bits to tell me tomorrow?"

Chakotay was dragging his feet, "I don't know, Phoebe, she hasn't seen all her relatives in seven years, I think I should let her have time with them, Kathryn and I will have plenty of time later."

Phoebe looked him straight in the eye, "Chakotay, when Kathryn invited you home with her, did you try to argue and say no?"

"Yes, I was…."

"And when y'all went out for pizza did you try to pay for it, but Mom and Katie wouldn't let you?"

"Yes, but…"

"And, after breakfast and lunch today, did you try to get Mom to let you do the dishes?"

"Of course, but she…"

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "And just what makes you think that you are going to win this argument, then?"

He smiled at her and extended his hand, "Foolish thought! Would you care to dance?"

She took his hand and smiled, "So nice of you to ask, I'd love to!" Phoebe dragged him to the dance floor and was definitely leading as she steered them over to Kathryn and Uncle Joe. Since he didn't seem that he wanted to cut in on them, Phoebe did. "All right, Katie, you have been monopolizing Uncle Joe long enough, my turn!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her uncle and twirled off with him.

She looked at Chakotay with surprise, "What was that all about?"

"You know your sister! Would you like to finish this dance and then go outside? Phoebe said there's a pretty garden with a fountain behind the building."

Kathryn wiped her brow, "No, thanks, I'm tired, I need to sit down for a few minutes. Would you please bring me some iced tea?"

He ushered her back to their table as Phoebe gave him a scowl. "Of course, would you like anything to eat?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He brought her the iced tea and, throughout the rest of the evening, various friends and relatives dropped by; Chakotay really didn't have much of an opportunity to talk to her. He tried to get her to go outside again later, but she declined, citing the mosquitoes that were bound to be there and that she wanted to try to speak with everyone and it wouldn't be polite to duck out on her own party. Chakotay had to agree with her on that one as many of the guests had traveled a great distance to attend Kathryn's welcome home party.

As Kathryn's young nephew brought his grandmother back to their table, he announced that the next song would be the last one as they had to clean up the building and be out by 1 am. Chakotay touched Kathryn's hand, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, her nephew bowed formally and asked, "Aunt Katie, may I have this dance?" She looked at Chakotay apologetically and went to dance with her nephew, so he asked Gretchen to dance.

Gretchen looked up at Chakotay and smiled, "You dance well, you and Katie looked so cute out there, everyone said so! I think she really had a good time and she looks so pretty in that new dress, blue really suits her, don't you think?"

"Yes, but she looks pretty in most any color. I think she looks especially beautiful tonight and I know she had a good time. I've had a wonderful time too, everyone has been so nice to me, you certainly have a wonderful family and the food was excellent, everything was just delicious!"

"We Janeways do put out a good spread, don't we? Well, it's not every day we get to welcome home someone who's been gone for so long and welcome a new member to the family as well!" She looked up at him and smiled as only a mother can. "I don't mean to be presumptuous or to rush things, but I hope you intend to stick around, Chakotay, and be a part of Katie's life. You two are good for each other, you balance out one another so well, it's no wonder you worked so well together. My baby grew into an amazing woman, but, despite what she may think, she still needs someone to take care of her and look after her and I hope that someone is you."

He looked down at her and grinned, "Thank you, Ma'am, I don't know what the future holds, but, if Kathryn will let me, I would certainly like to be part of her life, I've never met anyone like her."

Gretchen returned his smile, "That's because Edward and I only made one Katie Janeway. She may look more like me, but she's every bit her father, from his intelligence and command ability to his kind and gentle ways all the way to the twinkle in his eye, Katie has her father's eyes. Her stubborn streak, well she got that from me, I'm afraid, but I suspect you've learned to deal with it?"

"Pretty much, I'd just say 'Yes, Captain' and that usually settled it! Actually, apart from a few command disputes, we've always gotten along pretty well, we can both admit when we're wrong and apologize. The only times we've had problems is when she gets kind of withdrawn every now and then and she won't talk to me, but I've learned to just let her have her space, it seems to work best."

Gretchen nodded, "Yes, it does, I don't know why she gets that way sometimes, but she does, she can be very moody. She pushes herself so, I think that's it, and she drinks too much coffee!"

"You'll get no argument from me, I've tried and I can't make her cut down, but somehow she wouldn't be Kathryn without the coffee. In all honesty, I like her just the way she is, I wouldn't want to change her."

Gretchen gave Chakotay a hug and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek as the dance ended. "Neither would I. Now, you go find Katie and you two walk home, I'm getting a ride with Phoebe and we'll bring home some of the leftovers, we've planned a picnic out at Lake Monroe tomorrow afternoon, the grandkids love it out there and I bet you will too. It'll take us a while to pack up and clean up, so you'll have the apartment to yourselves. Go on, git, we don't need any help, go spend some time with Katie."

Chakotay found Kathryn saying goodbye to various relatives as they left and waited off to the side and waited for her to finish. When the last of them had departed, he helped her gather the gifts a few of them had brought her and put them into a bag to carry home.

He weighed the bag, "Wow, you made out pretty well, Kathryn!"

"I did, didn't I? Mom told everyone no gifts, but I think some of them had birthday and holiday gifts saved up for me, so they brought them anyhow. Why don't you give them to Mom to put in the car if they're that heavy? You want to walk back, don't you?"

"Yes, Kathryn, unless you're too tired? You danced up quite a storm out there!"

She giggled, "Yes I did and it was fun! I'm so glad I wore my sandals now, you'd have to carry me home if I'd worn my other shoes. I'm sorry I didn't get to dance with you but once; every time I tried to look for you someone grabbed me or one of my aunts or cousins had you. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Chakotay held the door open as they stepped into the cool night air and Kathryn sighed, "Oh, what a lovely night and it's almost a full moon!"

Chakotay stopped and looked up at the moon with her before they started walking, "You were right about Indiana moons, they are pretty. Speaking of pretty, you really look nice tonight, Kathryn, that's a beautiful dress."

She nudged his shoulder with hers, "You don't look so bad yourself… and I'm not even going to tell you what Aunt Enid said about you!"

Chakotay nudged her back, "Is she really your aunt?"

"Yes, 'fraid so, Uncle Joe is Dad's youngest brother. Oh, Chakotay, I wish Dad were here, I miss him so much and it seems that I miss him more now that I'm home." She took his hand squeezed it as they walked, "Daddy would have liked you, you know, you have all the qualities he most admired."

"Thank you, Kathryn, that means a lot to me. Maybe you can show me more pictures of him and tell me more about him? I know he was very special to you, just the same way his daughter is special to me." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and walked closer to her. "Your mom told me tonight that you're a lot like him, so I know he was an extraordinary person."

"Yes, he was, and thank you, and I happen to think you're pretty special too, Chakotay. I'm glad you came home with me, well not of why you had to, but I'm very glad you're here."

"So am I, your family has been so nice to me and I would have felt a little lost without you, you can get pretty used to seeing a person almost every day after seven years."

"That you can! Chakotay, let's promise, not matter what Starfleet and life throws at us, that we'll always stay close."

He stopped walking, sat the bag of gifts down and took her hands, "Kathryn, I'll make that promise to you, but somehow I think we already made it to each other about five years ago, didn't we?"

She hugged him, "Yes, we did." Kathryn picked up the bag and started running, "Come on, let's get home before these mosquitoes eat me alive! Race you!"

They got back to the apartment, made tea and Kathryn opened the gifts from her relatives as Chakotay handed them to her from the bag. He handed her the last one and she looked at the tag, "It's from Aunt Enid, I'm almost afraid to open it!" She tore off the paper, opened the box, pulled away the tissue paper and said "Well, it's purple…" as she lifted what looked like a conglomeration of lace and spaghetti from the box. "Oh my! I think it's a nightie, but, there's not much of it and I'm not quite sure how it goes."

Chakotay inspected it, but wasn't too sure either. "I think this is the front, but how all this goes I don't know. Did it come with instructions?" He handed it back to her, looked at her and grinned, "Whatever, I'm sure you'll look pretty in it, any chance you'd wear it tonight?"

She threw it back at him, "Not a chance, even if I could figure out how to put it on, I wouldn't be caught dead in a thing like that! Aunt Enid has a strange sense of humor and even stranger taste or lack thereof. Well, I'm going to go take a bath and put on my practical sensible easy to get into covers everything up pajamas. If Mom gets back before I'm done, can you please help her with putting away the leftovers?

"Of course and I'll clean up all the wrapping paper and boxes. Do you want me to put the gifts in our room or leave them out here?"

"Just leave them there, Mom will want to see them and I'll need to write thank yous in the morning too. I'm going to soak for awhile, can you please bang on the door and let me know when she gets back?"

"Of course… sure you won't reconsider about the purple nightgown?" She rolled her eyes and headed off down the hall shaking her head. "I'll take that as a no… but I would like to see you in it some day!" Chakotay gathered up the wrapping paper and boxes, disposed of them and sat back down to look over the gifts again. He took the nightgown out and held it up to his chest, trying to figure out how it was supposed to go. He was pretty sure Kathryn would indeed never wear it as she was just not given to such frivolous things, he'd seen most of her clothing over the years and it was, for the most part, conservative and practical, she didn't even wear short skirts. Still he had to wonder if she'd ever wear something like that for him, for anyone?

"I don't think that will fit, Chakotay!"

He quickly shoved the nightie back in the box, "Sorry, let me help you with those bags, Mrs. Janeway, I didn't hear you come in, it looks like you brought all the leftovers home!"

"No, not quite, but most of it will get eaten up at the picnic tomorrow, there's more people coming than I thought. What was that purple thing? You didn't buy that for Katie, did you? She won't wear anything like that, she's much too shy."

Chakotay helped Gretchen unpack the leftovers and put them away as they spoke, "No, her Aunt Enid gave it to her, whatever it is, and she wasn't too thrilled with it, but she liked everything else. What would you like me to do with the bread?"

"Just leave it out, we'll take it tomorrow, Phoebe will pick us up at ten. I should have known it was from Enid, the only good taste the woman ever had was marrying Joe. Well, Enid is sweet and we all love her, she just doesn't have very good taste in clothes and she's forever trying to get Katie change, hopeless as that may be. She probably meant it as an engagement gift, Katie was engaged before she left, but he gave up on her and married someone else, I guess you know that?"

"Yes, she told me. Well, she never told me much about it, I just know she was engaged and she was pretty upset when she got that letter from him, but I think she understood and she's over it now as far as I know. Oh, please excuse me, she's soaking in the tub and asked me to let her know when you got back."

"OK, tell her to hurry, I need to talk to her about tomorrow, we need to decide which part of the lake to go to."

Chakotay went to the bathroom door and gently knocked, but got no reply, so he knocked harder. Still getting no reply he called Kathryn, but got no answer. Finally he opened the door and called and, when she didn't reply he was worried, so he went in. Peeking around the shower curtain he saw an empty tub. He went across the hall to their room and Kathryn was curled up in the chair with a PADD in her lap, sound asleep. He put the PADD aside, scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

She startled awake as he was trying to both hold her and pull down the covers. "Chakotay, what are you doing?"

"You fell asleep in the chair, I'm putting you to bed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I should have turned down your bed first." He put her down on her feet and she shook the sleep from her head. "Your mom's home, she wanted to talk to you, do you want me to send her in?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep! When I got out of the tub I started making notes of everything I have to do in San Francisco on Monday and I guess I fell asleep." She retrieved her PADD and sat on the bed. "I have to see Admiral Paris first thing and I'll get temporary quarters, see about getting paid, go to the quartermaster and get PADDs and stuff, find out what happened to all my stuff, get my drivers license renewed, go to the credit union and, oh, there will be so much to do! You need to see Paris too, don't you?"

"Yes, my appointment is a little after yours. With any luck, we can take care of everything in one day, you want to come back here for dinner, don't you?"

"Yes, I told Mom I would. I don't know what Starfleet has planned, but Paris told me to expect to have to come in fairly often, so I may have to move back there. He did promise they would make the leave time up and I'll eventually get all the leave I'm owed. What about you, Chakotay, did he tell you anything?"

"No, not really, all I know is I'm in limbo until my reinstatement hearing, but I'll see if I can at least get temporary quarters, there's no point in renting an apartment if I'll only be there a month."

Kathryn made another note on her PADD and put it on the nightstand. "Well, if it turns out they won't give you quarters, you can stay with me, I'll get a two bedroom apartment, three if I can get it so there's room for an office. I'm sure it will all work out, Starfleet just wasn't expecting us back so soon! Let me go and see what Mom wants and then I need to get to bed, I'm really tired."

The next day they all went to Lake Monroe for a picnic and were having a wonderful time until a late afternoon thunderstorm cut the day short. Phoebe and her clan went home and Kathryn, Chakotay and Gretchen returned to the apartment, polished off more of the leftovers and they all turned in early."

Monday morning Kathryn and Chakotay beamed to Starfleet and split up to attend to all their loose ends and meetings and agreed to meet at a café nearby for lunch. Kathryn was a half hour late and joined Chakotay with a thud as she threw her things on the table and let out a huge sigh before she began speaking. "Oh!!! I'm sorry I'm late, I had a huge hassle at the credit union, everything's a mess, it's been a really bad day so far!" She composed herself and smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump my bad day on you, did you get your life straightened out?"

"Not exactly. I can't get quarters and they aren't going to pay me until I'm reinstated, I'm essentially not Starfleet until then, I have no privileges except for medical and a transporter pass, I can't even eat in the officer's mess or go to the PX." He leaned forward and looked Kathryn directly in the eye, paused and bit his lip before he went on, "Kathryn, I'm broke, more than broke actually as I sold everything I had and borrowed as much money as I could before I left to equip my ship. Kathryn, I'm really embarrassed to have to ask, but do you think you could lend me some money until I get paid? I can't get an apartment without enough for a deposit and they wouldn't give me a loan seeing as I'm in debt up to my ears and Starfleet won't guarantee I'll have a job in thirty days."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, but I'm broke too, they won't pay me either until my hearing, which has been pushed back to sixty days. I do have full officer's privileges at least and I did get quarters, we can go see them after lunch. I had a house before I left and I called Mark about it as I left him in charge of all my assets when I left. He eventually sold it and put my stuff into storage, except for what he sent to Mom, and he sent her all the money I had, which wasn't that much after buying and fixing up the house. With the economy so bad there wasn't much left over from the sale of my house and the fees for storage eventually drained out the account and it's all gone." Kathryn started sobbing, "Chakotay, my house and all my things are all gone, when the storage fees weren't paid they auctioned it all off, I have nothing except what I had on Voyager. Everything, all my books, my clothes, furniture, family heirlooms, mementos, my car, everything is gone!"

He slid his chair over beside hers and put his arms around her, "I'm so sorry, Kathryn. If I had anything, I'd help you, I'm sorry I can't, I should be able to take care of you." Tears started coming to his eyes too, "I swore I'd always be beside you and make your burdens lighter and now it looks like I can't keep that promise, I'm so sorry."

She wiped a tear from his cheek and took his hands, "No, you didn't, you're still here beside me. Don't worry, we'll figure something out, even if they boot me out or bust me to ensign they'll still have to pay me eventually, we just have to figure out how to make do until then."

"What about your family, Kathryn, could your mom or sister lend you any money?"

"No, I checked Mom's finances when she was out the other day because I wanted to see why she's in such a bad way as she shouldn't be because she gets her pension from the university and dad's benefits from Starfleet. Mom lent my sister a lot of money when she bought her house and then when she opened her art gallery and it failed and they lost it all. Mom borrowed a lot to try to keep the farm going and she has all those loans to pay back, after that and what little she gets tutoring, there's not much left for her to live on. The truth of the matter is that she didn't sell the farm, she took out a mortgage and couldn't pay it, Mom lost the farm, they foreclosed and her car was repossessed. Mark did send her everything from my account like he said, but it's long gone. My sister and her family are in a bad way too because of the economy, nobody has money to buy her paintings and my brother-in-law got laid off last month, they may lose their house if he can't find a good job soon, he's working in a supermarket right now. I don't think there's anyone in my family who could help me. I even swallowed my pride and asked Admiral Paris if he could lend me some money, but he just lent Tom and B'Elanna everything he had so they could buy a house. Chakotay, whatever you do, don't let Mom know what dire straits I'm in, she doesn't need to know."

"OK, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Starfleet isn't going to need me the next thirty days, so I can get a job, I'll look for one this afternoon, so I'll be able to help you out."

Kathryn managed a faint smile, "I'll look for a job too, I'm sure someone's looking for a good starship captain! I did apply for a loan against my expected pay, so maybe that will work out, but there's a thirty day wait for approval. Well, let's order, but the cards they gave us at DS9 are all we have, so let's order cheap!"

After lunch they went to see Kathryn's quarters. There was a housing shortage at Starfleet due to all the personnel stationed there from the Dominion Wars, so she was lucky to get anything on short notice. She keyed her code in the door and they stepped in. She sniffed the air, "Ew, let's open the window, smells like Neelix has been cooking in here! This was all I could get, worst building here, but it's furnished, if you call this furniture." While Chakotay struggled to get the window open, Kathryn checked out the apartment, returned to the living room and punched her com badge, "Janeway to Starfleet housing!"

"Housing here, Petty Officer Sotaki speaking."

"This is Captain Janeway, I'm in the quarters you just assigned me this morning and there seems to be a mistake."

"What's wrong, Ma'am?"

"I requested a three bedroom unit and there's only one and there's no replicator and it smells awful in here and the window won't open."

"Checking, Ma'am, Janeway, Captain Kathryn… OK, I have it… it says you're single, is that correct and do you have children, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I am and, no, I don't."

"Then that's why you have a one bedroom, unless you have children, you're not entitled to larger quarters."

"But I requested three bedrooms, two would do, and I'm a **captain**, Petty Officer, surely you can do better than this!"

"Yes, Ma'am, but there's a housing shortage, only families with children get extra bedrooms, new regulations Ma'am. You can request something larger and I'll put your name on the list, but it will probably be at least a year's wait."

"Fine! What about the replicator, I don't have one, it's missing."

"Starfleet no longer furnishes replicators, but there's a hook up for one, so you can just install your own. I can send someone out to fix the window, would next Tuesday at 1600 be convenient, Ma'am?"

"No, it wouldn't! Can't you send someone right now?" Kathryn put her hands on her hips. "I'll wait."

"I'm sorry, Captain, budget cutbacks, we only have two maintenance technicians for your building. I could have someone bring you some air freshener, Ma'am."

"Don't bother! Janeway, out."

She sank onto the sofa and Chakotay gave up on the window and joined her. Kathryn shifted and realized the sofa had a pronounced wobble. "Budget cutbacks, only three legs instead of four!" she grinned. "Well, Chakotay, this isn't much, but you're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"Thank you, Kathryn, seeing as there's no replicator you'll be needing a cook, won't you? Get up, lets see if the sofa opens to a bed." They pulled off the cushions and discovered that it didn't. "Don't worry, I can sleep on the sofa. Can you hand me a PADD?" She got him one and he slipped it under the wobbly leg, "Problem solved, well sort of, but doesn't wobble so bad now! Don't worry everything will work out, once you get paid you should be able to buy a house or at least rent an apartment. Look on the bright side, it's just for a month or two at most! Maybe I'll be lucky and I can find a good job and I'll help you out."

She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him, "Thank you, we'll make do somehow. I do have commissary privileges, so at least I can buy things cheaper than at civilian stores and I can eat in the officer's mess, that will help. I know Mom doesn't need two extra mouths to feed and I'll have to start going in to go over Voyager's logs with them once they get them downloaded, so I want to move here as soon as I can, but I'll go to Mom's for most weekends. Of course, you're welcome to come too!" Kathryn gave him a pat on the back as she took his hand, "Come on, let's see what the kitchen has or, more likely, what it doesn't have."

They looked through the kitchen and found it reasonably equipped, although everything looked well used. Chakotay leaned on the kitchen counter, "It's OK, but it just seems like you deserve better than this after what you've been through, Kathryn! I know the Dominion Wars hit Starfleet hard, but this is pathetic, you deserve better and I'm sorry Starfleet won't give it to you… and that I can't either."

"Chakotay, there's no reason for you to feel bad and I know things at Starfleet are bad, we'll just have to make sacrifices… again. Look on the bright side, it is larger than my quarters on Voyager or our shelter on New Earth and we'll never have to clean up after a plasma storm or the gravity generators went offline! I'm glad you'll be here too, misery loves company you know. Now, let's see if we can get that window open and air out the place!"

Chakotay grabbed a knife from the silverware drawer, "Aye aye, Captain!"

They worked with the window, but it wasn't about to open. Chakotay threw the now mangled knife on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "Sorry, now I guess you'll have to pay for a dinner knife too!"

She plopped down beside him, "Yeah, that and a damned photon torpedo! I checked the linen closet, it's empty, I suspect Starfleet doesn't supply towels and bed linens anymore either, but I'm sure we can borrow some from Mom unless you stole some from Voyager. There's no clothing refresher either, I guess there's a laundry room now and we'll have to tote it somewhere to do it. Oh, and there's no coffee maker, I hope Mom has an extra one!"

Chakotay took her hand and smiled, "Well, we could make do without sheets and towels, but never without a coffee maker… and there is a bathtub! I did take the liberty of borrowing a took kit from the ship, so I'll have my things brought here, if that's OK, and I can probably fix the window and all the other stuff that's broken."

"Sure, that's fine, they're supposed to deliver my stuff tomorrow afternoon, but I'm afraid I didn't swipe much from Voyager and so much of what I had was so worn out that I didn't pack it. Well, I have to go back for a meeting with Admiral Sotek this afternoon, so why don't we meet at the transport station at 1730? I told Mom we'd be home for dinner by 1800. The door code is the same as my quarters on the ship and I put my commissary and officer's mess passes on the desk, feel free to use them, although if they check, you may have a hard time convincing them your name is Kathryn."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I might! OK, I'll meet you at 1730, that will give me a couple hours to, hopefully, find a job. Kathryn, I know you don't want your Mom to know about your problems here, what do I say if she asks me something? She's bound to ask me where I'm living or something like that."

"Well, I guess we could just tell her the truth, that we decided to move in together? She adores you, she won't have a problem with that, in fact, it'll make her really happy and we don't have to explain exactly why we had to," she giggled, "that it was for poverty and not for sex! Chakotay, just so there's no misunderstanding, I just intend for us to be roommates, I'm not ready for more than that, not yet. I'm not saying I don't want that to change and maybe living together can become a permanent arrangement, just that I think it's a bit too soon… for me."

He grinned and patted her hand, "OK, Kathryn, I understand, you don't have to worry about me, I'll respect your privacy… same house rules as on New Earth?" He ticked them off on his fingers, "Knock on the bathroom door before entering, remember to put the toilet seat down and the cap back on the toothpaste, no reading in the bathroom, clean out the sink and tub after using them, no borrowing my razor, if you use up the last of the juice, don't just leave a little bit, make some more, I'll do the cooking and you'll do the cleaning, no running around in just underwear, no primates in the house and your bedroom is off limits."

She shook his hand, "Deal! Chakotay, don't be silly, you can go in the bedroom, you'll have to keep your clothes there, just please knock first if the door's closed and I'll do the same, that bathroom is hardly big enough to get dressed in. It's a big bed, if it turns out this dilapidated thing pretending to be a sofa is too uncomfortable, I'd have no objection to sharing the bed as long as you mind your manners, and feel free to use it when I'm not here."

He got up and pulled her to her feet, "Don't worry, Kathryn, everything will work out, you'll see. I'll sleep on the sofa, it'll be fine, I'm sure you're not the kind of girl that shares her bed with a guy after the first date, much less before! Speaking of that, would you let me take you out for pizza on Friday night? You did say you'd go out with me, but it doesn't have to be a date, it can just be pizza, I think I could afford that, as long as you don't want extra cheese."

A crooked smile crept to her lips, "Yes, Chakotay, I'd like to go out with you for pizza." Her smile got bigger, "Kathryn Janeway dating again, imagine that!"

He picked up their bags as they headed for the door, "Chakotay having a date with a woman who's beautiful and intelligent and won't turn out to be a Cardassian, imagine that!" They left the tiny apartment and nudged one another as they giggled down the corridor to the turbolifts.

That evening after dinner they settled on the sofa for coffee and Gretchen got right down to business and asked about the events of the day. Kathryn put her arm around her mother and gave her the official sugar coated version, "I got everything straightened out and I'll probably have to go in quite a bit once they get Voyager's logs downloaded, so I'm going to have to move back to San Francisco in a few days, but I'll spend weekends here, I promise, and we can come some weeknights for dinner. I got temporary quarters in the old Cochrane Towers building and I'll look for an apartment or a house in a few months, once I know what my permanent assignment will be."

"That's fine, Katie, I didn't expect you to stay here for long, the apartment's so tiny and I know I have to share you with Starfleet. Just having you home and knowing you're safe and I can talk to you every day is wonderful, I'm sure we'll be able to spend a lot of time together and I'll come see your apartment once you get everything set up. How about you, Chakotay, did you get everything settled and find a place to live too? Are you in the same building as Katie?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I got everything taken care of, I'm…"

Kathryn interrupted him and took her mother's hands, "Mom, Chakotay and I are sharing an apartment, there's a housing shortage and well, it just worked out better that way, you understand?"

She put her arms around both of them, "Oh yes, Sweetheart, that's just fine, I'm so happy for you, for you both! If there were ever two people meant to be together, it's you two! Does this mean what I think it means, do you two have some plans you haven't told me about?" She grabbed Kathryn's left hand and checked it for a ring.

"No, Mom, nothing like that, we're just sharing the apartment, nothing more than that, we're not sleeping together or anything like that. Well, if it makes you feel better, we are going on our first official date on Friday night", she smiled as she looked at him, "Chakotay is taking me out for pizza."

"You are?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but you're welcome to come along too if you'd like."

"Three's a crowd, Dear! You just promise me you'll take good care of my daughter and you'll have her home by eleven." She gave him a stern look before she started laughing. "I'm just kidding, Chakotay, stay out as late as you'd like and your manners are impeccable, you're a perfect gentleman and I know you respect my Katie and you'll take good care of her! Well, I have some work to do for my tutoring tomorrow, why don't you two go take a walk, it's a lovely evening."

Kathryn hugged her mother, "Thank you, we will. Mom, would it be OK if I borrowed some sheets and towels and stuff like that for the apartment… until I have a chance to go shopping and, oh, do you happen to have an extra coffee maker I could borrow?"

"Of course, borrow whatever you need. There's some things from your old house that Mark brought me, they're in my storage locker in the basement, maybe Chakotay can get them for you when you get back from your walk? I never opened them, so I'm not sure what it is, but I think he said it was your photo albums and pictures, important documents, some Starfleet stuff, your jewelry box and they're pretty heavy, so maybe there's some books in there too? Oh, Katie, I don't have an extra coffee maker, but I'm sure you can just pick one up at the PX, can't you?"

"Sure, Mom! OK, we're going for a walk, we'll be back in about an hour." They went out and Kathryn hurried along, dragged Chakotay to the nearest bench, pushed him down on it and sat beside him. "Well, did you get a job? Why did you make me wait until after dinner to tell me? You know I hate it when you keep secrets!"

"Kathryn, shame on you, you're forgetting house rule number forty-seven, no wheedling! Jobs are scarce, but I did get one, not a good one, but better than nothing and I start tomorrow. It's at a small freight company not too far from the apartment, I'll just be unloading and sorting cargo, loading it onto delivery vehicles and that sort of thing, but it's full time. I was lucky to get it, I'd had no luck at all and I just happened to walk into that place right after they'd fired a guy for drinking on the job, so they hired me; I had the three most important qualifications: I was sober, I can lift heavy things and I was there. It's 0800 to 1600, so I'll have a little time to look for something that pays more, although it's not too bad, we should be able to manage on it if we're strictly no frills. Kathryn, what am I going to say to your mother? With those hours I'll have to stay in San Francisco, I can't take a chance on a beaming problem and be late for work, I really need to keep this job."

"Congratulations, from what I hear you were really lucky to find something so fast! I hate to lie to her, but maybe we could just say Starfleet assigned you to something or other and that it's classified, she knows better than to ask questions. Oh, Chakotay, will you have to go back to San Francisco tonight?"

"I should, I don't want to take a chance on being late my first day. I'm sorry about it, but if you're not coming out again until Thursday, I can get the apartment all set up before you get there, it definitely needs a good cleaning and some repairs and we'll both be collecting our pensions before they send someone to fix anything. Let's get back, I'll pack up and get your things from the basement and take them with me. If I leave early enough I can get everything done tonight."

"OK, but I'll miss you! I tell you what, I have a late meeting with Paris again Thursday, I'll stop by the commissary and get some groceries after and we can have a nice dinner. I'll fix some of the party leftovers while you're packing and grab a few things from the kitchen so you can take them back with you tonight, there's still plenty, and that should feed you until I get groceries. I'll stay out there Thursday night and look for a job Friday and come home Friday for the weekend and you can beam to Bloomington after work Friday, we have a date, remember?"

He put his arm around her, "Of course I remember, I'm really looking forward to it. It may have taken me seven years of asking, but I'm glad you finally said you'd go out with me! I'll pick you up at 1800 Friday night, would that be OK?"

"Yes, that would be lovely!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "OK, let's get the stuff from the basement so you can get back and get settled. They should be delivering our stuff from Voyager and a com link tomorrow, so call me tomorrow night, OK?"

"Will do. See, Kathryn, everything is going to work out OK, we'll manage just fine. As long as we work together, there's not much we can't do, we happen to have a pretty good track record!"

They returned to Gretchen's apartment and she believed their story about why Chakotay had to leave and didn't ask any questions. They both felt bad lying to her, but knew it was best, for she would be upset if she knew of their financial problems and insist on helping them, even though she was in no position to do so. Chakotay packed his few things quickly as Gretchen packed up several days worth of food for him and Kathryn gathered sheets, towels and so on to borrow for their apartment. It turned out there were six fairly large boxes in the basement storage of Kathryn's belongings that Mark had packed up, so Gretchen borrowed an antigrav cart from a neighbor so that they could take everything to the complex's beaming station at one time. Kathryn and Gretchen hugged Chakotay and stood there together waving as he beamed away.

On Thursday Kathryn's meeting at Starfleet took longer than she thought it would and she had to stop for some groceries afterwards, so she didn't arrive at the apartment until after 6:30. Her hands were full, so she kicked at the door with her foot, hoping Chakotay was there and he'd let her in. The door slid open and Chakotay's smiling face was waiting to greet her. He grabbed some grocery bags, "Nice of you to stop by, Kathryn!"

"Humph! I had to carry all this stuff and my bag all the way from the commissary and that's all you have to say? Nice to see you too, Chakotay!"

He took the rest of the groceries from her and her bag and sat them down before he wrapped his arms around her. "I was just teasing, I really missed you, can you forgive me and give me a hug? Welcome home, Kathryn."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could, "Of course and I'm sorry I'm so late, I should have called. I really missed you, Mom sends her love and Phoebe and the kids said to say hi, I'll have you know the kids call you Uncle Chakotay now! I did the best I could with the groceries, everything is so expensive these days, so we'll have to give up some of our favorites for awhile, you know, like breakfast and lunch. Wow, the kitchen looks nice and it certainly smells better in here now!"

"Thank you, I did the best I could to get everything clean and fixed up nice for you and I rearranged the furniture, to give us more room, I hope you like it, but change anything you want. I looked up an old friend who owed me money and he paid me back a little of it, so I bought some stuff at a thrift shop to make the apartment look a little more homey and I helped a couple moving out down the hall load up their things last night and they told me I could take anything they left behind, so I got some stuff that way. I'm sorry it's all ragtag and used, I'll get you better things as soon as I can. Why don't you have a look around and I'll put the groceries away and start dinner, what would you like?"

"I bought as much as I could carry, so it should hold us for awhile. Anything is fine, why don't you just surprise me? I think I'll take a shower and get changed out of my uniform first, would that be OK?"

"Sure, Kathryn. I hope you don't mind, the apartment was too small to have all those boxes and cargo containers lying around, so I put your things away, let me know if you can't find anything. I took the left side of the dresser and the closet, if that's OK. Some of the stuff in the boxes from Mark looked personal, so I didn't go through it, I just put it in the bottom of the bedroom closet. I hope it's OK I opened them?"

"Of course it is, house rule number eighty-nine, no secrets, remember!" she shouted as she grabbed her bag and headed off to the bedroom. Chakotay had moved the bed so it faced the window, which now had a pair of towels serving as curtains, and placed an old armchair under the window. The bed was neatly made, with Kathryn's quilt her great grandmother made her that must have been in the things Mark packed up serving as a bedspread and bedding borrowed from her mother. Her alarm clock from Voyager and a sculpture of she wasn't too sure what that Naomi Wildman had made her last Christmas was on the right side nightstand and a stack of her books on the shelf below. She looked at the nightstand on the other side of the bed and saw more books underneath and Chakotay's alarm clock, medicine bundle and a framed picture of her taken on New Earth were on the top. Kathryn smiled and took her favorite framed picture of Chakotay from her bag and put it on her nightstand. One of Chakotay's sand paintings and a landscape Kathryn had painted on Voyager adorned the bedroom walls. Her jewelry box from her old house was on the dresser along with the hand carved box Chakotay had made on New Earth to store his small belongings in. She opened her jewelry box and found everything still there, she was glad that Mark chose to save it. Kathryn opened the top right dresser drawer and found all her nightgowns and underwear neatly folded and arranged, much neater than she had kept them on Voyager she had to admit.

She showered, changed into her old coral dress and returned in about a half an hour to heavenly smells coming from the tiny kitchen. Kathryn surveyed the living room and found it nicely decorated with a mixture of their things, quite different in style, but somehow blending together well, her hand knit afghan on one chair, his Native American blanket on the other, and a mixture of their books, objects d'art and framed pictures of her parents and other relatives on the étagère. Sadly, Chakotay had no pictures of his family to display. There were some new things, obviously thrift shop finds, but they too fit in well. Their little dinette table, covered with a used and slightly stained but attractive floral tablecloth, was set with their ugly Starfleet standard issue dishes and silverware, and adorned with a single Christmas candle stuck to a saucer and a pretty bouquet of flowers in a plastic fast food cup. Kathryn went into the kitchen as Chakotay was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. "Chakotay, I can't believe what you've done with the apartment, it looks just wonderful, I'm amazed, I really like it, you did so much with so little!"

"Thank you, Kathryn, I did the best I could, but, like I said before, feel free to change anything you don't like. I made rice and some stir fry vegetables for dinner, I hope that's OK. Oh, there was some leftover fried chicken your mother sent, so I heated up a piece for you and we can have fruit for dessert and I see you got some instant coffee. Can you light the candle and bring the plates in, please? I'll have to serve from the stove, seems we don't have any serving bowls or platters and I'm sorry there's no wine, wasn't quite in the budget this week."

"Sure, I'll bring the plates in, the table looks nice, but you shouldn't have wasted money on things like flowers and candles, we can do without, I don't need flowers, Chakotay." She held out the plates as he filled them.

"The candles were free, the lady at the thrift shop gave them to me, she said they were left over from last year, a little banged up, and nobody buys Christmas candles this time of year. The flowers were free too, but if old Boothby is still the groundskeeper at Starfleet, I'm afraid he's going to be a bit pissed in the morning!"

"You didn't!" she chastised as she sat their plates on the table and he joined her for dinner. "Mmm, this is wonderful, I'm so glad you're the cook! Lettuce was outrageously expensive and I'd need a loan to buy a fresh tomato, so we'll have to skip salads for awhile, I'm afraid. What about your job, Chakotay, how's that going?"

"Good, they're real happy with me. Well, that's not saying much, it's a job any robot could do and I'm surprised they don't have them doing it, I just unpack the cargo containers when they come in, check the contents against the manifest, and load it up for delivery or take it to their transporter room to be beamed wherever it's supposed to go. Most of the anitgrav sleds are broken, so you have to hand carry a lot of it or use push carts, it's hard work physically, but easy mentally, and so far they're quite impressed I show up on time and sober and work hard. I told them I have a transporter operators permit and I've noticed the woman that operates it is late almost every day and takes long lunch breaks, so maybe I'll get lucky and get that job, it pays quite a bit more I think. How about you, how did your meeting with the admiral go, find out anything new?"

"No, I just went over the debriefing reports and crew evaluations with him and had to explain why I thought someone was better or worse than the inquisition did when there was a significant discrepancy. I didn't hear anything new, but at least they didn't ask me about the missing torpedo or my rampant sex life again!"

"Well, that's good at least! Would you like more? I could heat up another piece of chicken if you want."

"No, thanks, this is fine, I came out early and had a huge lunch in the officer's mess. Since it's free, I'll eat there when I can, if I fill up there, I can eat less here and the groceries will go farther. They have a new system there now, it would be impossible to sneak you in, there's a guard at the door checking everyone's ID and pass, there's only one way in and out now. It used to be easy, I'd sneak Mark in to eat with me all the time, but they fixed that loophole. The food is still pretty good, though. I'll go look for a job tomorrow, maybe I'll get lucky like you did?"

"I hope so, but don't forget, you have a date tomorrow night with a very handsome man who happens to think you're pretty special!"

"Oh, Chakotay, how could I forget that? And don't you forget, we're spending the weekend in Bloomington, so pack some things and save your appetite, Mom is making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner on Saturday and don't worry, she's making the meatballs separately. She wants to see our apartment, so maybe we can invite her to dinner one night next week?"

"Sure, we'll decide this weekend. I get paid tomorrow so we can get something nice to fix for her and maybe splurge and get some wine. These dishes are awful and I hate just having plastic cups, maybe we can check out some of the thrift shops and find something nicer? We need more anyhow, there's only four of everything, just three forks, and I mangled one of the knives trying to fix the window."

Kathryn sat her fork down and her eyes got misty, "Oh, Chakotay, I had a set of china at my house, my grandmother gave it to me and it was beautiful, so beautiful, cream colored with a maroon and gold pattern on the rims! I had flatware and crystal too, real crystal, it had roses etched into it, it was lovely, and I had a tablecloth Aunt Enid hand crocheted for me that fit my table perfectly and a pair of silver candlesticks that Mark's mother gave me."

Chakotay got up and put his arms around her shoulders, "It's OK, Kathryn, I'm sorry your things are gone, but you can get new ones, maybe you can find things just as pretty? There were a lot of your things in the boxes from the basement, your jewelry, several dozen antique books, photo albums and framed pictures, your diploma and all your commendations from Starfleet, some knick knacks, the quilt and the rest was papers and PADDs I didn't go through and a box marked 'personal' that I didn't open." He sat back down, "Come on and finish your dinner and then we can take a walk around the grounds and go admire what I left of Boothby's hard work and come back for dessert."

"OK, I'm sorry I'm not good company, it's just hard for me sometimes, letting go and moving on are hard for me, and dealing with the way Starfleet is treating us is hard."

"I understand, Kathryn, and you are good company, you know I'd rather be with you than anyone else. Starting over is never easy, but you have to think of it as creating a new future and you don't have to do it alone, you have your mom and your sister and all your family and you have me too. Things may be gone, you mom's farm and your house and dishes and all, but the people you love are still here and that's what's important, you draw your strength from them, not from the things."

After dinner Kathryn did the dishes, cleaned up the kitchen and they headed back to the commissary as she had neglected to get flour, toilet paper and soap when she went shopping earlier and they needed more cleaning supplies. They walked around the academy grounds admiring the flowers and sat by the fountain to watch the sun set.

Kathryn grinned and nudged Chakotay, "I guess that cat is out of the bag now!"

He looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Kathryn?"

"We ran into Harry Kim at the commissary, remember? He saw us together buying groceries, he's a smart kid, he'll put two and two together." She patted his hand, "Don't worry about it, I think the world is ready for us, don't you?"

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "Yes, I think it is, do you mind a public display of a little affection?"

She slid her arm around him and put her head on his shoulder, "Nope, not a bit, let's just sit here like this and enjoy the sunset."

After the sun had set they returned to their apartment and Chakotay sliced up some oranges for dessert and made instant coffee. Kathryn got the rest of her things from her old house and sat them on the sofa to go through them. She took a sip of her coffee and winced. "That bad?" Chakotay asked?

"Well, let's just say it makes me miss Neelix's 'almost as good as coffee'! Help me open this box and let's see what's in it."

Chakotay went to the kitchen for a knife and handed it to her, "Kathryn, that's the one marked personal, why don't I go sit in the bedroom while you open it? I started a good book last night and I'll read for awhile, that old chair in there looks pretty bad, but it's actually very comfortable."

"No, please stay here, whatever it is I don't mind you seeing it too. Chakotay, it may have taken me awhile, years in fact, to open up to you and be completely honest with you on a personal level, but I'm perfectly comfortable with you now, more comfortable than I've ever been with anyone, and I wasn't joking when I said no secrets. I promise you I'll always be honest and open with you, so I don't mind sharing whatever is in this box or telling you dinner was great, but this coffee really sucks! Anything you'd care to confess?"

"Not really, I've always been pretty honest with you, but that cornbread you made me all the time I said I liked was much too dry and you need to put more sugar in it and not bake it so long." He grinned as his dimples overtook his face, "I lied and I could hear you from my quarters when you sang in the shower and well, it's a good thing you know how to fly a starship… and I liked your hair a lot better before you cut it."

She gave him a smile, "I know you did, I'm letting it grow long again. Is my singing really that bad? I sang in the chorus in junior high you know, I even took some voice lessons."

"Let's put it this way, Kathryn, if we still get together for Voyager talent nights and you competed against Tuvok reading Vulcan poetry, B'Elanna singing Klingon opera and the Delaney sisters twirling batons and tap dancing, you'd be lucky to win fourth prize."

"That bad!" She shook her head and finally opened the box and looked inside. Chakotay kept his eyes focused on her face and didn't look in the box. Tears started coming to her eyes as she sifted through the contents. She lifted a note out and read aloud as her voice faltered from time to time: _'This box contains a love story, the love between me, Mark Johnson, and a beautiful woman named Kathryn Janeway, who I knew since childhood, loved with all my being and who made me the happiest man on Earth when she said she'd be my wife. Kathryn was a Starfleet starship captain and she and her ship were lost in 2371, never to be heard from again, so we were never able to marry in this life. I waited for her to return and I know she would have if she could have, but she never did, so I eventually moved on with my life, but I'll never forget her. I will always love my dear Kathryn and a piece of me will always belong to her memory and I'll think of her often. I loved her sparkling eyes, not quite blue, not quite gray, her gentle nature, her quick wit, her keen scientific mind and her beautiful long chestnut hair and how it would fan out on the pillow and catch the sunlight coming through the curtains in the morning. I have packed all the physical things from this love story in this box, the photographs, the cards, the love notes and little gifts we'd send each other, and I hope it will always remain with the Janeway family so that they will know how much I loved their beautiful Kathryn and will always carry her memory with me.' _Oh, Chakotay, look, he saved everything, the box with all the things I saved and all the things he saved too, pressed flowers, pictures, birthday cards, valentines, the silly little presents we gave each other, the love letters we wrote, the lock of my hair I gave him… Oh!, here's our wedding rings, we bought them a couple days before I left."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Kathryn, would you like to be alone for awhile? It's OK, I understand." She didn't reply and just stared at a picture of the two of them dressed for a formal event. Chakotay finally looked down into the box and rubbed her forearm as he said, "You were a very handsome couple. Kathryn, I'm going to go for a walk for awhile, OK? I think you need a little time alone. I tell you what, I'll walk over to the coffee shop and get you a decent cup of coffee."

She took his hand from her arm and pressed the back of it to her lips, then placed the things back in the box and closed it up. "No, Chakotay, I'm fine. Yes, we loved each other very much, but that's over now and I have let go, I really have. Mark moved on and married a wonderful woman and they have a child and they're very happy… and I have a handsome, kind, intelligent and passionate man in my life now and I'm very happy too. I have wonderful memories of Mark, but they're just memories, I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm going to put this box away, I don't need it anymore. Can you please make me another cup of coffee and I'll be right back?"

"Sure. Kathryn, what would you like for breakfast? I have to get up for work at 0630, if you'd like to sleep later I can just leave something for you and you can heat it up. Can you hear me?" he yelled as he sat her coffee on the coffee table.

"Yes, I can hear you, I may be getting old, but I'm not deaf yet! I'll get up and have breakfast with you so I can get an early start job hunting. Just cereal and coffee is fine, real eggs are pretty expensive you know!" Kathryn joined Chakotay on the sofa, "I have a new box I started about five or six years ago, want to see?"

"Sure, what have you got in there?"

Kathryn opened the box that once held a bubble bath and bath salts gift set. "My sister gave me the bath things as a going away present, the box was pretty so I saved it. Here's my orders to take command of Voyager, I printed them out and saved them, and the original crew manifest too and the one from when we got back. I saved a napkin from that bar on DS9 and the rose you gave me that evening. Oh, here's some cards Naomi made me, cute aren't they, and here's all the birthday cards you gave me. This one is my favorite, you made it yourself and it's the first one you signed 'love', and here's the Valentines and Christmas cards you gave me, that picture of us in our dress uniforms I love from Tom and B'Elanna's wedding, the ones of you I took on New Earth and the beautiful note you wrote me after New Earth with the tomato leaves you pressed into it." She unwrapped a handkerchief, "Here's the first rose you gave me, remember?"

He leaned his forehead into hers, "How could I forget, Kathryn? It was after the repeating shuttle ride from hell where you scared the crap out of me, I gave you the rose and we went sailing on Lake George on the holodeck. It was the first time you let me put my arm around you and hold your hand and I was hoping for maybe a first kiss… and you promptly fell asleep!"

She laughed as she put everything back into the box, closed it and retied the blue ribbon around it. "I did fall asleep, didn't I? Well, I'm so tired I may just do it again and I know you must be tired from working and have to get up early, so I think I'll go to bed."

"OK, truth is I'm really tired too, I stayed up pretty late after work last night trying to get the apartment fixed up. Let me get my things out of the bedroom and have five minutes in the bathroom and I'll be out of your hair and you can have your privacy."

"Chakotay, this sofa is terribly uncomfortable just to sit on and there's no drapes on the window in here, the windows face east and the sun would wake you up early. Why don't you just sleep in the bedroom too? I told you, I don't mind."

He gave her a little grin, "Are you sure, Kathryn?"

She got up and tugged him off the sofa, "Absolutely! Go on and get ready and I'll wash the cups and plates, get the kitchen ship shape and set the table for breakfast. Go on, it's fine, have you ever known me to say something that I didn't mean?"

"No, of course not. Thank you, Kathryn, I'm glad you trust me, I'd never do anything to betray that trust. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kathryn cleaned up and decided to check out the kitchen to see where everything was before she set the table for breakfast, retrieved her nightgown from the hook on the bathroom door and got ready for bed. Chakotay must not have been lying about being tired, because he was already asleep. Kathryn grinned as she noticed he was so far on his side of the bed that an arm was hanging off. She set her alarm, slipped into bed and turned off the lights as she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Chakotay, I love you," and quickly drifted off to sleep herself.

The next morning she awoke before the alarm, as her internal clock was still set on later Indiana time, and crept into the kitchen to make breakfast herself and surprise him, deciding that she could do better than the planned cold cereal.

Chakotay ambled to the table, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Kathryn, something smells good, you made breakfast, didn't you? You know it's my job to do the cooking, you didn't have to do that!"

She got up from the table, made him instant coffee and retrieved the plates she'd been keeping warm. "And a good morning to you too! I'm still on Indiana time, so I woke up early, made breakfast and downloaded the help wanted ads so I can find a job. Sit down and eat, we'll trade, you can do the dishes and clean up." He took a bite of the omelet. "Well?" Kathryn asked.

"It's good, Kathryn, it really is, I'm impressed! Did you make toast too and, oh, I'm sorry, good morning, did you sleep well? I didn't bother you, did I?"

"No, not a bit, I slept very well, the bed is very comfortable. I couldn't make toast, seems we don't have a toaster."

"Sure we do! Just stick a fork into the bread and hold it over the stove, it works fine. Haven't you ever made toast that way?"

She got up from the table and speared a slice of bread, "Not exactly, but you're right, it does work, toast coming right up and we have Mom's homemade strawberry jam to put on it!"

On Friday evening Gretchen opened her door, "May I help you, young man?"

Chakotay straightened up and smiled, "Good evening, Mrs. Janeway, I'm here to pick up Kathryn, I'm taking her out for pizza, we have a date!" He proffered a bouquet of Boothby's zinnias, "Here, these are for you, Ma'am."

Gretchen took them and flashed a knowing smile as she continued the pomp and circumstance, she'd never seen anyone so excited about a date and thought it was precious. "Thank you, please come in and have a seat, Kathryn isn't ready yet." Gretchen made great ceremony of yelling down the hall, "Katie, your date is here!" She put the flowers in a vase of water, placed them on the coffee table and joined Chakotay. "So, you're taking my Katie out for dinner? Tell me about yourself, young man, are you responsible, do you have a good job?"

Totally enjoying it, he leaned back and smiled, "Oh, yes, Ma'am, I'm a Starfleet officer and I'm very responsible, you can ask my commanding officer!" He finally couldn't keep up with the charade any longer and started laughing, "That was fun, it's been a long time since I've been grilled by my date's mother. Heck, it's been a long time since I've had a date!"

Gretchen gave him a hug and patted his hands, "Well, I'm glad the two of you are going out. Actually, I've never grilled a date before, Edward always did that, with his admiral's uniform he was so intimidating he'd scare the heck out of them! Katie never dated much when she was at home anyhow, it was her sister that had all the boyfriends. Phoebe went off to all the parties, dances and proms and Kathryn would stay at home, up in her room, working on some project or other on her computer on Friday and Saturday nights, poor child. How are things in San Francisco? Katie just went on and on about how nicely you fixed up the apartment, I can't wait to see it!"

"Everything is fine, it's small, but we're making out OK," Chakotay was interrupted by Kathryn's arrival. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn to her welcome home party, but she'd pulled her hair back, had some jewelry and a bit more makeup on and different shoes and looked even prettier than she had at her party. Chakotay stood, smiled and held out a single rose, "Kathryn, you look beautiful! Here, this is for you, with Boothby's compliments this time." He handed her a large beautifully wrapped package, "Here, this is for you too."

Kathryn smiled then shook her finger at him before she sat on the sofa to open her gift, "Chakotay, you didn't need to get me a present, you shouldn't have!"

"Yes, I did, I want to make a good impression so you'll go out with me again!"

Kathryn carefully removed the pretty wrapping paper as her mother and Chakotay flanked her on the sofa and looked on. She took her gift in her arms, hugged it and rocked it like a precious newborn baby as she said, "It's a coffeemaker! Oh, Chakotay, thank you so much, you couldn't have gotten me a more perfect gift!"

"You're welcome, Kathryn, I'm glad you like it. Does this mean you'll go out with me again?"

She winked and nudged him with her shoulder, "Depends on whether or not I have a good time, but play your cards right, and I may even let you spend the night in my room, just don't let my mother find out!"

Gretchen got up and went to the kitchen, "Here, Katie, here's a package of coffee to go with it! Now, you two stand over by the window, I want to take a picture. No arguments, it's a mother's privilege, put your arms around each other and smile, you both look so nice." She showed them the picture, "There, that's lovely, Kathryn and Chakotay's first date! You two go on and have a good time, I'll print out copies and see if I have a frame and leave it in your room for you. I'm not going to wait up for you, so I'll see you in the morning. I'm making pancakes for breakfast, but sleep in if you get back late, I won't start until I hear you're awake."

Kathryn and Chakotay took the bus to Big Red pizza, ordered a large with mushroom and onions and split a bottle of Chianti. When the wine came Chakotay poured Kathryn a glass and asked, "So, did you find a job today?"

"No, not yet, but I applied for a bunch. Most places had already hired someone by time I got there and the only thing I was offered involved serving cocktails without my shirt on and I don't think I'm quite that desperate for a job! It's pretty depressing, the only jobs immediately available are for things I never thought I'd have to do, I have to find something with hours that will still allow me to go into Starfleet when I have to, although Paris said I can arrange to do that either mornings or afternoons only so I'll be free to work one or the other. Chakotay, I really love the coffee maker and it was so sweet of you, but maybe you should take it back? I know it was expensive and I can make do with instant coffee, it might take me a while to find a job."

"No, Kathryn, as much as you like coffee you're going to have a proper coffeemaker and that's that! I got paid today, so we have some money and we can decide how to spend the rest together, but I want you to have the coffeemaker. I have some good news, the transporter operator was late for work again this morning and freight was stacked to the ceiling waiting and customers were calling and complaining about their stuff not being there, so the boss told me to transport it and, when she finally showed up, he fired her and made me the transporter operator. It's the same hours, but I'll be making almost twice as much and it's much easier work."

"Oh, Chakotay, that's wonderful! What about your old job, maybe I can get it?"

"No, Kathryn, they had already hired someone new by lunch and anyhow, the hours wouldn't suit your schedule and it involves a lot of heavy lifting, you'd never be able to do it. Don't worry, you'll find something next week, I know you will, you just have to keep looking."

They finished up their pizza and wine and stayed until a band started playing at 8pm and had a few dances, but gave up and left as the music was much better suited to a younger crowd. It was a lovely evening, so they walked hand in hand along the quaint streets that surrounded Indiana University's campus, investigated the shops and finally chose a small outdoor café for dessert and coffee as they discussed plans for their apartment in San Francisco. They decided they would go shopping for a toaster, curtains for the living room window, a broom and a small rug for the bathroom when they got back on Sunday afternoon.

They returned to Gretchen's apartment just after eleven and Chakotay stopped Kathryn's as she reached to key in the entry code. "Kathryn, I had a wonderful time tonight, I think our first official regulation date went well, don't you?"

"Yes, I had a good time too, although I think our 'official regulation date' was pretty much the same as all our evenings together which supposedly weren't dates, so maybe we've been dating all along and just didn't admit it?"

"Nope, they were all different," he said as her took her hand and smiled, "because this time I'm asking you if I can kiss you goodnight, Kathryn."

Kathryn flashed him a coy smile as she swung their hands back and forth, "Well, I don't usually kiss on the first date, which probably explains why I've never had too many second dates, but for you I guess I could make an exception!" They put their arms around one another, Chakotay leaned down and their lips met for the first time. Kathryn looked up at him, smiled, kissed him again a little longer and said, "I love you, Chakotay."

"I love you too, Kathryn, and I hope this means we can have a second date next Friday night?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she let go of him, "I think that could be arranged and, with any luck, I'll have a job and I can pay for it next time. You've paid the last two times we had dinner together and I know how you men are, you pay for dinner a couple times and you expect something more than tiramisu for dessert!"

"Oh, no, Kathryn, please, I'm not like that, I don't expect anything, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to try anything, I know what you said, I won't pressure you, I…"

She finally held up her hand and silenced him, "Chakotay, for heaven's sake, I'm just teasing, you're so gullible sometimes, I just love it! Come on, lets go in, I promised I'd send Phoebe a message and give her all the juicy details." Kathryn opened the door and started giggling, "If you'd hoped to get lucky tonight, I'm afraid you took out the wrong Janeway sister!"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I don't know about that, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right about now!"

Kathryn and Chakotay beamed back to Starfleet late Sunday afternoon. Chakotay carried their bags and a box of things Aunt Enid had dropped off for them while Kathryn struggled along with her new coffeemaker and some bags of food and household items that her mother sent back. They reached the breaking point when they entered their apartment and dumped everything in on the floor about three paces from the door.

Kathryn rubbed her lower back and sighed, "Let's add an antigrav cart to our wish list, I couldn't have carried that stuff another step! Why don't you put away the food and set up the coffee maker and I'll put away the other stuff Mom sent, unpack our bags and check my messages, maybe I have a job offer, and then we can go shopping and cross those four things off our wish list?

Chakotay dug his fingers into Kathryn's aching back and massaged as he spoke, "OK, I'll put the coffee maker in the space where the replicator would go since we won't have one of those for a while. Kathryn, our laundry is piling up and we don't have that many clothes. Since you do the cleaning and most of the shopping, why don't I take on the laundry? You were right, there's a laundry room at the end of the hall and, yeah, it's card op, apparently Starfleet no longer does laundry."

She picked up their overnight bags and smiled, "Let me guess, budget cutbacks? Sure, I hate to do laundry, be my guest. I'll be back soon as I'm done, oh why don't you open that box Aunt Enid sent and see what's in there?"

"No way, Kathryn, she's YOUR Aunt!"

"Chakotay, I thought you loved me and would do anything for me?"

"I do, I love you, Kathryn, Aunt Enid I just kinda like and she scares me a little, sort of like the Borg do."

Kathryn returned dragging a sheet full of laundry. "Good news, Mom found and gave us another set of sheets, I changed the bed and here's all the laundry, knock yourself out! I put our first date picture on the dresser and here's two old kitchen towels Mom gave us, I'll put them in the drawer to the right of the sink. Oh wow, you made coffee! Want a cup?"

"Sure, thanks. Kathryn, I think this box from Enid is ticking!"

Kathryn brought the coffee in and joined Chakotay on the sofa. "Mmm, thank you again, this coffee is delicious!" She put her ear to the box from Enid sitting between them, "Oh my gods, I thought you were kidding, it is ticking!" Kathryn carefully opened the box and peered inside. "Look, it's a replica of an old fashioned clock! It's cute, where shall we put it?"

Chakotay examined the clock, "It is cute, how about we put it on the étagère, next to your mom and dad's pictures? That way we can see it from the sofa or either of the chairs, we don't have a chronometer in here." Kathryn nodded so he placed it there, rearranged the shelf slightly and stood back to admire it. "OK, so far so good, what else is in there?"

"Oh, here's a tin of her double chocolate chip cookies; open them, they're delicious… and she sent the recipe too! Chakotay, here's a card addressed to you.' She handed it to him and poked through the packing material. "Oh!… oh look! Uncle Joe sent me Daddy's copy of Sherlock Holmes, Daddy loved Sherlock Holmes, I thought it was lost, oh this is wonderful!" She put it in the étagère with the other books as she asked, "Chakotay, what does your card say?"

He showed her the picture on the front, opened it and read: "Dear Chakotay, It was so nice meeting you, welcome to the family, Love, Aunt Enid and Uncle Joe. PS- I'm sure she's too shy to let you take one, so here's a picture of Katie naked for you- enjoy!" Kathryn gasped, screeched and tried to grab it away from him, but he kept it from her and teased her, "Pretty nice, Kathryn, very seductive pose. I definitely like your buns, but I was really hoping your breasts would be a little bit bigger!" He held it up high, out of her reach, but she finally jumped up and snatched it from him.

"You! I think I was two years old when Mom took this after she gave me a bath! Whatever you do, don't show it to anyone, I'd never live it down and, for your information, that's the only picture I ever posed for naked!" Kathryn removed another package from the box, unwrapped it and opened it. She took the gift out, held it up and turned it this way and that as she said, "Well, it's purple, whatever it is. Look, it's flexible, you can move the arms or whatever they are around. Oh, they sort of move on their own too, it must have a power cell or something, I'm pretty sure it's not alive. What do you think it is, Chakotay?

He examined it closely, "I'm not too sure, but I think it's either a dog toy or some kind of free form undulating sculpture, although I can't say that I like it too well. Maybe we should send it to Neelix, I'm sure he'd like it! Kind of looks like a cross between a starfish and an alien octopus with pods and antennae or maybe it's a sculpture of some kind of Denebian microorganism… or something? You're the scientist, I'm not too sure," he said as he returned it to her.

"Me neither, it's ugly and pretty gaudy and I bet it glows in the dark, maybe it should be the kind of thing we only put out when they visit us?" Kathryn was interrupted by the door chime and tossed the ugly sculpture onto the coffee table. "Can you see who that is? I'll hide the boxes and wrappings in the kitchen in case it's company." She could hear Chakotay introducing himself to someone, so she quickly dragged the bundle of dirty laundry back into the bedroom and ran back to the living room before he'd shown them in.

Chakotay ushered their guests into the tiny living room, "Kathryn, these are our across the hall neighbors, Lieutenant Kevin Washington from special ops and his wife Tarys."

Kathryn stood and shook their hands, "Hello, so nice to meet you, I'm Kathryn Janeway."

The lieutenant straightened up, "I heard a rumor Captain Janeway was living in our building, but I had no idea you were right across the hall. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am!"

"Please, save the Ma'ams for Starfleet and have a seat. We just made coffee, would you like some?" Kathryn brought in coffee and some of Enid's cookies and their new neighbors made polite conversation for about ten minutes before they left. Kathryn took their guests' coffee cups to the sink and brought back the box from Enid and started going through again it as she spoke. "They were nice, but they sure seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here, I hope we didn't offend them somehow."

"I don't think so, they were probably just a little flustered that they have 'celebrity' neighbors, that's all." Chakotay picked up the purple thing and examined it again, repositioning it here and there, "They kept staring at this thing, you should have hidden it, now they probably think we're tacky and have really bad taste or else that we have a dog when we're not supposed to. Maybe it's a baby toy and Enid's trying to give us a not so subtle hint?" Kathryn took a piece of paper out of the box it came in, read it and shrieked so loud Chakotay dropped the sculpture and knocked over his coffee. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"

She ran and got a rag to mop up the coffee as she turned ten shades of red. "Chakotay, there was a paper in the bottom of the box that… thing came out of. It's not a sculpture and it's not a doggy toy or a baby toy. Chakotay it's a… a… oh, gods, Chakotay, it's a Bajoran sex toy and it was right out on the coffee table while our new neighbors were here! You saw how she was looking at it, she's Bajoran, I'm sure she knew what it was. I'm so embarrassed, oh gods, Chakotay, what are they going to think?"

He picked up the thing and grinned as it slid a tentacle under his sleeve, "That we have a lot of sex?"

"Chakotay! I'm serious, I'm really embarrassed, that's not the sort of thing you leave on the coffee table when you have company, particularly when you're a couple of slightly famous officers that outrank your company!"

"Kathryn, don't worry about it, how did we know what it was? We have two choices, we can either just laugh about it and figure they'll never invite us over or we can go over there and explain the situation and apologize." He bent a couple of the arms on the thing around again, "Did it come with instructions? I may be dense, but, quite honestly I can't even imagine how you're supposed to use this thing!"

She grabbed it from him and threw it back in the box. "Neither can I, and, no, there weren't any instructions, it just said it was a Bajoran something-or-other guaranteed to provide couples with hours of ultimate sexual pleasure. Oh leave it to Enid to give us something like that! Take it down to the refuse chute and get rid of it."

He retrieved it from the box, "Kathryn, maybe we should see if we can find out how it works, I mean, you know, where you put it and what you do with it or what it does with you? Aren't you curious? Well, I don't mean now, we could put it away and save it for later, when we know each other better." He tried to placate Kathryn with a grin as the thing waved a tentacle at her, "Who knows, Kathryn, I've never seen or used anything like this this thing, but it might be a lot of fun, I think it likes you."

Kathryn stood and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go across the hall, speak to the Washingtons, explain what happened and apologize. Chakotay, I guarantee you that you will never get within ten meters of me with that horrid embarrassing… **thing**, so I suggest you get rid of it by time I get back." She threw the thing back into its box and shoved it into his hands. Her glare finally melted into a slightly wicked and mischievous grin as she traced his tattoo with her fingertip, nipped his earlobe and seductively whispered, "Chakotay, Darling, I was really hoping that, when the time comes, you would be equipped with everything I need for hours of ultimate sexual pleasure, but, if you're not, then maybe you're right and we should keep the thing."

He took a deep breath to steady himself and said, "Excuse me, Kathryn, I have to take out the trash, I'm pretty sure we'll never be needing this!" and hurried out the door.

When the door slid shut she dusted off her hands and said to herself, "Are you good or what, Kathryn? He's putty in your hands!" She took a couple deep breaths to gather her nerves and went across the hall to apologize.

When she returned, Chakotay had finished unpacking the box from Aunt Enid and had the rest of their gifts laying out on the coffee table. Fortunately, it was only a cheese serving set, some coasters and a set of linen napkins. Chakotay patted Kathryn's knee, "So, how did your chat with the Washingtons go? At least the rest of this is things we can actually put out when we have company."

She leaned back and laughed, "Well, that was a talk I never thought I'd have with anyone, but it was fine, we had a good laugh over it and, yes, they knew what it was. They were only trying to get out of here so fast because they thought they'd interrupted us while we were umm… using it. Everything is fine now, they invited us to dinner on Wednesday night and, no, before you ask, they didn't explain how you use it! Just let me check my messages and we can go shopping before it gets too late. Oh, jeez, here's one from Enid, she wants to know if we got the package she sent to Mom's and liked everything! Tom and B'Elanna say hi and let's get together next week. We should invite them over for dinner I suppose and, oh!, a place where I applied for a job at wants me to come in for an interview tomorrow morning!"

"That's great, Kathryn, where is it?"

"It's at a seafood market a couple blocks away, it's only for a part time cashier, but at least it's something and maybe I can get free or cheap seafood. I just love seafood and it's so expensive, this might be good! We have dinner with the Washingtons Wednesday night, why don't I invite Tom and B'Elanna over for dinner Thursday night?"

"Sounds good, I can make spaghetti, I know they like it and it's not too expensive and, hopefully, they'll bring the wine. Come on, let's get going, I still have to do the laundry when we get back and make something for dinner."

On Monday evening Chakotay returned from work at 4:20 and found Kathryn asleep on the sofa, with a book lying on her chest. He left her undisturbed and went to shower and change out of his work clothes. When he returned Kathryn was up, eating an apple and reading again. "Hi, Kathryn, did you get the job and where did this bowl of apples come from?"

"Hi, sorry I didn't hear you come in, I must have dozed off. Yes, I got a job at the seafood market, but I hate it. They'd already hired a cashier, but they offered me a job working in the back, so I took it, better than nothing I suppose, but it's 0700 to 1100. Oh, have an apple, they're delicious, I had lunch in the officers mess and the apples, well, they sort of fell into my bag and we have a serving bowl now too I guess. Speaking of misappropriating Starfleet property, I ran into Boothby today on the quad and he said to say hello"

"Kathryn, you stole them?" She nodded, grinned and took another big bite of her apple. "Well, I guess it's not exactly stealing, the officers mess is all you can eat, you are an officer and we need the bowl and they'll get it back when we move out. You already stole a torpedo, so what's a couple of apples? Tell me about your job, what do you do?"

"Very simple, I clean fish, thank heavens Daddy taught me how to do that on one of our awful camping trips. I'm not very good at it, the boss kept coming by and telling me to work faster, the other guy can clean a fish in about ten seconds, I swear! I watched him to try to figure out how he does it so fast, but he's been working there awhile, so it's probably just practice and I'll get the hang of it. I can get them for half price so I brought a small trout home, do you know how to cook a fish?"

"Sure, I can bake it or fry it, how would you like it cooked? Did you hear that, it sounded like someone at the door?" Chakotay opened the door and came back with a large basket covered with a cloth. "I didn't see anyone, but this was in front of our door." He sat it on the coffee table, pulled off the cloth and handed Kathryn a bouquet of peonies from the top. She inhaled their subtle fragrance and smiled. "Kathryn, look the basket is full of vegetables: tomatoes, squash, green beans, corn and some kind of berries, utta berries I think. There's no note, do you know anything about this, what about the flowers, do you have another boyfriend or something?"

"Not a boyfriend, you know you're my one and only, let's just say I think I have a very sweet foster grandpa. Chakotay, I was talking to Boothby after I had lunch and told him my predicament and asked him to let me know if he heard of any jobs, maybe someone who needed a housekeeper, gardener or some weeding done or something, and I admired the peonies he was cultivating. I'm sure he sent this, he probably has a huge vegetable garden at home, how sweet of him! I'll drop the basket by his tool shed on my way to work tomorrow and put a thank you note and some of Enid's cookies in it. He's such a dear old man, isn't it funny how we both ended up being friends with him even though we attended the academy at different times? Well, let me help you with dinner, we can eat like royalty tonight, what shall we have?"

"Well, I was going to make macaroni and cheese, but why don't I make stuffed tomatoes instead and we can have some green beans and I'll fry some zucchini then use the same pan and bit of oil to fry your fish in?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Kathryn gave Chakotay a hug and laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, I was at work today, standing in a puddle, up to my elbows in fish guts, and I started crying, thinking how hard I've worked all my life, what I've been through, the sacrifices in the last seven years and how it had come down to me standing there like that. I was really feeling sorry for myself, but here I am, I have a roof over my head, a wonderful dinner to eat thanks to a kindness of someone I hardly know, I have the greatest friends and family anyone could have and I have a wonderful man who will hold me and listen to me when I fall apart and not think less of me because of it. Thank you, Chakotay, you always have grounded me, haven't you? I just want you to know that I appreciate it, you're my best friend and I love you."

He put his arms around her and kissed her hair. "You're welcome, Kathryn, and you're my best friend and I love you too. I've had the same thoughts you've had, but I know, whatever happens, we'll be just fine and we'll have each other. Well, why don't we get in the kitchen and get going, I had this idea that I'd like to walk down to the bay after dinner and put my arm around a pretty girl and watch the sunset."

Kathryn gave him a grin, "That sounds like fun, can I come too?"

"You!" he said as he pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "There's only one girl that's pretty enough to make me jump to warp and that's you!"

On Wednesday evening Chakotay arrived home in a rush as they had been invited to dinner across the hall at 6:00 and he'd had to work overtime. Normally when he arrived home Kathryn was either reading or using her computer on the sofa or at the desk on the com link, however she was nowhere in sight. He called to her and received no answer, so he figured she'd gone out for some last minute item and he went to shower and change.

As he entered the bedroom Kathryn lifted her head from the pillow and mumbled, "Oh, uh, what time is it?" as she rubbed her eyes.

Chakotay sat beside her and pushed her hair back, "1720, I had to work late. Kathryn, what are you doing in bed? Are you sick, do you have a bad headache? We have dinner with the Washingtons tonight, remember? What's wrong, Honey, did something happen, are you OK?"

Kathryn finally sat up on her elbows and answered his questions, "No, I'm OK. Chakotay, I got fired after work today, they said I couldn't clean fish fast enough. I'm sorry, I tried, I really did, I just couldn't keep up! What am I going to do? I really needed that job!"

He pulled her to him and put his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I know you did your best. It's OK, you can look for another job tomorrow, something better. What about the Washingtons, do you want me to run over there and cancel and tell them you're not feeling well?"

"No, just give me a second in the bathroom and I'll change and get myself together while you take your shower. I got wine to take, I didn't know what they're serving, so I got zinfandel since it goes with most everything; they did pay me for the three days I worked at least. I'm sorry I can't contribute more, you've had to buy most everything so far."

"Kathryn, I don't mind and don't forget we wouldn't have a roof over our heads if it weren't for you. We're a team, we always have been and I hope we always will be. We'll just work together and do the best we can, we'll get everything worked out, all the mess with Starfleet will be cleared up soon enough. Now, let's get going, we don't want to be late!"

They had a pleasant time with their new neighbors that evening and the next day Kathryn hit the streets as soon as she'd cleaned up from breakfast and looked for a job. She returned home a little after three to put the spaghetti sauce on to cook, set the table for dinner, had a chat with her mother and showered and changed.

Chakotay got home a quarter after four and found Kathryn stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove. He sat a basket on the counter and said, "Hi, Kathryn, looks like Grandfather Boothby was here again and that smells wonderful and the table looks very nice and so do you!"

She gave him a smile, "It should smell good, you made it and I put it on at three to cook and I've been stirring it like your note said and I stopped at the bakery and got a loaf of Italian bread. What's in the basket?"

He pulled off the cloth, "Let's see… flowers for a lovely lady, some lettuce, more tomatoes, green onions, a bunch of carrots, some little bundles of herbs, a box of strawberries and a whole bunch of potatoes! Kathryn, we can make a salad! Why don't you start and I'll shower and change and help you."

"OK, this is wonderful, Boothby is so sweet helping us out like this. I tried to invite him over for dinner, but he wouldn't hear of it and just said he was glad it's a good year and he has some things from his little garden to share. Oh, look in my bag, I had lunch in the officers mess and 'borrowed' a few more things, we have a serving platter for the spaghetti now, a serving fork and spoon, more silverware, a couple pears, two bagels for breakfast tomorrow and salt and pepper shakers!"

Chakotay brought the things into the kitchen, "I never figured you for a klepto, Kathryn, but if any of my stuff is ever missing, at least I'll know where to look!" When he returned to the kitchen after he'd showered and changed, Chakotay found Kathryn was adding some strawberries to the cheeses on the cheese set Enid had given them. "That looks nice, very artistic and so does the salad! Kathryn, I'm almost afraid to ask, where did the salad bowl come from? It's not Starfleet."

She handed him her fruit and cheese creation, "Here, put this on the coffee table with the crackers. I borrowed the salad set from Tarys across the hall and she lent me a pair of candlesticks too. Maybe I should have asked to borrow some glasses, those plastic cups look just awful on the table, I wish we had decent things!"

"Relax, Kathryn, they're fine, Tom and B'Elanna are in the same predicament we are, they'll understand. The table looks nice, you did a good job with what we have and, anyway, it's not the dishes or even the food that matters, it's the company of good friends. I'm going to get the garlic bread ready, I'll just pop it in the oven when I put the spaghetti in to cook and it should be ready at the right time. Kathryn, where did you put the butter? I can't find it."

"Butter! Oh my gods, I forgot to get some butter! Our first dinner party and I ruined it! Oh, damn, why don't we have a replicator!"

Chakotay put his arms around her, "Relax, Kathryn, no you didn't, just run to the commissary and get some. I need to make the dessert, I'll have everything ready by time you get back. You know Tom, how many times have you put him on report for being late for duty, I'm sure they'll be late.

Kathryn grabbed her purse and headed out for the butter. Before he had even gotten the ingredients for dessert assembled, the door chime sounded. Chakotay opened it, looked at his watch and said, "You're fifteen minutes early, who are you and what in the hell did you do with Tom Paris?" He started laughing and gave them both a hug as they handed him two bottles of wine and a wrapped gift. He invited them in, "Thank you, please come in and have a seat, Kathryn just ran out for some butter, she'll be right back. How have you been, how's the baby?"

B'Elanna replied, "She fine, at home being spoiled rotten by her grandparents! How are you doing, Chakotay? I heard you got a job. I think it sucks what Starfleet is doing to us, Tom's working at the Burgerama, it's all he could find, but I haven't been able to find anything yet, seems nobody wants a Klingon who need breaks every couple hours to nurse her baby! We're lucky we can stay with Tom's parents and they had most everything we needed for Miral."

"I can imagine! I'm lucky, I found a full time job as a transporter operator at a shipping company right away, but Kathryn is still looking for a job. Well, don't tell her I told you, but she found one and got fired three days later, she was cleaning fish at the seafood market but couldn't do it fast enough to suit them, she's pretty upset about it and about being reduced to living in a dump like this and having to depend on my income. I guess you know she's in the same boat we are and they aren't going to pay her until she gets everything worked out with Starfleet, even though she's a captain."

Tom shook his head, "I just can't believe what Starfleet is doing to her, that a woman like Captain Janeway would be reduced to having to get a job cleaning fish and live in the worst building Starfleet has! It sucks, it just really goddamn sucks! I wish there were something that Dad could do about it, but there isn't, all of it is coming from way over his head. Well, on a happier note, congratulations, I mean you and the captain, I'm really happy for you. Have you made any plans and set a date yet?"

Chakotay laughed, "Thanks, but no, and your congratulations are a bit premature. Kathryn and I are just dating, in fact, we went on our first date last Friday night. I'm only living here because I'm broke and didn't have anyplace to go, we're just roommates."

Tom was shocked, "No way! I thought you and the captain were, well, heck I even paid out the pool. You mean you two never…?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tom, but none of the rumors were true, somebody hosed you good, buddy!"

Chakotay took the wine to the kitchen to open it as B'Elanna jabbed Tom in the ribs, "See, I told you so! You should have listened to me, you paid out for nothing, you idiot!"

Chakotay came back to the living room holding up a bottle of wine. "You wouldn't happen to have a corkscrew with you, would you? Seems that's one of the many things we don't have and Starfleet feels a 'fully furnished' apartment doesn't need. I'll just go across the hall and see if the neighbors have one we can borrow."

B'Elanna walked over and took the bottle of wine from him. "Do you have a Starfleet tool kit? He nodded, retrieved the tool kit from a drawer and handed it to her. "Then, you have a corkscrew! Hyperspanners have a few more uses than Starfleet designed them for, you know! She popped the wine open easily and handed it back to him.

"Thanks, B'Elanna, I always knew you were the best engineer in the galaxy, but I never knew you were a bartender too! I hope you don't mind, we don't have any wineglasses, all we have are plastic cups."

She patted him on the back, "Then you may want to wait until you open your gift to pour the wine!"

"Oh, thanks, B'Elanna, but I'll wait for Kathryn to get back to open it and serve the wine then if you don't mind, she's pretty embarrassed that we don't have anything better than what we do, she used to have a house and nice things. Oh, I'm sure you'll notice some of our stuff is stolen from the officers mess, please don't say anything about it."

"No problem, and it's Starfleet that ought to be embarrassed, not her!" She giggled and whispered, "They didn't give us Maquis mess hall privileges, so I don't guess I have to ask who the thief is? That's so funny, I can't imagine Captain Janeway stealing stuff from the mess hall, she's obviously not as stodgy as I thought!"

Kathryn came in like a plasma storm with the butter. "Tom, B'Elanna you're already here! Sorry I'm late, I had to run out for something, you both look wonderful, let me give you a hug and how's my goddaughter?"

They both hugged her warmly and sat with her on the sofa as Chakotay went to the kitchen. Tom handed her the gift, "Miral's just fine and she sends her love. Here, Captain, we got you a little housewarming present."

"Thank you so much, Tom, and, both of you, please call me Kathryn when we're off duty, I'm not your CO anymore." She opened the gift and got up to hug them again, "Wineglasses, how perfect, we didn't have any, thank you very much!"

Chakotay arrived to serve the wine as B'Elanna said, "Captain… sorry, this is going to take some getting used to, Kathryn, your apartment looks so nice, you really did a wonderful job decorating it and the table looks lovely! Tom and I are buying a house, well, we are if everything works out, maybe you can come and decorate it for us?"

She laughed, "If you want a decorator, then you'd better ask Chakotay, he's the one that did all the decorating and he's also the one we'll have to thank for dinner, but you can thank me that there's butter on the bread."

Tom gave her a smile from his heart, "We can also thank you that we're all home to share a meal together and that I'm not still the repair guy in a prison. Don't sell yourself short, Ma'am, you're one amazing lady in my book." He raised his glass, "Shall we all toast to Kathryn Janeway and to being home again?"

"And to new beginnings," Chakotay said as he smiled at Kathryn.

She looked at them all and raised her glass, "And to friends, wonderful dear friends!"

Kathryn handed Chakotay a plate to dry and spoke as they stood at the sink and did the dishes, "Thanks for helping me, I thought our first dinner party went pretty well, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was great, you're the perfect hostess and it really was wonderful to just kick back and relax with Tom and B'Elanna like that, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. You know, that's one of the biggest drawbacks to being the captain, you have wonderful people like that serving under you, but you can't really just socialize with them like that, it isn't appropriate. Don't get me wrong, it was an honor and a privilege to command Voyager, but you don't usually have the same senior officers and crew for seven years and come to know and love them like I did. It was so hard for me sometimes, in those seven years. Except for you, I never even heard my first name, do you know what that's like, the isolation you feel? I know I had you and you were always there for me and certainly made it easier, but sometimes I felt so guilty that I couldn't be there for you, not in the way you wanted."

"You're wrong about that, Kathryn, you never once failed me as my captain or my friend, you were always there for me. I know we occasionally had our ups and downs, but our friendship endured and our love and admiration for one another grew. It doesn't matter that we never expressed that love physically, that we couldn't, I understand. Yes, of course I hope we can do that someday, but I know that's not the most important thing, it's not what our relationship is based on. Kathryn, our love is based on so much more, it transcends both the physical and the spiritual, I don't know what the words for that are, I'm not a poet, but I know what I feel inside when I look at you, when I hear you laugh, when I see you cry, when you touch my arm and say thank you or you give me a swat and tell me what a doofus I am sometimes…"

"Oh, Chakotay, thank you, that was lovely, you are a poet, you always make me feel so special! Sometimes it seems like you must be talking about someone else and not about me, nobody has ever said such wonderful things to me, thank you. Well, speaking of wonderful things, I believe we have our second date tomorrow night and it's my turn to take you out, so where would you like to go? We can go to Bloomington or go someplace here and beam out there Saturday, it's your choice."

"Well, why don't we stay here for our date? Maybe after dinner we can go shopping for something to wear to our welcome home thing at Starfleet, we have to wear our uniforms to the reception, but the evening dinner dance is formal civilian dress, remember? Let's go down to Fisherman's Warf and find someplace to eat and then we can walk back and check out the thrift shops along the way and maybe we can find something? San Francisco is much larger than Bloomington, there's more shops here."

"That's a good idea, too many people in Bloomington know me, if someone ran into me and told Mom they saw me shopping at a thrift shop, I'm sure she'd ask me about it. It's not pride, Chakotay, well maybe it is a little, but I just don't want Mom to know about my financial problems, it would make her feel awful that she can't help me. Mom puts up a brave front and makes excuses, but I know she's embarrassed she's in such a bad way. I'm pretty close to broke, so I'll have to find something really cheap, I don't have any formal dresses.

Chakotay put the last of the dishes away. "Kathryn, there's a little wine left, want to finish it off?" She nodded so he poured and carried it to the living room and they sat on the sofa. "I get paid tomorrow and it'll be more this time, why don't I buy a dress for you? I bet we could go to one of those cheaper department stores and find something for you? Wear your good jewelry with it and fix your hair pretty like you did last Friday night and you'll look fine, you always make clothes look good!"

"Thank you, but no, Chakotay, it'll have to be a thrift shop, formal gowns are expensive and, while I really appreciate your offer, I won't have you buying clothes for me. I'll go look for a job tomorrow, I don't need to get a dress yet, the reception is still two weeks away, I should probably wait until I get a job, but we can check out the thrift shops, you'll need something to wear too, won't you?

"Luckily not, I'm going to borrow a tuxedo from Harry, we're the same size and he has two, from his clarinet performances, but I'll have to find some suitable shoes. Kathryn, if you won't let me buy you a dress, would you let me lend you some money at least? I'm making more now, I can spare some, especially if we skip buying anything for the apartment next week."

"Thank you, but no, I'll make do somehow and figure something out."

"Kathryn, you're being stubborn, please let me help you!"

"I said no, Chakotay, end of discussion!"

He slid over closer and put his arm around her, "End of discussion, is that civilian for 'dismissed'? Kathryn, you have every right to toss me out of your apartment, but you can't just dismiss me anymore! Won't you please let me help you, you can consider it a loan if you want to, pay me back as soon as you get a job."

"No, thank you, but no." She took his hand a gave it a squeeze, "Just drop it or this will be one of those times I give you a swat and tell you what a doofus you are! It's late and you have to work tomorrow, let's get ready for bed."

"OK, but how about for our date tomorrow night we just stay here and you fix a nice dinner? We still have all those vegetables Boothby brought us and a lot of cheese left over from tonight and enough salad for two. I think it would be nice to spend a quiet evening at home, Don't you?"

"Chakotay, we spend a quiet evening at home nearly every night and there's nothing special about leftovers and, you know me, I'm none too handy in the kitchen, especially without a replicator. We're going out and that's that!" She stood and took their wine glasses to the sink to wash them as Chakotay followed her.

"Kathryn, you can't afford it, let's not fight about this."

She didn't answer him and finished drying the glasses and put them away before she spoke, "You're right, we're not going to fight about this, I'm tired and I'm going to bed and don't forget to take the trash out." Kathryn didn't give him another glance and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Chakotay set the table for breakfast, something Kathryn usually did, and took out the trash. He got ready for bed and found that Kathryn wasn't reading as she usually did, she had the lights out and was on her side, facing the edge of the bed. He slid into bed quietly and just laid there for a few minutes. "Kathryn?" Receiving no reply he gently touched her on the back and called to her again, however she just moaned and shifted position. "Kathryn, I know you're not asleep, you breathe differently when you're asleep. Please, can we talk?" She didn't answer him again, so he slid over and tried to pull her towards him, "Please, let's talk?"

She gave him a hard shove, "Leave me alone and get back on your side of the bed unless you want to sleep on the couch!"

He immediately moved back and apologized, "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I only wanted to talk to you, I wasn't trying to mess with you. We can do whatever you want tomorrow night, OK? Goodnight, Sweetheart, I love you." Chakotay received no reply, so he drifted off to sleep hoping that they could work out things in the morning, however Kathryn slept in, so he had to go to work without speaking to her.

He had checked her account that morning and saw that she hardly had anything left, so he knew she would have to fix dinner at home and bought some wine and flowers on his way home to go with it, hoping to make peace. He had never known Kathryn to be a prideful person, but he was certain she was used to taking care of herself and had to be feeling guilty that she couldn't even do that, much less help out her mother. She was also used to getting her way and could be quite stubborn, so he resolved to try to be more tactful the next time she became so insistent about something. He stepped from the turbolift and made his way to their door.

"Aw, Chakotay, you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Tom as Chakotay approached the door.

"Don't worry, I didn't! What are you doing here, Tom?"

"Hello, nice to see you too! Sorry to come unannounced, well, I did call and got no answer, but anyhow, B'Elanna lost her bracelet last night and I stopped by to see if you'd found it. You weren't home, but I heard you say you got off work at 4, so I figured I'd just hang around and wait, B'E is pretty upset about the bracelet."

"Sorry, we didn't find it, but we didn't really clean up, we just did the dishes and went to bed early. You said you knocked and got no answer?" Tom nodded. "That's odd, Kathryn should be home… unless maybe she got a job today. Well, whatever, come on in and I'll help you look."

Chakotay put the wine and flowers in the kitchen and helped Tom look around on the living room floor and through the sofa cushions for the bracelet. Tom spoke as he crawled around on all fours, "I hope it's here, we looked in the car and it wasn't there and she's sure she put it on just before we left, Mom and Dad just gave it to her and she actually liked it. So, you two didn't clean up and went to bed early last night, do I take it you we inspired you to have a little fun, did you finally get her in the sack?" Tom asked as he grinned suggestively.

"No, Tom, quite the opposite, we had a fight, at least I think we did, with Kathryn it's hard to know. You keep looking in here and I'll look under the table, maybe it fell off while we were eating or when she opened the wine?"

"Sorry to hear about that, but I never had any problem knowing when Janeway was mad at me. What did you do to upset her? It's your fault, you know, it'll always be your fault, trust me on that one and get used to it!"

"Oldest one in the book, it was about money, she doesn't have any. We go out on a date Friday nights and it was her turn to pay, well, she insisted it was and I offered to pay instead or lend her money or just stay home and she'd fix dinner. She needs a dress for that welcome home thing and I offered to buy her one. Anyhow, whatever, I upset her, but I didn't mean to. Well, the bracelet's not under the table or on the chairs, I'll go look in the kitchen, she went in there." As Chakotay got up he found a note on the table and read it. "Oh no, Tom, she's gone, she left a note, oh man, I messed up bad!"

Tom stopped looking and went to join Chakotay beside the dinette table, "Chak, what is it? Sorry, don't mean to pry, but maybe I can help, I have a lot of experience dealing with an irate woman you know."

"No, it's OK. It just says she went to her mother's for the weekend and will see me on Sunday night." Chakotay handed him the note and he read it.

"Uh oh, she went home to mother, let's go sit on the sofa, this is serious. Does she usually sign notes to you like that, just with a K? No love or hearts or smiley faces?"

"Nope."

"This is deadly serious then. With B'Elanna it's easy, she gets mad, she hurts me, I say it was all my fault, then we get out the dermal regenerator and have really good make up sex. OK, different for you guys, you probably don't know how to fight yet. OK, first step, go check and see that her stuff is still here and yours isn't packed." Chakotay just looked at Kathryn's note and didn't move. "I'm serious, Chak, go check!"

He did and returned and handed Tom the bracelet, "Here, I found it on the fluffy rug on the bathroom floor, sorry we didn't see it last night. I checked, my stuff is there and she only took a few of her things, but she didn't make the bed and she always does. Maybe I should beam out to Bloomington and talk to her?"

"Thanks, B'Elanna will be thrilled you found her bracelet! OK, now sit down and let Dr. Paris help you. No, don't go to her mother's, bad idea, she needs to cool off and tell her mother what an insensitive dolt you are."

"No, she isn't going to tell her mother about it, she doesn't want her to know about her financial problems, she's very adamant about that. In fact, her mother is having problems too and Kathryn feels very guilty that she can't help her… and this has to stay between you and me, Tom. Understood?"

"Absolutely, guy's code, word of honor and all and, besides, I know you could punch the crap out of me. Does her mother like you?"

"Yes, she adores me, who wouldn't!" Chakotay grinned. "Yes, Tom, I get along fine with her mother, she's a wonderful lady, we stayed there the first couple of days after we got back. Maybe I should at least call Kathryn and try to apologize?"

"No, don't call, I'd bet you a beer she wouldn't talk to you anyhow. You don't have to be Tuvok to figure it out, if she did want to talk to you, she'd be here, wouldn't she? Besides, you didn't really do anything wrong anyhow, you were just trying to be nice, that's how fights usually happen. It's good, very good, you have the mom on your side and she'll want to see the two of you patch things up. Here's what you do, you come back with me and have dinner with us, so, if she calls you, she'll find out you're not just sitting at home waiting for her to come back like a lovesick puppy. You call her after lunch tomorrow and tell her B'Elanna and I invited the two of you over for dinner Wednesday night, well, we'll check with B'Elanna and my mom to see what night will work. Anyhow, call her to ask her about that and I'll bet you two beers she'll tell you how sorry she is and come home. Trust me, Chak, I know how women work!"

"Yeah, right, Tom, and that's how you ended up married to one who gets her way by breaking your bones! I am a lovesick puppy, I just want Kathryn to come back."

"Trust me, she will, just save the wine and flowers for tomorrow night. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, Tom, plenty of times!"

"Well, let me call Mom and give her a warning that I'm bringing a stray lovesick puppy home and you come and eat with us, OK?"

"All right, thanks, I guess it would be better than sitting around here feeling sorry for myself and I just hope you're right. I don't want to mess things up with Kathryn, I love her too much, I'd be lost without her."

Tom gave him a pat on the back, "Oh, Chak, you got it bad! If you're like this when you two aren't even having sex yet, you'll be a basket case when you do, you're as good as married already, buddy!"

Chakotay crossed his fingers, "I hope so, Tom! Well, let me get showered and changed and I'll be right out."

When Chakotay got home he put the care package of leftovers from Mrs. Paris away and went to the com link to check to see if there was a message from Kathryn. There was none, no one had called while he was out. He sat and debating calling her, but thought that what Tom said about her not being ready to talk to him made sense. Chakotay shuddered at the thought, Tom Paris making sense. He sent Mrs. Paris a thank you for the dinner and punched up the screen to send Kathryn a text message. Should he start 'My Dear Kathryn' or 'Dear Kathryn' or just simply 'Kathryn'? He did have a reason to contact her, the Parises had invited them for dinner on Wednesday night, he needed to let them know if they could attend. He decided it might be better to call, but what to say if Mrs. Janeway answered and wanted to know why he wasn't there too? Surely Kathryn would have given her some excuse: that he was sick, that Starfleet needed him for something, that he went to visit some long lost friend or relative… but what? Mrs. Janeway would know they had a date on Friday nights, would Kathryn have given her some excuse or maybe said that they weren't dating anymore, that it didn't work out?

Chakotay gave the matter more thought and finally resolved to just go ahead and call and speak to Kathryn, but he noticed the time and realized that it was way past midnight in Indiana and she was probably asleep. He shut down the com link, put his pajamas on and got into bed to read. Giving up on his book he shut off the light and laid there, thinking how much he missed Kathryn. They hadn't shared the bed that many nights and certainly nothing had gone on in it, but the bed was so empty without her, as was his life.

Kathryn couldn't sleep, so she got up and went to the kitchen for some chamomile tea. When she returned to her room she crawled into the other bed. Her mother hadn't changed the sheets, it still smelled like him. She took the pillow, held it to her chest and inhaled deeply. It was earlier in San Francisco, would he be in bed yet, would he be asleep, could he sleep? They had had a date, did he stand her up or did she stand him up? She was angry and hurt, but also lonely as she laid there and clutched the pillow to her chest, buried her head in it and cried.

"Katie, what's the matter? I heard you get up just now, are you sick, Sweetheart? Katie, have you been crying? Gretchen sat on the bed and put her arm around her daughter. "Katie, tell me what's wrong."

She pulled herself together and sat the pillow down, "Nothing, Mom, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep, must be the time difference, that's all.

"Well, drink your tea, chamomile always helps you sleep. You hardly ate anything at dinner, do you want me to fix you a snack?" Kathryn shook her head and took a sip of tea. "Katie, Chakotay didn't really have to go to back to DS9 this weekend, did he?"

Kathryn took another sip of tea and gathered her thoughts, "No, Mom, he didn't, how did you know?"

Gretchen gave her a hug, "I thought so, are you two having problems? I know you are, Katie, you're not yourself, I know something is wrong, I'm your mother, I can tell. What happened, living together isn't working out?"

"We're not living together, Mom, I told you, we're just sharing an apartment, that's all, it's strictly platonic."

"Is he putting pressure on you to have sex with him? He doesn't strike me as that kind of man, but maybe I'm wrong."

"No, he's never done that, he says he's willing to wait until I'm ready, he's never tried to push me, he's very patient and considerate and he respects my privacy. Mom, we only have one bedroom, we're sharing the bed and he's never even tried to touch me."

"So then what's the problem or is that the problem, that you think he's not interested in you? Come to think of it, I have never seen him kiss you, does he have a problem with intimacy? Do you have a problem Katie? It's alright, Dear, you can talk to me about sex you know!"

Kathryn managed a smile, "No, Mom, he tells me I'm beautiful all the time and we have kissed and he's very affectionate, we just don't want to rush things, it's been a long time for both of us."

"Well then, did you two have a fight about something?"

Kathryn began sobbing, "Yes, no, oh Mom, I'm not really sure! We were supposed to have a date tonight, but he didn't call and I didn't call him either. I think I messed up bad, but I don't want to talk about it, I can't."

"OK, Katie, fair enough, but, if you do, I'm here for you. Heaven knows your father and I had our share of tiffs, but we always worked it out, but you can't work out a problem without talking to each other. I know he loves you Katie, I'm sure of that, but do you love him, do you really love him?"

Kathryn began crying in earnest as her mother held her. "Yes, Mom, I do love him, that's why I'm so upset. He wouldn't listen to me, he hurt my feelings, my pride, well he was only trying to be nice, trying to take care of me, and I got upset over nothing. I don't even know why I got upset."

"Katie, you've been on your own all your adult life, you've never had a man to look after you, you and Mark never moved in together, you've never lived with a man full time, it takes some getting used to. Living with another person, no matter how much you love them, takes getting used to. You've been the captain for the last seven years, I think you're used to being in charge and you're used to telling Chakotay what to do, but you need to learn to listen to him too, let him be in charge sometimes and let him take care of you and give the orders so to speak Honey, he loves you and he's obviously very old fashioned and chivalrous, it's only natural he'd want to take care of you, even though you might think you don't need taking care of. I happen to think the world of Chakotay and think he's the right man for you, so why don't you go back to San Francisco tomorrow and see if you can patch things up? I bet he's just as miserable as you are! Just tell him you love him and you're sorry, then sit down and talk it out, whatever it is. He'll listen, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, Katie."

"You're right, Mom, I will, thank you. I'm sorry I lied about why he didn't come with me, but I didn't want you to know we were having problems, you'd worry."

Gretchen got up, tucked Kathryn in and gave her a kiss. "Katie, I knew something was wrong the minute you stepped through the door, I was just waiting for you to tell me. It's late, get some sleep and I'll make you pancakes tomorrow and then you can go home and work everything out, OK?"

"Thanks, Mom, I hope you're right. Goodnight, sleep well and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Gretchen picked up Kathryn's tea mug and gave her another kiss, "Sleep well too, Katie."

Kathryn tossed and turned all night and finally gave up and got up early. Her mother got up early too and made her pancakes and packed up some brownies, baked chicken and a batch of corn muffins for her to take home and walked her to the beaming station as she reassured her everything would be all right.

When Kathryn left the beaming station at Starfleet it was pouring and she didn't have an umbrella or jacket with her, so she was soaked by time she got home. The apartment was quiet and she didn't smell coffee, so she thought Chakotay had slept in as it was only a little after seven in San Francisco. She quietly put the food away in the kitchen and went to the bathroom to towel off her hair until panic struck her and she realized he might have left. She hurried to the bedroom and found him asleep, hugging her pillow in his arms. Kathryn just stood there and looked at him and smiled. Realizing she was getting chilled, she stripped off her wet dress and slid into bed next to him.

Chakotay stirred and it took him a moment to come to his senses. "Kathryn?"

"Yes, it's me, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

His initial instinct was to hug her, but he thought better of it, remembering what happened the last time he tried to touch her in bed, "Yes, Kathryn, I'm sorry too, I'm glad you came home." He reached out and touched her hair, "Your hair's wet, you're shaking, are you alright? What happened?"

She pulled the covers tighter around her, "Yes, it's raining outside, I got wet and chilled running home. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I should have, I'm so sorry…" She trailed off and started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's OK, I'm sorry too, we'll talk later. You're shivering, can I move over and put my arm around you and snuggle to warm you up?"

"Yes, I'd like that, please hold me." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing the quilt to her, and held her tightly. "I love you, Chakotay, I don't ever want to spend another night apart, I couldn't sleep at all, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my sweet Kathryn, and I love you too. I couldn't sleep well either, let's just go back to sleep and we'll talk later, everything's all right now, we're back together where we belong."

Kathryn kissed him on the cheek, "Yes, this is exactly where we belong, sweet dreams, Chakotay."

About two hours later Chakotay awoke and gently pressed his lips to Kathryn's forehead as he whispered, "Are you awake?" She moaned a yes and snuggled into him. "I think I like waking up with you in my arms, you're very soft and cuddly and you smell good too. Maybe we should wake up like this every morning?"

"I think I'd like that. Well, lets skip the part where I transport home in the wee hours after having an argument and standing you up and have to run home in a downpour and apologize, OK?"

"OK! Speaking of which, I had dinner at the Paris' house last night and Mrs. Paris sent leftovers home and I'm sure your mom sent you home with food too, so how about we get dressed up and put on some soft music, light the candles and have a special dinner date here tonight?"

"I think that could be arranged and maybe we could move the furniture out of the way and dance without having Aunt Enid steal you away from me?"

"That would be wonderful, we need to practice for the dance after our welcome home reception. Speaking of Aunt Enid, any chance you'd wear that purple nightie she gave you tonight?"

She elbowed him in the ribs then gave him a smile, "Not a chance, but maybe if you're lucky I'll let you kiss me goodnight again."

"Any chance you'd let me kiss you good morning?" Chakotay asked as he gave her a big smile and brushed her hair back from her face.

"That's not fair, how could I say no, do you know what those dimples do to me?"

"Yes, I most certainly do," he replied as his lips captured hers. "Will they also persuade you to get up and make some coffee? I'm sure you already had some before you left your mom's, so you have more energy than I do."

"Sorry, if I get up right now I'll violate house rule number seventeen."

Chakotay grinned, "You'll have to refresh my memory, which one is that?"

She returned his grin, "I'm only wearing my underwear, my dress was soaked, so I took it off. Can you get up and get my robe out of my bag, please? I left it by the door."

He got out of bed and stood with his arms crossed. "I hereby suspend house rule number whatever, feel free to get up." She shook her head and pulled the covers clear up to her chin. "C'mon, let me get a peek at you! I'll wait, I'm a very patient guy you know."

"Not a chance, Chakotay! Before this turns into a contest to see who has the stronger bladder, please go get me my robe. If you make coffee I'll make you breakfast, cheese omelet with the muffins Mom sent home, oatmeal with strawberries too."

"Alright, Kathryn, I was just teasing, I'll get your robe and make coffee and I'll hang up your dress to dry too, you poor baby!"

After a late breakfast Kathryn and Chakotay sat on the sofa with coffee to discuss their financial situation. Chakotay started, "Kathryn, let's work this out, I don't ever want to have an argument or misunderstanding or whatever it was about something as silly as money again. OK, I know it wasn't really about the money, but let's clear it up."

"OK, I talked to Mom, well, I didn't tell her what the problem was of course, but she knew right off there was a problem, I can't hide anything from her. I know I was being stubborn and I have decided to put my pride aside. You were only trying to help me and I realize that and I realize I'm obstinate and used to getting my way and I need to consider your feelings too. New house rule, Captain Janeway does not live here, only Kathryn does! This is only temporary, Starfleet will pay us soon enough, we just have to figure out how to manage until then."

"Agreed. Kathryn, I've given this some thought. I have a job and I'll get paid by Starfleet before you do, I talked to Admiral Paris last night and he assures me I will get reinstated and paid, it's just a matter of red tape until then. So, the way I figure it, thanks to you we have a roof over our heads, so it only seems fair I provide for our living expenses until you can find a job or Starfleet finally pays you. I don't mind and I certainly don't expect anything in return, you know I'm not that kind of guy. If you want to keep track of your personal expenses and repay me, that's fine, but you don't have to. I'll transfer some money into your account since you do the grocery shopping and you can use it for whatever you need. Once Starfleet pays me I can get us a better place, I can move out by myself if you'd prefer or we can stay here until you finally get paid, that's your decision. What do you think, would that work for you, Kathryn?"

"Yes, that's fine, but I do want to repay you for personal things, like the dress I'll have to buy. It's hard for me to be helpless, but I know I need your help and I'll gratefully accept it and I thank you. As to future plans, would it be OK to wait and see how things work out before we make any?"

"Of course, I think that makes sense. I checked the weather and it's supposed to clear up after lunch, what do you say we go get groceries and pick up a couple of cheap umbrellas? Oh, I got some wine yesterday, so we have that for tonight. I got you some flowers too, but, when the Parises invited me for dinner, I'm afraid I gave them to Mrs. Paris. I see your Mom sent a baked chicken and brownies home, how about I make some roasted potatoes to go with your chicken and we'll get some mushrooms and I'll use a little of the wine and make a mushroom wine sauce and we can have the green beans and I'll make you carrots with orange glaze, how does that sound?"

"Chakotay, that sounds wonderful! How about we live dangerously and get some ice cream and heat up the brownies and put it on top?"

"Oh, Kathryn, I'm all for living dangerously! Speaking of which, the Parises invited us to dinner Wednesday night, would you like to go? I told them I'd have to ask you before I let them know."

"I'd love to, I can't wait to see Miral again, I bet she's already grown! It looks like the rain has stopped, why don't you call the Parises and I'll clean up the kitchen and then we can get our shopping done. You can have the bathroom first, I already had a shower, two in fact! Neither one of us slept well, maybe we can take a nap after lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

When they returned from shopping they had a lunch of warmed up leftovers and went out to the thrift shops and found some curtains for the living room windows, some odds and ends for the kitchen and Chakotay managed to find some used shoes to go with his borrowed tuxedo. Kathryn put up the curtains and stepped back to admire them. "They don't look too bad and they almost fit. How did those shoes shine up?"

Chakotay showed them to her, "They look almost new, I bet whoever had them only wore them a couple of times and they're only a little tight. I'll wear them around the house and I bet they'll stretch out just fine. That dress you were looking at in that shop window sure was pretty, you should have gone in and seen if they have it in your size, I know you'd look beautiful in it, Kathryn."

"It was lovely, wasn't it? Well, you saw the price, no sense in seeing if they had the right size, it was way too expensive and don't you dare buy it for me and I mean it. I'll figure something out and find another dress, too bad that one the thrift shop had wasn't the right size, it didn't look too bad."

"Don't worry, I couldn't afford the green dress either, but I'll buy you a dress like that some day! With your red hair, that shade of green would be so pretty on you! Well, how about a nap and then we can get an early start on dinner, let's cook together, OK?"

"Afraid I'll poison you if you let me cook?"

He slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, "Not at all, in fact, so far your cooking has been pretty good!"

"Of course it has, all I've made so far is an omelet, oatmeal, a salad and a cheese platter, pretty hard to mess those up. On second thought, Neelix could, so I'll take your compliment, my dear. I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap, I have a date tonight you know!"

Chakotay grinned at her, "Pretty lucky guy I bet! I happen to have a date too, with a really gorgeous sexy woman tonight."

"Oh, you do? Cheating on me already are you, Chakotay?"

"Never, Kathryn, never! I happen to think you're one very hot and sexy woman, Kathryn Janeway. Why don't we go in the bedroom and I'll show you just how hot I think you are?"

She gave him a grin, "I have a better idea, why don't we go in the bathroom and I'll show you just how cold a shower I think you need?"

Chakotay put his hands on his hips and pouted, "Alright, message received, powering down thrusters, mission to seduce beautiful incredibly sexy and most precious woman has been aborted! Starship Chakotay returning to previously charted course at normal speed."

Kathryn started laughing hysterically, "Oh, Chakotay, you're so funny! Q couldn't seduce me, what makes you think you could?"

"Because I have a secret weapon he didn't!" Chakotay boasted.

"And just what would that be, Chakotay?"

He smiled broadly, "Dimples!"

Kathryn clutched her chest and grinned, "Be still my heart! I'm going to go take a nap, you're welcome to join me once you've cooled off."

After dinner Kathryn did the dishes while Chakotay moved the furniture aside to make a small dance floor. "Well, Kathryn, there's not too much space here, I don't think we'll be practicing any waltzes. By the way, I liked those green beans you made, the sauce was good."

Kathryn arrived with the rest of the wine and handed Chakotay his glass. "Thanks, all I did was put the left over onion dip on them, and it seems someone ate all the rest of the chips and only left crumbs in the bag, violating a house rule by the way! Your mushroom wine sauce was delicious, sure pepped up leftover chicken and potatoes; that really was an excellent dinner."

"It was and Tom ate the rest of the chips yesterday, it wasn't me, B'Elanna is right, the guy's a pig! And speaking of violating house rules, you violated one, you left your slinky under things hanging up in the bathroom, you know rule number eighty-five forbids leaving bras and panties hanging up in the bathroom unless I've seen you in them first, Kathryn!"

"Funniest thing, I don't remember that rule! They were still damp from getting caught in the rain, so I washed them out and hung them up to dry, what did you expect me to do with them? Oh, never mind, I don't think I want to hear the answer to that one! It won't happen again, I promise."

"Too bad! Well, would you like to dance, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked as he extended his hand.

She took it, "Yes, I'd love to, but I don't have any shoes on, so be careful."

Chakotay put his arms around her and held her tightly. "I like it better when you don't have heels on, you fit right under my chin. Oh, Kathryn, this is perfect, I could dance with you all night!"

"Mmm," she snuggled into him, "This is nice. I wish we could have danced like this on the ship, we missed so much."

"I know we did. Kathryn, I know we couldn't dance like this at the parties on the ship, but I did try to get you to dance with me in your quarters at least a dozen times and you always said no. Remember, after the Christmas party last year, I practically got on my knees and begged you to dance, and you still said no, that you were tired. You weren't really tired, were you? Why did you say no, didn't you trust me?"

Kathryn sighed, "I remember that night too and it wasn't you I didn't trust, it was me. I was really feeling lonely that night, for home, for my family, we celebrate Christmas so wonderfully and I really missed that. All Christmas in the Delta Quadrant did was remind me of what I was missing, how far from home we were. If we'd starting dancing like this, well, we might have ended up doing more than dancing."

"Not if you'd said no, Kathryn. I would have just danced with you, held you while you cried on my shoulder and told me how much you missed home, rocked you to sleep, baked you a gingerbread house, fixed you hot cocoa, tucked you in and read you a Christmas story, whatever you wanted- no expectations, no strings."

"I know you would have and I love you for it." She kissed him on the cheek and her lips crept into a mischievous grin, "There was only one thing I really wanted that night and it didn't involve gingerbread! If you hadn't left when I asked you, I don't think I would have been able to ask you to leave a second time that night. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you left, because it would have been the wrong time and place and for the wrong reason and it would have made for a very awkward morning after and I would have been very angry at myself for giving in and compromising my values."

He snuggled her tighter, "I know you would have been, and I hope, if you had asked me that night, I would have had the wisdom to say no and not potentially damage our friendship. When the time is right, all you have to do is ask me, I'm not going to pressure you, Kathryn." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "I may give you a nudge every now and then, but I won't pressure you, I promise."

"Thank you. Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm all danced out and I'm happy to report you didn't step on my feet once! Since we're all dressed up, how about we take a walk and find a nice little café or bar someplace and have a drink, a nightcap? We can afford to blow a little money on booze, can't we?"

"Sure, you put on some shoes on and I'll change out of my new ones, I don't want them to get messed up. I pass a little Bolian place on my way to work that looks interesting. We'll try that. Oh, why don't you call your mom before we leave and invite her here for lunch or dinner tomorrow, you said she's been nagging you to see the apartment. We can tidy up before we leave and stop on the way home for anything we'll need for the meal."

"Wonderful idea!" Kathryn excitedly replied, "I'll check the kitchen and see what we need, I want to fix something nice for her so she doesn't suspect we have the problems we do, we can explain the apartment off because of the housing shortage and I told her I was waiting until I get my next assignment to find a permanent place. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready!"

The Bolian café turned out to be a most enchanting little spot and Chakotay and Kathryn resolved to visit it on the coming Friday night for their next date if they could. Kathryn was sure that she would have a job by then and be able to take Chakotay there for dinner. They stopped at the commissary on the way home for the makings for a special lunch for Kathryn's mother the next day. Chakotay was delighted that it was Kathryn who stopped before they went into their apartment and initiated their now customary after date goodnight kiss this time. He drifted off to sleep knowing that, while they might just be platonic roommates from day to day, her goodnight kiss had said that they were becoming more than that on their dates and leading a double life, so to speak, was just fine with him as long as he was sharing it with Kathryn.

Gretchen's visit the next day went well, she thought it made perfect sense to wait until Kathryn and Chakotay had their next assignments from Starfleet to find a permanent house or apartment and she just assumed they would be doing that together. Since that thought made her happy, they said nothing to the contrary and explained their lack of furnishings as not bothering to get things when they'd just have to pack them up and move them in a month or so. They both hugged her warmly before she beamed back to Bloomington and were glad that they were able to return her kindness and send her home with enough leftovers to feed her for several days.

On Monday night Chakotay returned from work a little before five to find Kathryn madly cursing and chipping away at a black mess in the bottom of a saucepan. She looked up from her work and smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have a phaser, would you? I tried to make that risotto like you do and there was a call on the com link and I forgot about it sort of. I guess when you said it has to be stirred constantly, you weren't kidding?"

He took the pan from her, "No, I wasn't, that's the secret, otherwise it sticks and burns. Here, just put some soap and water in the pan and boil it then let it sit, it'll come out without a phaser. So, how was your day? I see you have your uniform on so I take it Admiral Somebody wanted you?"

"Yes, I had to go over my field promotions with them, but the good news is they all stuck, well Tom's is pending his review. There are going to be a lot of promotions, Harry's has already been approved, but it's not announced yet, so don't say anything. I have some really good news, that call that made me cremate the risotto was about a job. I'm happy to tell you that your roommate now has one!"

He gave her a hug, "Oh, Kathryn, that's wonderful! So, where are you working?"

"At Java Jolt, it's an old fashioned coffee shop across town, everything is non-replicated and made by hand, the old fashioned way. They were impressed I knew all about coffee and how to make it manually and I know my way around an old fashioned espresso machine. Since it's way across town, I doubt anyone from Starfleet goes there, I'd be embarrassed for anyone to find me working in a place like that. I work from six to eleven, so it will give me time to get back, have lunch, get changed and be available for Starfleet from noon on, it's perfect."

"Congratulations, Kathryn, I'm sure you'll be managing the place in no time, seeing as you're the expert on coffee from every region of space, unless of course you drink up the profits!"

"No, but I do get a free cup of coffee on my break! Well, seeing how I managed to ruin dinner, I guess I had better get back into the kitchen and onto plan B and make something else."

"OK, but why don't you sit down and let me make something special to celebrate your new job?"

"No argument, you know I hate to cook and the risotto fiasco just confirmed it! I have to go over some records this evening anyhow, we only went over the officers today, so I have to review all the enlisted from Voyager for my meeting with the promotion review committee tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately this job means I'll have to get up early, so I'll have to start going to bed much earlier. I know that will cut into our free time together, I'm sorry."

"Don't you worry about it, Kathryn, it won't be forever, you know! Another six weeks or so and we'll both have plenty of money and be on extended leave, the way I figure it they should owe us about six months leave. Kathryn, have you given any thought to what you want to do once we can move out of here? I'm not trying to rush you, but maybe we shouldn't wait until the last minute to start looking for something once we can get out of this dump?"

"I suppose you're right. I haven't given it any thought, but I guess I should. I had a nice house before in the suburbs, maybe that would be good? I had a dog, I'd like to get a dog again, but I want to wait to see what Starfleet is going to do with me before I make any decisions. Admiral Paris seems to think everything will be fine, but Commodore Chandler and her cronies apparently want my head on a platter and, unfortunately, the bitch outranks him. Would it be OK if I run out before dinner? I need to wear black pants and a white shirt to work and I only have one white shirt, but I guess my uniform pants will do and I'll need some flat black shoes, but I think I can get those from the quartermaster's replicator? I'll be back by 1800, I promise! Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Chakotay looked through the kitchen as he spoke, "Well, if you want risotto, you'd better get more Romano cheese, a quarter kilo is fine, and get a handful of mushrooms, preferably porcini. More orange juice would be good and Tom ate all the chips. Get more chick peas, I'll make another batch of hummus, I like that for my lunches at work. I put money in your account, you should be fine long as you don't go crazy."

Kathryn waved her PADD as she left, "OK, got it all here, be back before 1800 and I'm starving, I had to skip lunch to make it to my meeting on time." Kathryn wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a box in front of their door as she left the apartment. She picked it up and sat it on the table, "Chakotay, what's this? Did you order something?"

He looked the box over, "No, maybe they delivered it to the wrong apartment… well, I don't know, there's no name or address. Let's open it and see what it is." He opened the plain box and pulled out a pair of new work boots. "Wow, look at these, just my size and my old ones are worn out. Kathryn, you shouldn't have, these are good boots, they must have cost a fortune, my old ones will last a while longer, the holes won't be a problem 'til winter!"

She looked the boots over, "Chakotay, I didn't, I don't even know what size shoes you wear. I didn't buy them, we don't even have enough money for good boots like these."

He looked through the packing material in the box, "There's no note, I wonder who sent them? I was looking at a pair just like this in a store the other day after work, but they were way too expensive, I figured I'd buy them when I got paid by Starfleet. If you didn't buy them, who did?"

"I don't know and who would know your size and that you needed new boots? I swear, Chakotay, I don't know anything about them, you can check my account, I didn't buy anything today. Maybe your employer sent them?"

"I believe you, Kathryn, I just can't imagine where they came from! Wow, they fit perfectly, but who sent them? I'm sure they didn't come from work, they don't furnish any clothing, they wouldn't know my size and they're much too cheap to buy top quality like this anyhow."

"I don't have the slightest idea! Well, maybe you'll figure out who your secret admirer is, let me get going, see you later!"

The week passed uneventfully. They had dinner at the Paris home on Wednesday evening and everyone enjoyed the favorite Paris family pastime, going on to excess about how Miral Paris was the cutest and smartest baby in the galaxy. Kathryn liked her new job and the only drawback seemed to be that she now had to get up and go to bed so early, leaving them only two or three hours together in the evening. Chakotay had tried to drop hints that they should go look for a new place to live over the weekend, but so far Kathryn seemed rather unenthusiastic about the idea. In a way he was glad for this as a decision would have to be made if they would seek separate residences or continue living together and he feared Kathryn might opt to want to live alone. Chakotay wanted more then anything to continue living with Kathryn, but he knew it was too soon to suggest that they make some sort of formal arrangement.

Starfleet was now going over Voyager's logs with Kathryn and she found reliving some of their experiences to be most painful and emotionally draining. On Friday she returned home at 4:30 and found another box in front of their door, so assuming it was for Chakotay, she placed it on the bed and sat on the sofa to review her notes from her afternoon meetings. She was awakened by a kiss on the forehead, "Oh, no, what time is it? I'm sorry, I fell asleep! I had to review all the personnel we lost in the Delta Quadrant today and it was pretty hard to go through that again." She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "How was your day?"

Chakotay sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "Fine, we weren't too busy today and I got off on time for once. Let me take a quick shower and change and I'll be ready, it's date night you know!"

Kathryn picked up the PADDs that had fallen off the sofa when she fell asleep, "Oh, about that, I found out today I only get paid every two weeks and this isn't one of them, so I can't afford to take you out tonight, but I'll take you to that Bolian café next Friday. I'm sorry, but I thought I'd order a pizza and I picked up a bottle of Chianti and two chocolate éclairs on my way home, would that be OK? I don't really feel like going out tonight, I'm tired. Oh, your secret admirer left another box for you, a big one, I put it on the bed."

He got up from the sofa and put his hands on his hips, "Kathryn, I don't have a secret admirer and I most certainly don't have another girlfriend! What was in the box?"

"I don't know, I didn't open it, go see what it is and I'll order the pizza, mushrooms and onions OK?"

He went to the bedroom and continued speaking as he opened the box. "Yeah, that's fine, and why don't live dangerously and get extra cheese this time?" As he lifted the contents of the box he shouted for Kathryn to come into the bed room.

She shouted back from the living room, "I'm ordering the pizza, hold on. What was in the box this time?"

Chakotay shouted back, "Hurry up, I think it's you that has the secret admirer, Kathryn, I don't wear a size four and I'm not exactly into cross dressing!"

Kathryn finished ordering the pizza, closed the link and rushed into the bedroom, "What do you mean me? Yes, I wear a four but…" she stopped dead in her tracks as her heart skipped a few beats. "It's the green dress, the one I looked at in the shop window, Chakotay!"

He handed her the dress as she held it up and admired it in the mirror over the dresser. "Kathryn, it's the same dress, I remember it, but before you get started, I didn't buy it. You saw the price, it cost two month's pay and then some. Look there's matching shoes in the box too, size seven and a half, is that your size? There's also a petticoat and a shawl, a little purse and some green sparkly things for your hair. I swear, I don't know anything about it, all we did was look at it in the shop window, we never even went inside once you saw the price tag, who would know? Did you tell anyone about it?"

"No, not a soul and who would know what size dress and shoes I wear? Chakotay, it had to be you, you must have asked Mother what sizes I wear or looked in my things, how did you manage and you know I can't accept it!"

"Kathryn, I give you my word, I had nothing to do with this, I didn't say anything about the dress to anyone, I'm as mystified as you are, believe me. It is pretty, why don't you try it on, Cinderella?"

"Alright, get out of here and I will, I just hope it doesn't turn into rags after midnight. I know, I can call the shop and ask them who bought it! On second thought, I'm going to take it back, so there's no sense trying it on, I can't accept a gift like this, whoever sent it. I'm calling that shop right now, I remember the name. Go ahead and take your shower and change, the pizza should be here by time you're done."

"OK, but even if you're returning it, I'd really like to see you in the dress first, I bet you'll look like a fairy tale princess in it!"

She shook her head and carefully returned the dress to the box, lovingly smoothed the beautiful green velvet one last time and sealed the box back up. Chakotay grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to shower as Kathryn called the dress shop. "Hello, I'm calling about a beautiful green velvet evening gown that you had in the window that I saw last Friday, with an open back and a plunging V neckline, do you know which one I'm talking about?"

The woman replied, "Oh, yes, but I'm sorry to say I sold it this morning and it was the only one, a tiny little size four as I recall. I do have some similar dresses, if you'd care to come in and look, what size do you wear? I can set some aside for you to look at."

"No, thank you, but can you tell me who bought that green dress?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't give out the names of our customers, you understand?"

"Yes, of course," Kathryn replied, "but you see, I have the green dress from the window, someone bought it for me and left it as a gift, but there was no card and I don't know who to thank, so couldn't you please tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," the woman replied.

"Well, if you can't give me the name, could you at least describe the person that bought it? That way maybe I can figure out who it is I need to thank."

"Oh my, let me see… we were so busy today! I'm so sorry, Miss, but I can't for the life of me remember what the customer looked like, I just know I sold that beautiful deep green gown today. At my age, my memory isn't so good, you know! I'm so sorry."

Kathryn smiled back at the elderly lady on the screen. "That's alright, Ma'am. Well, I'd like to return the dress, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to accept such an expensive gift, especially when I don't even know who sent it, and you can credit it back to whomever bought it. I can bring it right down, will you still be open?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but we don't accept returns, however you may bring the dress in to have any alterations necessary free of charge of course. Didn't it fit you?"

"I don't know, I didn't try it on. Please, can't you make an exception and take it back? I haven't even tried it on and I really can't accept a gift like that, you understand, it wouldn't be proper."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't take the dress back, it's yours to enjoy. If you'll forgive me, I have a customer, I have to go. Don't worry, with your slim figure, beautiful smile and chestnut hair I'm sure the dress will look stunning on you!" The woman smiled and winked just before she cut the link, "You'll be the belle of the ball, Miss Katie, goodnight!"

Chakotay walked up and put his hands on Kathryn's shoulders, "I caught the tail end of that, I take it the dress stays? Did you find out who bought it?"

"Yes, she said they don't take returns and they don't give out the names of their customers. She also said she remembers selling it this morning, but couldn't remember what the person who bought it looked like. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth about that, but she seemed like an awfully nice old lady, so maybe she doesn't remember? Chakotay! Wait, she called me 'Miss Katie', I didn't tell her my name, how would she know?"

"Are you sure you didn't tell her?"

"Yes I'm sure I didn't, I don't tell anyone my name unless I have to, the publicity you know, I'm certain I didn't tell her! Even if I did, I would have said Kathryn, not Katie."

"Well, maybe she recognized you from the news or something and Katie is a common nickname for Kathryn and you know how older ladies are. You are wearing your uniform."

"I suppose, I do get recognized sometimes, it just seems odd and now I really can't imagine who bought the dress. Only my family calls me Katie and it couldn't have been any of them, even if someone knew, none of them have that kind of money. I'm sure I never mentioned the dress to any of them, I don't want them to know I can't afford a new gown for our welcome home dinner dance. Chakotay, swear to me you had nothing to do with it!"

He knelt behind her and slid his arms around her shoulders, "Kathryn Janeway, I swear to you I don't know anything about the dress! I would have loved to have bought it for you and hope I can buy you lots of pretty things one day, but I don't have anywhere near enough money and you told me not to anyhow. I was at work all morning, apply a little Tuvokian logic, I couldn't have bought it even if I'd had the money and chosen to do something that I know would have made you mad and I have never ever called you Katie."

She arose to answer the door chime. "I believe you and let's hope that's the pizza and not another gift from our fairy godmother!"

Chakotay set the table quickly as Kathryn brought the pizza in. "Good news, it came with free bread sticks! Chakotay, what am I going to do with that dress?"

"Well, I suppose you could call Tuvok and ask him to look into it? I'm sure whoever sent it and my new work boots wants to remain anonymous, so I doubt we'll ever find out. Why don't you try it on after dinner and see if it fits? Even if you don't wear it to the dance, I'd like to see you in it."

"I suppose. I may end up having to wear it, all I've been able to find at the thrift shops are ugly old things that look like bridesmaid dresses from a Talaxian wedding that are way too big and I don't know how to sew to fix them and I'm sure I couldn't afford a tailor. Humm, I do still have my Queen Arachnia costume packed away, maybe I could wear that?"

Chakotay slipped another slice of pizza on her plate. "You do and you'd better hope Doctor Chaotica will be your date, Kathryn! I'll admit you looked pretty sexy in it when you wore it for Halloween, but I don't quite think it's the thing for our welcome home ball at Starfleet, do you?"

"I suppose not." Kathryn grinned as an idea struck her, "Well, maybe I should wear it, I'd love to see Commodore Chandler's face when I walk in with it, spiders in my hair and all! As low an opinion as she has of me now, it certainly couldn't make things worse! Well, since Mom is going to be away and we can't go to Bloomington this weekend, maybe I can look around and find something?"

"Sure, I'll help you look, but if you can't return the green dress, you might as well wear it. I saw your face when you saw it, you love it and I know you'll be beautiful in it, Kathryn."

After dinner Kathryn came up with every excuse in the book, but Chakotay finally cajoled her into trying on the green gown. She took her time and finally emerged from the bedroom, stood in the middle of the living room, twirled around and waited for his reaction.

He got up and walked around her and closely inspected her, twice. "I was wrong, Kathryn, you can't wear that."

"Why not? I thought it looked OK. Is it the top, does it show too much or is it I don't have enough to show? Oh, it's gravity, damn it, maybe I can find a bra I can wear under it or use some duct tape to hold 'em up or something? Do we have any duct tape?"

Chakotay started laughing and gave her a hug. "Kathryn, I was teasing, you look truly lovely, like a princess! I meant that you shouldn't wear it because you look so good everyone will steal you from me and I won't get to dance with you all night. Honestly, Kathryn, that dress is you, it fits you perfectly, the color suits you and it shows just enough to be elegant and sexy, but not too much so. You have a beautiful back and shoulders and I happen to really like how it shows off your… front. Kathryn, let's dance and take it for a test run." He slid his arms around her waist as she slipped hers around his neck.

"OK, but, Chakotay, there isn't any music."

"Yes there is, Kathryn, I most definitely hear music, I always hear beautiful music when you're in my arms." He sighed as he gave her a little kiss on the forehead, "Mmm, I can hear your petticoat rustle when you move, that's so sexy. You're so pretty and you feel so good and smell good and sound good too. I love you, Kathryn."

"Thank you, I love you too. Well, I think the music stopped and I had a hard day and I'm really tired. I'm sorry our third date was just pizza at home, but I get paid next Friday and you have your reinstatement hearing, so I'll be able to take you to that Bolian café and we'll have something to celebrate and then we have the reception and dinner dance at Starfleet the next night. Let me get out of this dress so that I don't ruin it and clean up and then we can say goodnight."

He walked her back to the bedroom, "All right, there's a little wine left, we can have it for a nightcap, I'll go pour it. Do you need any help getting out of that dress and, before you have a fit, I mean that in a nice way."

She gave him a smug little grin, "Of course you do! Yes, can you please undo the back? I had a devil of a time getting into it." She turned her back to him and he unzipped the dress, unfastened the clasp behind her neck and started to slide it off her shoulders. She put her hands to her chest to keep the dress up, "That'll do, Chakotay!" and shut the door behind her.

"Just trying to do a good job, my dear, you always said a good officer is meticulous about his work and thorough! I like your back a lot and I bet your front is even prettier. Don't I get to see your front on a third date?"

"NO!" came from behind the closed door.

"Well, do I maybe get to touch it a little when I kiss you goodnight?"

The door flew open. "No! I swear, Chakotay, you're incorrigible!"

He grabbed her before she could slip past him, "And you're beautiful! Can I help it if you give me ideas?"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped out of his grasp, "Apparently not! Get ready for bed and let me clean up so we can finish the wine. I'm not kidding, I really am tired, I get up before 0500, remember?"

Kathryn put the rest of the pizza away, washed their plates, poured the remaining wine and sat it on the coffee table as she sank into the sofa. Chakotay joined her and raised his glass, "A toast, to our third date and to the beautiful woman who made it such a special evening!" She smiled, tapped his glass and took a sip of wine. Chakotay did the same and asked, "What was that crash I heard, not the leftover pizza I hope?"

"No, I dropped a plate and broke it, I'm afraid, but don't worry, I'll 'requisition' another one next time I get to the officers mess. I had a wonderful time tonight too, I just wonder where the dress came from? Someone sure seems to know what we need, but I can't for the life of me figure out who!"

"Neither can I, maybe there really are fairy godmothers or there's a Santa Clause? Whatever, I'm thankful and I know just what I'm going to wish for next!"

"What? Some woodworking tools, a replicator, a sofa that doesn't wobble, a brand new car, some new clothes, an apartment that's not more run down than a Klingon gulag?"

"Nope," Chakotay replied as he slid his index finger down the open V on the front of Kathryn's robe.

"You! If you want what's under there tonight, you'd better just keep on hoping there's a Santa Clause, my dear!" She finished the rest of her wine and started to carry the glasses to the kitchen.

"Here, let me, we don't want to break these, last time I was there the officers mess didn't serve wine." He washed the glasses, left them on the dish rack to dry and took Kathryn in his arms. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodnight?"

She pulled him close to her and stood on her toes as she nuzzled his lips, "I guess it is." She kissed him and dug her fingers into the back of his bathrobe as their tongues played cat and mouse. "Not bad," she quipped as she gave him another quick kiss, "and thank you for not trying anything."

"Kathryn, I'm not that bad, am I? I respect you and you said no groping, remember?"

"I did, and thank you, I really appreciate the way you treat me and at least now I know what to give you for Christmas!"

"Oh wow, any chance Christmas might come early this year?"

"Well, you be a good boy and, you never know, it might come early and Santa might just bring you exactly what you asked for, although you may be a little disappointed."

He took her hand as they walked to bed, "You could never disappoint me, Kathryn."

The weekend passed quietly, Chakotay tried to prod Kathryn to go look at some apartments or talk to a realtor friend of his, but she declined, saying that she was tired and wanted to stay home to rest and catch up on her reading. He really couldn't fault her, between working early mornings at the coffee shop and having to spend all afternoon with the admiralty at Starfleet, often not having time for lunch, the woman probably was really tired and emotionally drained. He unpacked his sand painting supplies and took up his old hobby, glad to have a creative outlet once again.

On Wednesday Kathryn was again kept late and didn't arrive home until Chakotay almost had dinner ready. She apologized for being so late and quickly set the table, showered and changed.

"Oh, Chakotay, dinner smells delicious and you put the candles out, must be something special?"

"Yup, Boothby left us another basket: huge eggplants and lots of other vegetables, therefore we have a salad, minestrone soup, eggplant parmesan, garlic bread and for dessert I have a special surprise in the oven and no peeking! How was your day?

"That sounds just wonderful, all I had for lunch was a tasteless ham sandwich from the repliteria that I barely had time to choke down. We just went over logs again, same old same old. Oh, Voyager is at Utopia Planetia now, they towed her in this morning."

"Any word on what's going to happen to her? Did you go out and see her?"

"Nope and I haven't heard anything official. There's talk of everything from a refit, to using her for a training vessel to turning her into a museum. With the shortage of ships from the Dominion Wars, they need every ship that will fly, so my guess is she'll be back out in space ASAP. Their experts are going to go over all the modifications we made and study her to see what they can use in future vessels. I'll probably have to go out sometime next week to help explain things and I think Vorik is going too, they're hoping we can explain everything and they won't have to pull B'Elanna off maternity leave. Chandler brought up the issue that B'Elanna doesn't have any Starfleet security clearance so she shouldn't be allowed onboard and I almost laughed out loud, I mean, who the hell do they think made all those engineering modifications in the first place?"

"Sounds like Chandler, has she even been aboard a starship?"

"I doubt it, I think the only thing she can fly is a desk, it's obvious to me she doesn't know a damn thing about what Voyager went through. Oh, I heard from the credit union today, they won't approve my loan application until after my hearing, so I can forget about moving for another month at least. That's the door, are we expecting anyone for dinner?"

"Nope. Can you see who it is? I need to keep an eye on the oven."

"Sure and don't you dare burn anything, it smells too good!" Kathryn opened the door to a uniformed delivery man.

He looked at his PADD, "Uh, are you Mrs. Jane Sh…akaway? Is this 8856?"

"Yes, this is 8856, but my name is Janeway and we're not expecting a delivery."

"Janeway… Shaktay, close enough, sign here please, Ma'am."

"Hold on. Chakotay, did you order anything, can you come here? There's a man with a huge cargo crate, I don't know anything about it!"

The delivery man was impatient, "Look lady, this is the right apartment number and the name's close enough, the computer probably screwed it up, just sign here, I still got a lotta deliveries to make, my wife'll kill me if I'm late tonight. Please, Lady!"

Chakotay arrived at the door. "Are you sure you have the right apartment, we didn't order anything!"

"Yes, 8856 Cochrane Towers for Jane uh er Shaka waytay something or other, that's her. Come on, lady, please just sign for it, I'm double parked and Starfleet tows!"

"Wait a minute! Sir, who sent this?" Chakotay demanded.

"I dunno, I only deliver 'em, it's yours, just sign for it, OK?"

"No, you wait, I work for a shipping company too, there has to be a sender on the bill of lading, where did this crate come from?"

"Oh jeez…" the man jabbed at buttons on his PADD, banged it against the wall and jabbed at it again. "This PADD is about to die, it was shipped from the counter at the office downtown, there's no name, customer drop off for local delivery, it's got the right name, it just got scrunched up on the screen, it's yours, please let me dump it and go, OK? Just one of you sign here."

Chakotay grabbed the PADD, looked at it and finally signed for the box as the poor man dumped it off his anitgrav cart into their doorway and ran for the turbolifts. "Don't look at me, Kathryn, I know as much about this as you do. His PADD had the right name and address on it, he just couldn't read, he must be dyslexic or something, it said Janeway-Chakotay. They're probably the same way as the company I work for, if someone drops it off in person and pays, nobody checks, they just ship it out, his company is even worse than the one I work for! Help me slide this in, it must weigh more than fifty kilos!"

Kathryn struggled to help Chakotay push the box in far enough so the door would close. "Oh my gosh! What in the world could be in here?"

"Well, well never know of we don't open it!" Chakotay removed the lid from the huge cargo container and set it aside as Kathryn started removing the packing material. "Look, Kathryn, it's dishes!"

"Oh my gosh, it's china, look at it, it's beautiful!"

"It is pretty. You keep unpacking and I'll set dinner aside and I'm going to go call that shipping company right now and see if I can find out who sent it. He returned a few minutes later, "Well, same as the dress, the guy said he couldn't remember what the person that sent it looked like and they didn't get a name. Was there a note or something in the box?"

"No, just like before, nothing. Look at all this, a set of china, glasses, a tea and coffee set and silverware too! This is beautiful and was obviously very very expensive, who would have sent it? I don't even know anyone who could afford all this!"

"I certainly don't either, but again it's something we needed. I just don't understand how this keeps happening, are you sure Santa Clause isn't real?"

"I'm beginning to wonder! Well, it had both our names on the delivery guy's PADD, so it was obviously meant for us, it's got to be someone who knows both of us and they shipped it locally, so it must be someone here in San Francisco. Let's go eat dinner and see if we can brainstorm and figure this out."

After dinner Kathryn settled on the sofa as Chakotay brought in coffee and dessert on a tray. "Oh, Chakotay, you used the new dishes! Blueberry cobbler, I knew that's what smelled so good! Oh thank you, that was a marvelous dinner. If I'd had a lick of sense on Voyager, I would have tossed Neelix out an airlock and made you the mess hall officer, not that you were a bad first officer, but you could cook Neelix under the table any day of the week."

"Wow, Kathryn, such high praise! Boothby brought us a huge container of blueberries and they were just begging to be made into a cobbler. I'll save him a couple slices, can you give them to him tomorrow?"

"Sure, if I can't find him I just drop things off in his shed and he gets them when he puts his tools away for the day. I don't have to be at Starfleet until 1400 tomorrow, so I'll have plenty of time.

This new china is so pretty, it looks remarkably like the set Grandma gave me, only it's even prettier. So, have you figured out who could be sending us all this stuff?"

"Nope. Do you think it could be Admiral Paris or maybe someone who knew your father?"

"No, I even asked Owen about it and he had no idea. Most of the people who worked with my father are retired now and some of them have passed away, I've looked up a couple of his closest friends and sent them messages, but none of them are still in San Francisco, they all retired to someplace else. I have some good friends who are still in Starfleet, but they're all out in space now, truth be known, I don't know that many people in San Francisco."

"Neither do I, seems most of my friends are either on Bajor or in prison these days. What about Tuvok? He got paid didn't he? He'd have the money."

"Yes, he got paid, but he's on Vulcan, I just talked to him from Paris' office today and he asked about you and said to say hello. He and T'Pel are coming for the reception Saturday. I'm sure Tuvok didn't send the gifts, it's not his style and he couldn't have known what we needed and I didn't tell him about the financial problems I'm having anyhow. Well, I'm getting tired, so let me do the dishes and get the kitchen straightened up and get to bed. Where'd you put the new dishes?"

"Same cupboard, I stowed the old ones under the sink. There was only room for four of everything, so I'll bring home a box from work tomorrow and we can pack up the rest of the new ones and keep them in the bottom of the linen closet for now, there's room, and we can bring them out if we ever invite more than two people over for dinner."

"OK, but I doubt we could, this apartment is so tiny I don't think more than four people would fit in it!

"Well, goodnight, Kathryn, I'm going to read in bed for a while, that doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Tired as I am you could yodel Klingon opera and it wouldn't bother me. Goodnight, thanks for the wonderful dinner, I'll be there in a minute, soon as I get the kitchen cleaned up and everything set up for breakfast. What time is your reinstatement hearing on Friday?"

"0900, but I had to take the whole day off from work because I don't know how long it will take. When do you have to go in to Starfleet on Friday?"

"I'm not sure, Paris said he'd let me know tomorrow. I'll come home for lunch if I can, but if not, I'll be here by 1800 for our date, Bolian café, remember?"

"You bet I remember!"

On Friday Kathryn left her coffee shop job at noon and elbowed her way onto the crowded subway so she could get across town to get home as soon as she could. She ran from the stop to Cochran Towers and skidded to a halt in front of the turbolifts, only to find that all four of them now had out of service signs instead of the usual two or three of them. "Damn budget cutbacks!" she swore as she raced to the entrance of the emergency stairs, up eight flights and down the hall to her apartment. Totally out of breath, she punched in her entry code and collapsed on the sofa.

Chakotay ran from the kitchen, "Kathryn, what's wrong, are you OK?"

"Water!" she begged as she fanned herself, "Ran home…turbolifts broken…stairs…eight flights…oh my gosh, thank you!" she gasped as she took the water Chakotay brought her and drank it down in one gulp. "Oh, too old for this…out of shape…three pips…you got three pips!"

He wiped her forehead and proudly showed off the shiny new Starfleet pips that replaced his Maquis rank bar as he rubbed her back. "Yes, Kathryn, rest and catch your breath, I'm now an official Starfleet commander! Here, let me get you more water, why on earth did you race up the stairs like that?"

She took the water and took a big sip, "Oh, thanks so much, I wanted to see you. When did the damn turbolifts break? They were working this morning! Oh, congratulations!" she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his pips.

"Thank you, Kathryn, the pips feel good, glad I got them back! I don't know about the turbolifts, I got back here almost an hour ago and one of them was working then." Chakotay looked at Kathryn and snickered, "Kathryn, how come your coffee shop name tag says Elizabeth?"

"Oh no, I forgot to take it off! I almost literally ran into Vorik on my way across the quad, no wonder he looked at me like I'd sprouted horns! I had one that said Kathryn and people kept recognizing me and asking if I was Captain Janeway, like she'd be working in a coffee shop!" she laughed. "Anyway, it was becoming a problem so I asked them for one with my middle name. People still tell me I look like Captain Janeway, but at least they don't ask for autographs or want to take pictures with me now, the manager was getting pissed about that, I couldn't do my job and I certainly didn't want word getting out I work there."

"I see your point. Well, I'm happy to say I also got paid, so if you want, we can go looking for a new place on Sunday and get out of this run down turboliftless dump. I went to the credit union and made arrangements to take care of my debts, but luckily I don't have to pay them back in a lump sum, they'll take it out of future pay, so I get to keep what I have. What do you say, want to go looking around on Sunday, something nice, out in the suburbs?"

"I don't know, Chakotay, I think we'll have to talk about that."

"What's to talk about, Kathryn? We both hate this dump and we're on the eighth floor and my guess is it'll take them a week to get the turbolifts fixed, if we're lucky. You put a roof over our heads for the last month, let me do it for the next month, OK?"

She smiled and finished off her water, "We'll talk about it tonight. I'm sorry, but I have to change and go see a bunch of admirals I don't want to talk to in a half hour, but I'll be back in time for our date, I promise. It's Friday, they never keep me late on Fridays."

"Alright, I'll fix you a sandwich and heat up some minestrone, if you hurry you'll have time to eat a decent lunch before you go. You skip meals way too often, Kathryn, and coffee is not a food group."

"Yes, Mom!" Kathryn quipped as she went to change into her uniform. "And coffee is too a food group!"

After dinner at the Bolian café Kathryn and Chakotay decided to walk down to Fisherman's Warf and have dessert and coffee there. Kathryn knew of a marvelous little pastry shop she used to go to and was hoping it was still there. They held hands and walked slowly, checking out the shop windows along the way and enjoying the crisp night air coming in off the bay.

"Are you warm enough, Kathryn? I can give you my jacket if you're chilly."

"No, I'm fine thanks, the air feels good and I need to exercise more, those eight flights of stairs are reminding me that I haven't been working out since we got back and I'm getting old and out of shape."

"Stop it, Kathryn, you're not old! Why don't we start going to the gym and working out or maybe you could finally try to teach me how to play tennis?"

"Go to the gym? When would I have time to go to the gym? I get up at 0 dark thirty, race across town to work, race home and barely have time to eat lunch most days and then I go into Starfleet and get grilled until dinner and, by then, I'm too tired to get up off the sofa."

Chakotay stopped walking and turned to face Kathryn as he held both her hands. "Kathryn, we have plenty of money now, you can quit that job, no sense killing yourself, you push yourself too hard and you don't need to do that anymore. Please, Kathryn, quit your job and let me take care of you, no strings attached, OK? I'll get us a better place to live, with separate bedrooms if you want."

"That's not the issue, Chakotay. I've been taking care of myself since I left home for the academy, I'm just used to it. I'll get paid in another month, or so Paris assures me, and I'll look for a house then and see what I can do about helping out my mom."

"Kathryn, I can help out your mom now, if you'd let me."

"Chakotay, she wouldn't take money from you, I'm not even sure if she'll take it from me, I'm sure you've figured out by now I got my pride and my stubborn steak from Mom!"

"Then I'll give it to you and you can figure out how to give it to her. Come on, Kathryn, you can't keep living in that dump of an apartment, let's find a better place, where it's quiet and we don't have to walk up and down eight flights of stairs and you can have a dog and a garden and all, like you want."

"I'll move, Chakotay, but not until I get things worked out. I'm not going to argue about this, OK? It's only for a month." Kathryn started walking again. "Come on, let's get some dessert and get home, I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired."

"Kathryn, are you saying, if I found a nice two or three bedroom place this weekend, you wouldn't move with me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not going to ask you to stay in that dump for another month, it wouldn't be fair, so get a better place and move out if you want to. I'm sorry, that came out wrong, I just mean it's OK for you to find a nicer place, that's all."

"Will you help pick out something you'd like too and move in with me after a month if I do?"

"I think it's too soon for me to make a decision like that. I realize we've been sharing an apartment for a month, but that was only because we had to. We're only dating, Chakotay, it's too soon for me to make a decision about moving in with you and don't take that to mean I don't love you, because I do, but I'm not ready to move in with you yet like that, do you understand?"

He stopped walking and gave her a hug, "Yes, I understand. Well, do you mind if I stay in your apartment then, for the next month, and then we can talk again?"

"Sure, that would be fine, I'm kind of used to you and I'd probably starve to death without you or a replicator. Here's the place I was telling you about, it's still here, thank goodness." They took a quiet table in the back and ordered coffee and two napoleons. "Chakotay, what are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry, it's just so bizarre, you won't move in with me where you could have your own bedroom, but you'll be sleeping in the same bed with me tonight!"

She started laughing too, "I never thought of it that way, but you're right! Well, there's sleeping and then there's **SLEEPING. **You have to remember, we're only sharing the bed so that neither of us has to sleep on that horrible hard wobbly sofa, our dates stop at the door."

Chakotay grinned, "I know, house rule number eleven ninety nine! Kathryn, if I may ask, how long did you and Mark know each other before you slept together, with a capital S?"

She counted up on her fingers, "Oh about thirty years," before she started laughing. "Chakotay, Mark and I met when we were about ten, we went to school together and grew up together, he lived just down the road from my family. Life took us in different directions, but we still kept in touch over the years and got together occasionally. He accepted a job in San Francisco and I was mostly stationed here for the year or so before I took command of Voyager, and we would get together to play tennis, go sailing, for dinner, whatever and at some point we realized we were dating, the nature of our relationship changed. I think I told you, we never slept together until after we got engaged and we never moved in together, I had my house up in Mill Valley and he had his condo in town. Actually, we never decided where we were going to live after we got married, that was a bone of contention as I liked the quiet of the valley and he liked the excitement of the city." She started giggling, "Contrary to what some admirals believe, I was not a loose woman, my dear!"

"I never said you were, Kathryn, and I'm sorry if I asked too personal a question."

"Chakotay, I told you, you can ask me any question you want, I just reserve the right not to answer it. Mark and I had been dating for about eight or nine months I guess before he asked me to marry him, so I guess it was that long, but that's just the way it turned out and, if you want to know, it was me who asked him to spend the night the first time… loose wonton woman that I am!"

"Oh, Kathryn! Well, I can see you're also one very tired woman, so how about I get us a cab to go home? Are you going to finish your napoleon?" he asked as his fork hovered over her plate.

"Yes, touch it and die!" She took a stab at him, crammed the last bite into her mouth and finished her coffee as she summoned their waiter to pay the check. "Chakotay, once I get everything cleared up with Starfleet and get paid and get my new orders and all, then we can discuss the future, OK? If you want to stay at the apartment, that's fine with me, but nothing's going to change until then."

"Agreed!" he said as he pulled her chair out for her. "Let me get us a cab, no arguments, I can tell you're too tired to walk home."

She smiled and took his arm as they got a cab and settled in for the short ride home. "Chakotay, are you going to quit your job at the shipping company?"

"Well, that's something I thought we should discuss. If you're adamant about keeping your job at the coffee shop, then I might as well keep mine since I'm making fairly decent money and it doesn't cut into the time we have together. I have all those old debts to pay off and I want to do that as quickly as possible and another month of working there would help a lot, but I'll still pay my share of our living expenses of course, but if you want me to quit, I will. I have twenty two weeks of leave piled up and I didn't get my new orders yet, but Paris said I should get them in about thirty days and they'll probably add another ten days of leave to make up for the time we had to spend on DS9."

"Well then, I guess it makes sense for you to keep the job if you want to, I'd certainly have no objections. Here we are," Kathryn said as Chakotay paid for the cab and they walked into the lobby. "Surprise surprise, the turbolifts are still broken, do you love me enough to carry me up eight flights of stairs?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up and started for the stairs.

She kicked and squirmed, "Put me down! I was just kidding, I can walk. Chakotay, for heaven's sake, put me down, what if we run into somebody on the staircase? Put me down right now!"

Chakotay bent down and kissed her on the lips, "Is that an order, Captain?"

"Yes! Put me down, that's an order!"

"Then, I guess you'll just have to report me for insubordination, Captain," he said as he kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself up and kissed him firmly, "Consider yourself on report! Actually, I'm enjoying this and I bet you'll be too tired to try anything after eight flights of stairs, old man."

"Old man? Oh, Kathryn, I'll make you regret that remark!" After another flight or two he started puffing "Oh yes, you wonton woman… you'll regret that one… just three more flights… oh my gods… Kathryn, how much do you weigh?" he asked between gasps for breath.

She giggled, "You mean before or after dinner and dessert? You poor old man, I should have taken that photon torpedo out of my purse before we left!"

"Is that what it is?" He finally made it to the eighth floor and was practically dragging Kathryn on the ground by time he got to their door and almost dumped her down. "Oh, Kathryn… my gods… open the door, I need to sit and rest… oh please!" Kathryn opened the door and he collapsed on the sofa as she had pity and brought him a glass of water.

"Here you go, old man. Gosh, you're almost as out of breath as my great grandpa got after beating me in straight sets of tennis!" Kathryn sat on the other end of the sofa and plopped her legs onto Chakotay's lap. "Chakotay, I don't know how to tell you this, but I lost one of my shoes somewhere between here and the lobby. You wouldn't want to go look for it, would you?"

He looked at her, nodded and rolled his eyes before taking another gulp of water. "On second thought, Kathryn, I don't love you that much, go look for your own damn shoe! I'll take you out tomorrow and buy you a new pair, a dress to go with them, matching tennis racquet, anything you want, just let me die in peace if you want me to be able to dance with you tomorrow night."

"Alright, I'll go look for my shoe myself. Who knows, maybe I'll find a cute young ensign on the stairs to help me?" she said as she got up and hiked up her skirt. It became apparent he really wasn't going to get up and help her, so she added, batting her lashes, "I was going to try on that nightgown Aunt Enid gave me and see what you thought of it, but I can see that would be too much for you, Grandpa."

"Kathryn, I'll go look for your shoe, Sweetheart, but you'd better almost be wearing that nightie when I get back. Deal?" She nodded, so he got up off the sofa and went to the door. "And remember, we still haven't had our goodnight kiss!"

When Chakotay returned the lights were out except for the bedroom, so he poked his head in and found Kathryn in bed with the sheet up to her chin. He waved her shoe at her, "It was on the third floor landing, you owe me!"

"Thank you, I really was tired, I do appreciate it."

"Kathryn, are you wearing the nightie Enid gave you?" She nodded and pulled the sheet snug around her neck. "May I see?" She blushed and held the sheet tight to her chest. "A deal's a deal, Kathryn, here's your shoe," he said as he held it out and sat down next to her on the bed. "Lemme see, I won't touch if you say no, I'll just look, I promise."

"Oh all right!" Kathryn sighed as she threw back the sheet.

Chakotay took one look at her and tapped his chest, "Chakotay to Tuvok, I found your missing ugly purple pajamas, Captain Janeway has them, she's a klepto, she stole them!" He stood and put his hands on his hips, "Kathryn, you said you'd put on the nightie Aunt Enid gave you, that's the ugliest… whatever I've ever seen, it really does look like that meditation robe get up Tuvok used to wear. I declare a foul, I carried you up eight flights of stairs then went down five and back up five to get your damn shoe, we had a deal!"

She tried to strike a seductive pose, which was pointless in such an ugly nightgown, "I know we did and Aunt Enid did give me this caftan, you can ask her, and it is purple." She laughed at his disappointed little boy frown, "I'm sorry, I was teasing you, you know me, I'll never put that other purple monstrosity on."

"You said nightie, Kathryn, and that's a nightgown thing, whatever you called it… or maybe a body bag, it definitely does not qualify as a nightie. I have a good mind to take both your shoes and toss them back down the stairwell! Nighties are sexy and pretty and show off some skin, all that shows off is your earlobes, I can't even tell you're a girl."

Kathryn got out of bed and put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry, it wasn't fair, I agree, but…" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "I believe I owe you a goodnight kiss, so let's just see if I can convince you I'm a girl."

Chakotay dropped her shoe, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he caressed and kissed her until they finally had to come up for air. He smiled and brushed back her hair, "No doubt about it, Kathryn, you're a girl! You look like a girl and you smell like a girl and you feel like one too!" He scooped her off her feet and placed her on the bed as he laid down beside her and kissed her again.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Chakotay, the date stops here, OK?"

"OK, we had a deal, no kissing or touching in bed, don't worry, I remember! Thank you, Kathryn, this really was a wonderful evening, the perfect way to celebrate my reinstatement and I'm really looking forward to the reception and dinner dance tomorrow. You aren't really going to wear that ugly thing to bed, are you?"

"I have to, seems somebody hasn't done the laundry lately!"

"I bet that purple nightie is clean? OK, OK, I'll do the laundry first thing in the morning, you're right, I forgot about it, mea culpa!"

The next day Kathryn and Chakotay were in a rush to get to their official welcoming home ceremony in time. Kathryn tried to urge him on, "Hurry up, walk faster, it would really be bad form for the captain and first officer to be late!"

"Relax, we won't be late, we're almost there." She took his arm as he escorted her up the stairs and into the building. "Relax, five minutes to spare, let me check you out. Your boots are shiny, you hair and make up are perfect, your pips are straight and your uniform is spotless." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And I really like the way you fill out that uniform!"

She gave him an elbow to the ribs, "Chakotay, this is an official function, all the brass are here, mind your manners, for heaven's sake!"

"Sorry, I really like the way you fill out that uniform, Ma'am!"

"Ohhh!, you're incorrigibly insubordinate, come on!"

"Don't worry, Captain, best behavior from here on, have I ever let you down?"

She smiled and nodded as an admiral passed and said hello. "No, Commander, you haven't, shall we?"

"It would be my honor to escort you to your seat, Captain Janeway, Ma'am!"

They took their seats in the front row, politely nodding to various crewmen and dignitaries in the few minutes before the ceremonies began. The speeches went on for over an hour, a few promotions were made, most notably Tuvok to full commander and Harry Kim to lieutenant, Naomi Wildman was given a special award, Voyager's EMH and Reginald Barclay were honored, the crewmen who didn't make it home were recognized and then Captain Janeway was called to come to the podium and speak.

As Kathryn sat her program in her seat to go to speak she let out a little gasp to Chakotay, "I had no idea I'd have to speak!"

She took the stage with a thunderous standing ovation and somehow got the crowd quieted down and managed to speak, keeping in mind her father's advice that the best speeches were short ones. After her speech Admiral Paris whisked her off for some interviews and photos with the press as the rest of the crowd headed in to the banquet room for the luncheon. Some reporters stopped Chakotay and pelted him with questions as they took photos. Every time he tried to step away politely, another reporter engaged him and he really wished he had Kathryn's talent for handling the media.

Tom finally stepped in, pretending to be Chakotay's aide, and hurried him off and into the banquet room, where the press was not allowed. Chakotay shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back, "Thanks, buddy, I owe you!"

"Not a problem." Tom looked at him and started laughing, "Nice purse, Chakotay, really completes the dress uniform ensemble!"

"It's Kathryn's, she left it on her seat when she got up to speak. Oh jeez, I was holding it in all those pictures, wasn't I?"

"Yup! Oh, congrats on getting reinstated. Do I take it you and the captain are getting along OK these days?"

"Yes, Tom, everything is fine, and where the heck is she? She had no idea she had to speak, you know how she hates giving speeches!

There she is, let me get her purse back to her, I'll see you later." He politely waited while Kathryn tried to get away from Commodore Mihava. "There you are, here's your purse, I put your program in it. Don't worry, that was a good speech, you remembered to thank all the right people. May I escort you to your seat, Captain?"

"Please! Thanks and sorry about the purse, I forgot about it. I'm starved, I hope the food is decent and I get to eat it."

The lunch was sumptuous, to say the least, and Starfleet had obviously spared no expenses to honor Voyager's crew. An elderly admiral stopped by, kissed Kathryn on the cheek and congratulated her most enthusiastically as she was trying to finish her dessert. Chakotay leaned over and quietly asked, "Who was that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, I would have introduced you if I'd known! Chakotay, it looks like things are winding down here and I want to get out of here, but I'm sure the lobby is still filled with press, so I'm going to excuse myself to go to the restroom there at the back of the room. Wait a couple minutes and excuse yourself and meet me there and we can go through the kitchen and slip out the back."

"OK, sounds like a good plan, see you in a couple minutes." He waited and was able to slip away from the table unnoticed, met Kathryn and they made their escape. "Good plan, Captain, you always know how to get out of a tough situation!"

"Thank you, a little trick my grandmother taught me! Oh my gods but that food was good, I ate so much I'm worried I won't be able to fit in my dress tonight."

"Oh don't worry, it'll fit, eight flights of stairs and we'll have worked off lunch. I think it might be a good idea to take a nap when we get back, I'm sure it'll be a late evening and we're not used to staying up late."

"That's exactly what I plan to do. We'll need to coordinate, it'll take me an hour to get ready and I'll need the mirror in the bathroom to do my hair and make up for a good bit of time, so plan accordingly."

"OK. How are you going to do your hair? I like it like you have it now, by the way, that style looks really nice on you."

"Thanks, it's finally getting long enough now that I can do something with it, this is called a French twist I think, easy to do. I'm going to put it up on top of my head tonight and use those little ornaments that came with the dress alongside the bun, I think it will look nice and I'll wear my pearl earrings Daddy gave me, they're my favorites."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be beautiful, Kathryn."

Later that evening Chakotay checked his watch and tapped gently on the bedroom door. "It's getting late, are you ready yet, Kathryn?"

"Come on in, I'm as ready as I'll get I guess." Chakotay entered and just stood and stared at her. "What?" she asked, "It's the front of the dress, isn't it? Too much or not enough or too much of not enough?" She tried to plump herself up. "I've never worn anything this low cut before, I don't think I have the figure for it." She looked up and gave him a sad little grin, "If you wanted boobs, once again you invited the wrong Janeway sister."

"Kathryn, you look perfect, no, more than perfect. Honey, you look absolutely beautiful!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a little grin, "and I like your figure just fine! Here, I got you a little something to go with your dress, I hope you like it," he said as he handed her a small box with a green ribbon around it.

She untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box, "Oh, Chakotay, it's gorgeous, you shouldn't have, thank you!" She kissed him and handed it back to him, "Thank you, I love it, here, will you put it on for me?"

He stood behind her and put the delicate little emerald and diamond pendant around her neck and secured the chain as he kissed the back of her neck. "I'm glad you like it, Kathryn, you really do look beautiful, I love you."

She admired the necklace in the mirror and gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you too, thank you again, it's perfect and I'll give you a better kiss than that later, I don't want to mess up my lipstick. You look pretty handsome yourself, Harry's tuxedo really does fit you perfectly and you look so sexy in black! Let's get going, I'll grab my shawl and purse and I'm ready."

Chakotay walked her to the door and helped her slip her shawl around her shoulders. "Oh, hold on, I almost forgot something!" He ran in the kitchen and came back with a single long stemmed Peace rose, "For you, thank you again for allowing me to be your date and for giving me peace. Don't cry, Kathryn, you'll mess up your makeup! Here, hold on to me good going down the stairs with those heels on. It's a long walk to the ballroom in those shoes, how about I get us a cab for the trip?"

"Good idea, these shoes aren't exactly very comfortable!"

"Want me to carry you?"

"No, I can make it, I'll just hold on to you and the railing and tomorrow I'll find out who's responsible for turbolift maintenance in this building and personally shove something up their shaft."

When they got to the lobby they started for the door to get a cab, but a man in a blue uniform stopped them, bowed politely and enquired, "Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay? They were mystified, but nodded. "Good evening, I'm Komn, I'm here to drive you to the ball and I shall bring you home as well." He bowed again, "This way to your limousine, please, Madam and Sir." Kathryn and Chakotay looked at one another in disbelief as he held the door open for them and seated them in the most elegant limousine they had ever seen.

Komn got in the driver's seat, turned around and spoke, "There's champagne and strawberries, please help yourselves, is the temperature comfortable?"

Kathryn replied, "Oh yes, it's fine, this is very nice! Mr. Komn, please, can you tell me who sent you?"

He smiled, "Alas, dear lady, I cannot, however I shall deliver you safely for your grand evening and take you home as well." With that he turned around and drove them to the dance, helped them from the limousine and tipped his cap as he handed them a small pager. "Just press the button to summon me when you wish to leave and I hope that you have a very pleasant and romantic evening, Madam, Sir."

Chakotay slipped the pager in his pocket, "I wonder if it turns into a pumpkin after midnight? No, Kathryn, before you ask, I have no idea where the limo came from either, do you think maybe Starfleet sent it?"

"No, he would have said so if they had and that was a civilian limo anyhow. They can't even fix the turbolifts in our building, I'm sure they didn't spring for a limo. Chakotay, you do realize I may not be able to spend that much time with you tonight? I'm sure I'll get commandeered by the brass a good bit of the time, but I'll do the best I can to get away."

He offered her his arm as they crossed the courtyard to enter the building, "I know, I understand, you're Captain Janeway tonight. Don't worry about me, I have seven years of experience being your first officer, remember?"

As they entered the ballroom she stopped, in full view of everyone looking at them, gave him a little kiss on the cheek and held his hand. "You're not my first officer this evening, Chakotay, you're my date. I think the world is ready for us, don't you?"

He returned her kiss, "Yes, Kathryn, I do, I most certainly do!"

The second kiss brought a smathering of polite applause and oohs, ahhs and 'I knew it, aren't they cutes' from the Voyager crew assembled near the door. They exchanged hugs and greetings with various people as they made their way to their table for dinner. Fortunately they had chosen to seat Voyager's senior officers together and without the addition of any brass save for Admiral and Mrs. Paris, so Kathryn and Chakotay were able to enjoy the company of Tuvok and T'Pel, Tom and B'Elanna, and Harry and his date. The men stood as Chakotay seated Kathryn at the table. When the rest resumed their seats, Harry remained standing and said, "Captain, Commander, I'd like to introduce you to my date, Miss Libby Weber.

As they exchanged pleasantries, a waiter arrived to serve champagne and pointed out the open bar, at the side of the room. Admiral Paris rose with his glass, "A toast to Captain Kathryn Janeway, who did the seemingly impossible and got Voyager and her crew safely home, and, may I add, who also looks positively stunning this evening! Welcome home, Kathryn."

She blushed and mouthed her thank yous as she sipped her champagne.

Mrs. Paris complimented her, "Kathryn, you do look positively radiant this evening, that's such an elegant gown, the color really suits you and that necklace is simply gorgeous!"

Kathryn blushed again, "Thank you, Chakotay gave it to me this evening, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Paris concurred. "Chakotay, apparently you have good taste in both jewelry and women, my dear, you two certainly make a handsome couple."

It was his turn to blush, "Thank you, Ma'am. Kathryn, the bar is open, may I get you a drink? What would you like?"

She gave him a wry smile and raised her eyebrows, "You seem to be quite good at surprising me today, why don't you do it again? I'm going to go powder my nose, I'll be right back, if you'll excuse me."

Tom gave Kathryn an appreciative stare down the front of her dress as Chakotay helped her up. They didn't notice, but, unfortunately, B'Elanna did and gave her husband a swift kick under the table, smiled and said, "I'll go with you, Captain!"

They walked to the ladies room and Kathryn took a seat at the vanity in the lounge to touch up her makeup as she said, "B'Elanna, your dress certainly is…"

"A monstrosity!" B'Elanna interrupted. "You don't have to be polite, I look like a postpartum targh in a tutu, I know it! We didn't have any money for a dress and Tom's mother gave me this and insisted I wear it, I think his sister wore it to the high school prom, about twenty years ago!" She cursed as she pulled at the ruffles on the bodice and tried to tame the fluffy tulle netting on the skirt. "Oh, and I'm sorry Tom was rude and stared down your dress when you got up, apparently he thought those lumps under your uniform were reserve coffee packs or something and had no idea you had breasts! Put a tuxedo on him and he's just a pig in a tuxedo! Don't worry, he won't do it again, not unless he wants Miral to be an only child! You really do look nice, Ma'am, that gown is very flattering."

"Thank you, B'Elanna, and, in spite of what you might think, you look nice too. Pink may not be your favorite color, but you look good in it, it compliments your complexion and motherhood certainly agrees with you, you look just wonderful, really!

"Thank you." B'Elanna sat as she struggled with her poufy skirt, trying to beat it down, and she finally gave up and sighed, "I love being a mother, but living with Tom's family is no piece of cake. This dress is just the tip of the fluffy pink iceberg, they want to tell me how to dress, what to eat, when to rest, how to take care of my daughter…. Argh! I swear, I know their intentions are good, but I've just about had it, I can't wait until Tom and I can get our own place."

"Relax, B'E, it won't be that much longer! I've known Tom's parents almost all my life, they really are good people. I know, let's plan a ladies night out one evening next week, just you and me! Chakotay and Tom can go do some man thing and his parents can watch the baby and we'll go do whatever you want and unwind, no men…or pigs allowed!"

B'Elanna's eyes lit up, "Wow, that would be great, Ma'am, Kathryn. Has Chak been a pig too? Tell me if it's none of my business, but I ran into him one day a week or two ago and I could tell he was upset, really upset, has everything been alright for you two?"

Kathryn smiled, "Pretty much, we're still getting used to living together, but we're doing OK I guess, at least we have our own place. Contrary to what people might think, we're just dating and it can be kind of awkward living with someone you're just dating, you know, that you don't um… know that well yet. He got paid yesterday and he wants to get a better place and for me to quit my job at the coffee shop, but I want to wait until I get paid and have everything worked out. I know all he wants is to be is be old fashioned and take care of me, but that's not so easy for me, and I don't know that I'm ready to move in together yet. Well, you know what I mean."

B'Elanna smiled and took Kathryn's hands, "Kathryn, you've been my CO for the last seven years, but you've helped me to learn and grow so much, I also consider you my friend, one of my best friends. I've known Chakotay a long time and I know him well and I can tell you that he is a good kind gentle person, thanks to you, and that he really does love you, he has for years. He can be a little bit insecure too and I think he's afraid his life now is too good to be true and he'll wake up and find it was only a dream or something, that he doesn't deserve someone like you. He comes from a completely different culture than you and me, where he comes from it's like it was here hundreds of years ago, men think it's their job to protect, provide for and look after women, not because we're helpless or anything like that, but because that's how they love and honor us. Trust me, he has no ulterior motives or hidden agenda, all he wants to do is love you the only way he knows how.

"Thank you, B'Elanna, I don't know why, but I never thought to ask Chakotay anything about his people's traditions with respect to relationships and all, but what you said made sense and I'll give it some thought. He's been doing his best to assimilate to what I'm used to, which is basically being the captain," she chuckled, "but I don't know that I have been as considerate of his beliefs. Well, we'd better get back before they think one of us fell in or something. Give me a call tomorrow and let me know which evening next week will work, OK?"

"Will do. I married a pig and it's hopeless, but you have a very special guy and I'm sure you two will get things worked out." B'Elanna stood as her dress again poufed out around her. "Just look, I already have a great dress to wear to your wedding!"

Kathryn put her arm around B'Elanna's shoulder as they left the ladies room. "B'Elanna, if I ever get married, you'll be a bridesmaid and I guarantee you the dresses will be neither ruffled nor pink. In fact, you can help me pick them out!"

"Thank you, and I just hope it's soon, real soon!"

"You never know, B'Elanna!"

"You never know what?" Chakotay enquired as he pulled out Kathryn's chair for her.

She sat and winked at B'Elanna, "What they're serving for dinner. Thank you, Chakotay."

He sat and whispered, "You're welcome, what took you so long? I was beginning to get worried! Here, I got you a cosmopolitan to drink, you like them don't you?"

"Love them! Sorry, just a little girl talk, B'Elanna's upset about her dress." She raised her glass and whispered to him, "Here's to you, Chakotay. To you for just being you, I love you."

The waiters started serving the dinner and course after course of delicious food came. As dessert and coffee were being served Kathryn noted more musicians were joining the string quartet that had been providing music throughout the cocktails and dinner, so they must be about ready to start the dancing. She leaned over to Chakotay, "I think the dancing starts soon, I want to dance with you first dance, OK? I'll try my best, but I'm going to have to dance with a bunch of the brass, I'm sure, and I'm sorry."

"I understand, they can have you for the evening, as long as I'm the guy you'll be leaving with!"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Tonight and always, my dear."

Chakotay sat back and took a sip of coffee and smiled, he liked the sound of Kathryn's words, he liked it a lot; always was the thing he most wanted with Kathryn. As she sat and idly chatted with some important person or other who had assumed Admiral Paris' seat, he just watched her. Kathryn really was beautiful, not like a fashion model with a perfect figure or a beauty queen half her age, but beautiful in her own way, poised, self assured and seemingly able to handle any situation with a commanding presence and grace he had never known any woman to possess. His thoughts were disrupted by a touch on his hand.

"Chakotay, this is Professor Chanida, he was a good friend of my father, he used to teach exobiology at the academy. Professor, this is Commander Chakotay, Voyager's first officer and my date this evening."

The elderly gentleman shook his hand and spoke as the band started playing a waltz. "So nice to meet you, Commander." He turned to Kathryn, "Well, one cannot refuse the melodies of Strauss, my dear Katie, would you care to dance with an old man?"

She smiled and looked down before answering, "Thank you so much, Professor, but I'm afraid I promised the first dance to Chakotay, perhaps we can dance later?"

The professor stood and bowed politely, "Of course, I'll hold you to that my dear, I may be old, but my memory is still good. Nice to meet you Commander Chakotay, you take good care of little Katie."

He stood, "Of course, Sir, nice to meet you too." He bowed and held out his hand, "Kathryn, may I have this dance?"

"Why of course! I wish we had been able to practice waltzing, I may be a little rusty, it's been a long time." Their first trip around the dance floor was a little rusty, but they were getting the hang of it by the second time and would have made Strauss proud by the third. "I think we've got it, Chakotay, oh my, this is like magic!"

"No Kathryn, it's more like a dream, a dream come true!"

As the music ended she took his hand and headed for the bar. Catching herself and remembering B'Elanna's advice she said, "Can you take me back to our table please and get me a glass of champagne, I think I need one after dancing."

His face beamed, "Of course, Kathryn, I'd be glad to." He pulled out her chair, "Have a seat and I'll be right back, would you like anything else?"

She wrapped her tiny hands around his, "No, thank you, I have everything I need right here." She smiled at B'Elanna, the only other person at their table. "Thanks for the advice, I just asked him to get some champagne for me, made him so happy! So, where's Tom?"

B'Elanna took a bite of a petit four and tossed it back on her plate. "He said he went to get some beer, but he's over there ogling the Delaney sisters, I hear they're almost wearing some pretty spectacular little black dresses. You're so lucky, Chak doesn't even look at other women does he?"

She thought for a moment, "I'm sure he does, B'Elanna, I've just never seen him do it, that's all!"

B'Elanna giggled, "And you won't. Face it, Kathryn, he's totally smitten and has tunnel vision, you're the only woman in the room for him and boy are you lucky. Don't get me wrong, I love Tom and I know he loves me and the baby, but he can be such an insensitive pig sometimes! Oh well, I married him, didn't I?"

Kathryn smiled, "Yes you did and that was the first marriage I ever performed, so don't make me regret it, OK?"

"Yes, Ma'am," B'Elanna said as she and her dress got up from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make Tom regret a few things, four large ones to be precise!" B'Elanna said as she huffed off.

"Four large what's?" Chakotay asked as he sat their champagne on the table and joined Kathryn.

"Oh, nothing. Thank you for the champagne." She took a sip and nonchalantly asked, "Chakotay, have you seen the Delaney sisters this evening?"

"Yes, they're over by the bar, why?"

"No reason, I hadn't seen them, that's all, I was just wondering if they were here. Did you happen to notice what they're wearing?"

He thought for a moment, "No, I didn't, but I'm sure it's not as pretty as your dress."

Kathryn took another sip of champagne and smiled, then sat it down and quickly turned in her seat to face the other direction and shielded her face from view. "Here comes that dreadful Ambassador Tach Ray. Oh, but I hope he doesn't see me and ask me to dance, he's a disgusting pervert, last time I danced with him I had tentacle prints on my fanny!"

"Kathryn, he's coming this way, just tell him you're tired and say no."

"I can't, he's an ambassador, an important one." She looked up and forced a smile as a tentacle touched her shoulder and inched down her cleavage. She discretely brushed it away, pretending to adjust her necklace, "Ambassador Tach Ray, how lovely to see you!"

He joined them, unbidden, and she introduced him to Chakotay and they made very tedious small talk as the ambassador's tentacles flirted with Kathryn. When the orchestra started a new piece he did indeed ask Kathryn to dance and she reluctantly did her duty and joined him as one tentacle twined around her wrist and arm and another wrapped around her waist, inching it's way up the front of her dress. As they stood to leave the table Chakotay stood, vigorously scratched his arm, then shook the ambassador's primary right tentacle, put his hand on his shoulder, leaned over and whispered something in his ear before he left with Kathryn. The ambassador smiled, nodded and thanked Chakotay as they left. Kathryn rolled her eyes apologetically and plastered on a fake smile.

At the end of the piece of music Kathryn returned to her seat and downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he kept his tentacles out of the front of my dress at least. I know his species has different customs, but he's been here on Earth long enough he should know what not to touch on a Human female! Whatever you said to him must have worked, he barely touched me this time. Chakotay, you didn't threaten him did you? He's a Federation ambassador, you can't…"

He started laughing and interrupted her, "No, I didn't threaten him." He started scratching again, "I just told him to be careful of that awful contagious oozing itchy rash you have on your chest! More champagne?"

Kathryn laughed, "You didn't! No wonder he dumped me so fast and ran off to the men's room, he's probably scrubbing his tentacles raw… and serves him right! Very creative thinking, maybe you should consider a switch to the diplomatic corps? Yes, I'd love more champagne, please, and thank you so much for saving me."

He gave her a kiss, "You're welcome," and then his dimples flashed with mischief, "and if you want, I'd be glad to rub some salve on that rash later tonight!"

"You!" she swatted at his behind as he left, then looked up to meet formal Vulcan purple robes and Tuvok's raised eyebrow. "Inside joke, Tuvok, care to join me?"

"Indeed," he replied as he sat. "I trust you and the commander are finding the evening enjoyable, Captain?"

"Yes, Tuvok, we're having a lovely time, are you as well? Where's T'Pel?"

"She went to the 'ladies room' to adjust her coiffure, apparently she believes it needs modification, however it appears to me to be exactly the same as when we arrived, therefore I fail to see the logic to adjusting it. Forgive me, Captain, we too find the evening to be acceptable. It is most agreeable to see the entire crew assembled once again, the food was most adequate and nutritious and the musicians are quite competent as well. I understand you and Commander Chakotay are amicably cohabitating, would it be appropriate to offer my congratulations?"

She was taken a bit aback by his choice of words, "Yes, Tuvok, thank you, but we're just roommates, sharing an apartment, so I think any congratulations would be a bit premature." Kathryn looked up and spied another loathsome ambassador approaching the table from her peripheral vision and jumped to her feet. "Would you like to dance, Tuvok?"

"I would not…"

"Yes you would!" she said as she yanked him from his seat, dragged him to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. "The Tellerite ambassador was coming to the table to ask me to dance I'm sure, please just dance with me until he goes away!"

Tuvok assumed a more relaxed posture, for a Vulcan anyhow. "Of course, Captain, I too find the Tellerite ambassador a most… tedious man. He is now engaged dancing with Commodore Chandler and Commander Chakotay has returned to the table, perhaps you could now safely return? If you'll forgive me, I believe I should find my wife, she has had more than sufficient time to groom herseff."

Chakotay stood and handed Kathryn a glass of champagne as she sat. "Dumped me for a Vulcan, did you?"

"I was sitting here with Tuvok and saw the Tellarite ambassador off the starboard bow, what would you have done?"

"Danced with Tuvok!" he chuckled. "Is Tuvok a good dancer?"

"No, not unless you like dancing with someone who has rigor mortis. Let's dance the next one and then I see that the mucky mucks are starting to make the rounds, so I really should do the same, I'll be expected to. I'm sorry, I'll get back as soon as I can. Oh, please dance with B'Elanna, she isn't having a very good night, and whatever you do, don't tease her about that ugly dress, she's embarrassed enough already. Oh, and dance with Naomi before it gets too late, you know how she adores you, she'll get a big kick out of it. Dance with whomever you want, go and have a good time while Admiral Paris drags me around, I certainly don't expect you to sit there like a barnacle on a bollard all night! I'll save the last dance for you, I promise!"

A group of admirals arrived and spirited Kathryn off to be the Starfleet poster child for the evening, as she was introduced to the various dignitaries in attendance. As she was passed around like Starfleet's most precious possession and made gracious small talk, she laughed to herself and wondered what they would think if they knew she was broke because she hadn't been paid in seven years, was being forced to live in a dump with broken turbolifts, a sofa with only three legs, hot water that was only hot some of the time and had to work in a coffee shop to make ends meet?

Nevertheless, she did her best and posed for pictures, shook hands and was otherwise totally charming and everything that she was expected to be. As the C in C thanked everyone for attending and made the announcement that the next dance would be the last, she excused herself, ditched her glass of champagne on the nearest table and ran to find Chakotay, determined to keep her word and have the last dance with him.

He was there waiting for her alone at their table. He stood and offered his arm, "May I have this dance, Captain Janeway?"

She smiled and kicked off her shoes, "I'm sorry, Captain Janeway has left the building, but I'd be glad to dance with you!" They joined hands and blended into the crowd on the dance floor as Kathryn put her arms around Chakotay's neck and leaned into him. "They all made me drink champagne, hold on to me, Chakotay, I'm a little bit tipsy." She pulled him down and gave him a kiss, "On second thought, I'm not tipsy, I'm pretty sure I'm totally plastered, my dear!" She rested her head on his chest and swayed with the music as he held her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

At the end of the dance, Chakotay carefully escorted her back to their table. "They're serving coffee, Kathryn, how about I get you a cup?"

She picked up her rose from the table and inhaled its scent. "I think that would be a good idea, a very good idea! I didn't mean to drink that much, it's just that everyone kept insisting on getting me a glass of champagne and toasting and, before I knew it, I'd had too much. I'm not a lush, Chakotay, really!"

"Never said you were! I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Couldn't if I wanted to!"

Chakotay got a cup of coffee down her and half of a second before it became obvious the waiters wanted to clean up and it was time to leave. He took her to the courtyard in front of the building and pushed the button on the pager the limo driver had given him. True to his word, he arrived in less than a minute and seated them in the back while saying, "I hope you had a pleasant evening. The car is yours as long as you wish this evening, if I might suggest, I would be glad to take you for a scenic drive along the bay and over the bridge. If you wish, you may stop for breakfast on the way back."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and she replied, "I'm fine, a drive would be nice, but I'm not really hungry."

"Very good, Madam", the driver replied as he closed the back door and got in the driver's seat. "Please help yourselves to refreshments and press the call button if you wish to speak to me, I shall raise the partition to give you your complete privacy."

"Ooh, this is nice!" Kathryn giggled as she kicked off her shoes again and snuggled up to Chakotay.

"It is nice," he replied as he undid his tie and collar and slipped his arm around her. "Anything else you'd care to take off, Kathryn?"

"What, and risk giving you this awful rash?" She jokingly scratched at her chest.

"I could scratch that for you, Kathryn! OK, OK, just teasing. Are you feeling OK now?"

"Yes, I'm just drunk enough to feel really great. Chakotay, have you ever done it in the back seat of a car?"

Her question shocked him, "Kathryn! honey, if you're in the mood for that, maybe we should have him take us home?"

"No, I didn't mean here or now, silly, I'm not ready for that and I certainly don't want our first time to be in the back of a car sitting two meters away from a little old man in a uniform. I just meant, have you ever had sex in the back of a car?"

"No, Kathryn, I haven't, have you?"

"Of course not, you know I'm not that kind of girl! You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course, Kathryn." He pulled her onto his lap. "Kathryn, are you the kind of girl who might be interested in making out in the back seat of a limousine? I've never done that either, in fact, tonight's the first time I've even been in a limousine, but I'd sure like to make it a more memorable trip."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I just might be that kind of girl, especially when I've had too much champagne!" She kissed him and nipped at his lower lip as she ran her hands through his hair."

"Kathryn, are you sure? I think maybe you're still a little drunk and I'm just afraid that's why you're saying yes. I told you, I'll never take advantage of you or the fact that you've had too much to drink."

"Thank you and I'm sure, Chakotay, but just kissing, OK?"

"OK, I promise. Now where would you like to be kissed?"

"Mmm, why don't you surprise me?" Kathryn squealed and giggled, "You little sneak, aren't you afraid of getting my rash?"

"It'd be worth it, you're amazing, Kathryn, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she cooed as her lips sought out that little spot behind his ear that she soon discovered drove him wild.

When the limousine arrived back at their apartment building, Kathryn was sound asleep, her rose clutched tightly to her chest. Chakotay carefully slid her out, thanked the driver and somehow carried her and her purse and shoes up the eight flights of stairs to their apartment and gently put her down on her feet beside the bed. She leaned on him and moaned. "Kathryn, honey, you're home." She tried to lay down, but he stopped her. "Kathryn, don't you want to take your dress off first? You can't sleep in your gown, sweetheart." He turned down the bed, "You're really out of it, aren't you? Here, turn your back and I'll undo your dress and go get your nightgown, OK? Hold on to the footboard and I'll be right back.

When Chakotay returned Kathryn's gown and petticoat were on the floor and she was lying, face down, on the bed, sound asleep again. He pulled up the covers, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, sweetheart, sweet dreams, I love you."

She curled up into a ball and sighed, "Goodnight, I love you too."

In the morning Kathryn awoke early and felt surprisingly good. She rolled over for Chakotay, but he was obviously already up. She grabbed her robe off the foot of the bed and headed for the bathroom before she ambled to the kitchen for coffee. The coffeemaker was set up, but hadn't been turned on, so she punched the button and went to the living room. Chakotay was asleep on the sofa, curled up in his Native American blanket and her afghan. She sat on the floor beside the sofa and gently kissed him. "Kathryn?" he moaned.

"Who else would it be? Good morning, coffee?"

He sat up and pulled the blankets around him. "Please. So, how do you feel this morning, Captain life of the party?"

She handed him a coffee and joined him on the sofa. "Surprisingly good considering how much I had to drink and I'm sorry about that, but it wasn't entirely my fault. Why did you sleep out here, I didn't kick you out or get sick, did I?"

"No, neither. You were pretty out of it, I told you to hold on to the footboard of the bed and I undid your dress and went in the bathroom to get your nightgown and, when I got back, you were face down in bed and dead to the world. Kathryn, you were only wearing panties, so I thought it would be best if I slept out here, so you wouldn't think, well, you know, and I didn't see anything but your back, I swear, and nothing happened, I just pulled up the covers, kissed you goodnight and left."

"I know and thank you, but you could have slept in the bed too, it would have been alright, you know I trust you. I sort of remember holding on to the footboard, but I don't exactly remember anything after that, I looked at my gown hanging up on the closet door this morning and wondered how it got there. I do remember having a wonderful time last night though, and that very special limousine ride. Thank you for such a special evening and I'm very sorry I passed out, I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Don't worry about it and you were perfectly well behaved at the dance, nobody noticed a thing, you just got a little frisky in the limo on the way home. I had a wonderful time too, thank you so much."

She took another big sip of coffee and giggled, "Oops, I must have, you have a couple little love bites there on your neck, I'm sorry about that!"

"I'm not!" Chakotay replied as he put his arm around her and snuggled her in the blankets too.

The next month passed very quickly, Chakotay kept his job as a transporter operator at the shipping company and Kathryn kept hers in the mornings at the coffee shop. As time wore on and the review of Voyager's logs and modifications concluded and her hearing at Starfleet approached, Starfleet required less time of her and she spent part of each afternoon going over her logs and notes in order to be prepared for her hearing. As Admiral Paris assured her, the hearing would be just a formality and she shouldn't worry about it. She was slightly worried nevertheless, but maintained a positive upbeat attitude.

They continued their Friday night dates and grew even closer, however Kathryn insisted their relationship remain platonic. Chakotay was anxious to take the next step, but at the same time he was happy to have Kathryn in his life and was true to his word and didn't pressure her. They spent most of their weekends in Bloomington and they were both glad for the company of Kathryn's family and the wonderful times a close knit family provided.

Kathryn's hearing was scheduled for 0900 on Monday morning, so they chose to spend the weekend before quietly at home. When Chakotay arrived home from his last day of work at the shipping company, Kathryn had done her best to prepare a special dinner for him. She had been confident about the outcome of her hearing, so it was her last day of work at the coffee shop too.

Chakotay arrived at home Friday night with a bottle of good wine, a bouquet of roses and a wrapped gift for Kathryn. He came into the kitchen, gave her a kiss and handed them to her. "Hello, Kathryn, dinner really smells good!"

"Thank you, but it'll be awhile yet, I kind of miscalculated and started a little too latte and I had to call Mom for some advice on the dessert." She looked at her gift, "What's this Chakotay, why did you get me a present? Oh, these roses are lovely, you shouldn't have and good wine too!"

"Do I need a reason? It's a gift for you to use on Monday, go ahead, open it!"

She sat on the sofa and carefully tore off the paper. "Oh my, a new briefcase, Chakotay, this is beautiful, thank you so much!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss that told him how much she really liked it."

"You're welcome, Kathryn, your old one was so ratty I thought you should walk in there with a new one, a nice one, see, it's even monogrammed."

"It is! Oh, this is just so wonderful, thank you again." She got up off the sofa, went to the bedroom and returned with a large wrapped box that she handed to Chakotay. "I got you something too, to thank you for all you've done for me and how you've taken care of me the last two months and to celebrate your last day of work. Well, go on, open it!"

He tore into the paper like a kid on Christmas morning and tears came to his eyes as he opened the box. "Kathryn, woodworking tools, old fashioned ones, they're beautiful, how did you know?"

"Well, I have to confess I had help from Tom and his father to pick them out, I don't know much about old fashioned tools."

"Oh, Kathryn, I don't know what to say, they're beautiful, just perfect, I've always dreamed of owning beautiful tools like these." He sat them on the coffee table and kissed her tenderly. "Kathryn, tools like these cost a fortune, you don't make that much at your job, how did you afford them?"

"Well, I had my engagement and the wedding rings from Mark and he wouldn't take them back, so I sold them." She wiped a tear from his cheek. "It's alright, Chakotay, I didn't need them, I put the past to rest and I sold them. I have a new life now, a life that I love, so it was time to let go and move on."

He pushed her back on the sofa and kissed her passionately, "Oh gods but I love you, Kathryn Janeway!"

"I love you too, Chakotay, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. OK, let me up and you go take your shower and get dressed for dinner. I need to get back to the kitchen, I'm determined that this meal be perfect, I want to prove to you that I really can cook! Go on and stay out of the kitchen and I mean it!"

As the last one of their thrift shop Christmas candles burned out, Chakotay poured the last of the wine and put his arm around Kathryn as they sat on the sofa. "That dinner was perfect, Sweetheart, everything was delicious."

She took a sip of wine and sat her glass down. "Thank you. See, I told you I could cook! It's getting late, let me get the dishes done before I get too tired."

He picked her up and, before she could protest, carried her to the bedroom, gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her. "Forget the dishes! Make love with me, Kathryn, please? Let me make love to you the way you should be loved, with all my heart and soul." He started undoing her dress as he looked deep into her eyes. He opened the top of her dress and ran his finger along the top of her bra. "My gods, Kathryn, you're beautiful!" Chakotay wiped a tear from her cheek, "Kathryn, why are you crying?"

She pulled her dress closed, "I'm sorry, Chakotay, I love you, but It's too soon, I hope you can understand and please don't be angry with me."

He buttoned her dress back up, "Of course I'm not angry with you, Kathryn, I love you." He gave her a grin as he helped her up off the bed, "Silly me, I should have gotten you champagne, not wine, if I wanted to get you into bed! I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Kathryn."

She wrapped her arms around him, "You didn't, Chakotay, I asked you to stop and you did, I appreciate that and I really am sorry I'm not ready yet, maybe there's something wrong with me?"

"Kathryn, there's nothing wrong with you and never apologize for holding on to your values and doing what you know in your heart is right. Please believe me when I say that I love and respect you all the more for doing that. Come on, let's do the dishes, OK?"

She took his hand as they walked to the kitchen. "OK, I'll wash, you dry and then maybe we could sit on the couch and, what was it you called it, get frisky?" she giggled.

"Deal! You can get as frisky as you want and just tell me if I get too frisky, OK?"

"Deal!" she said as she handed him the dish towel.

Chakotay dried the last of the plates as he asked, "How about another slice of that peach pie before bed? It really was delicious!"

"Sure and thank you. When I got home from work Boothby had left a basket of peaches at the door, so I called Mom and she talked me through her peach pie recipe, I'd never made a pie from scratch before. Chakotay, let's get Boothby a gift tomorrow and take it to his house, he's been so kind to leave us all those baskets of fruit and vegetables. You know him better than I do, do you have any idea what he'd like?"

"That's a great idea! I remember once he told me how much he likes wine and that he was trying to get some wine grapes going in his back yard, merlot I think, so how about we get him a really nice bottle of wine?"

"Good thinking! Do you have any idea where he lives?"

"No, I don't."

Kathryn went to their com link, "Well, then, I'll just look it up, what's his first name?"

Chakotay rubbed his chin as he thought, "You know, Kathryn, all the years I've known him and I don't even know what his first name is! Look him up in the Starfleet civilian employees database, it should have him listed there, he's the head groundskeeper."

She sat and punched buttons. "Here is it, his name is Martin. OK, there's a Martin Boothby that lives on La Paloma Road up in Mill Valley, that must be him, he'd live out in the burbs so he could have a backyard with a big garden."

"Mill Valley, isn't that where you used to live, Kathryn?"

"Yes, it's north of here. Chakotay, why don't we rent a car for the day and go up there? After we visit Boothby we could take a drive and find a nice place to eat, maybe on the beach?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea! Do you want to go see your old house?"

"No, I don't, that's the past, Chakotay, and I've moved on."

The next morning they got an early start and picked up a small rental car, selected a bottle of merlot that the shopkeeper assured them was very fine and got on the road to Mill Valley. Kathryn got comfortable at the car's controls. "Good thing one of us remembered to renew their driver's license! This is the first time I've driven a car since we got back, it feels a little weird. Mill Valley is the next exit, grab the little PADD in my purse, I'd never heard of the road he lives on, so I downloaded the directions."

"OK and you're driving's fine, I'll get my license renewed on Tuesday. Are you sure you put the PADD in your purse, I don't see it."

"Yes, it's in there, just rummage around until you find it."

Chakotay sat her purse in his lap and started taking things out: "Wallet, hairbrush, make up kit, still no PADD, packet of tissues, tampons, communicator, photon torpedo… ah ha, here it is!" He called out the directions to her as she drove and parked the car in front of the address. Chakotay shook his head, "Are you sure you downloaded the right directions? This looks more like a mansion than a house, maybe it's the wrong house or the wrong Boothby?"

Kathryn scratched her head, "No, those were the right directions, this is the address. Maybe he does live here and he's the gardener or something?"

Chakotay got out and opened the door for Kathryn. "Makes sense, but we won't know if we don't ask." They walked up the long sidewalk, towards the elegant mansion. "Kathryn, the gardens are lovely, has to be Boothby's work. Look, there's a little house there beside the garage, I bet he lives there."

They walked towards the little house and Boothby was indeed there, in his customary overalls, tending a bed of Vulcan roses. He looked up from his work and smiled as he handed Kathryn a rose. "Ah, so you found me?"

Kathryn smiled, "Yes, and thank you for the rose."

Chakotay held out the bottle of wine, "Here, we got you a little gift, we just wanted to stop by and thank you for being so nice and bringing us all those wonderful fruits and vegetables, that was very thoughtful of you and it really helped us out."

Boothby got up, wiped off his hands on a rag and took the bottle of wine, "Ah, an excellent vintage, this was a very good year for merlot, thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the fruits and vegetables, my little garden produces more than I can use and I'm always glad to share. It's almost noon, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, we haven't," Kathryn replied, "we were going to find a nice little restaurant out on the coast, perhaps you would care to join us?"

Boothby looked down and chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for it, but perhaps you'll be kind enough to eat lunch here and give an old man some pleasant company?"

Kathryn took Boothby's arm and escorted him as he moved to sit on a stone wall. "Really, Mr. Boothby, that's so kind of you, but don't go to all that trouble…"

"No trouble!" he interrupted as he removed a small pager from his pocket. In seconds a smartly uniformed man appeared. "Komn, we have guests for lunch, please set the table for three, we'll eat in the garden."

The man bowed politely. "Yes, Mr. Boothby, of course. It's good to see you again, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay."

Boothby got up. "Well, don't just stand there with your mouths hanging open, come on, I'll show you my garden before lunch." The three started walking towards the main house as Boothby explained, "I guess my secret is out and now you know who has been sending you those little gifts? I thought it was just dreadful what Starfleet did to you, not paying you right off and making you live in that dilapidated building, shop at thrift and second hand stores and all, so I just tried to make it a little nicer for you. Both of you have always been so kind to me and, as they say, what goes around comes around!"

Chakotay stopped, "Yes, Mr. Boothby, but how, how did you…?"

Boothby gestured towards the house and grounds, "All this? Well, you see, over the years I have cultivated and patented many new varieties of roses and some of them were successful, quite successful. Life has been good to me and I try to share that whenever I can." Kathryn moved to speak, but he held up a finger and silenced her. "I know what you're going to ask, why do I still work at the academy? Well, once upon a time I had to, but now I do it because I want to. I enjoy watching each new class of cadets come through, seeing snotty young brats like both of you once were mature and turn into fine young Starfleet officers. Sometimes I can help those cadets along and I find that far more satisfying than I would sitting around here and growing old in my garden, a man has to be useful and when you have a gift you can give, well you give it freely."

Kathryn stopped walking. "Yes, and we truly appreciate the gifts you gave us, but…"

"How did I know?" Boothby interrupted as he resumed walking. "Ah, Captain Janeway, I'm sure you've noticed I'm the kind of person that blends into the bushes as it were, I'm always around, but seldom seen, you just have to know how to look for me! In my many years at the academy I learned that one of the greatest skills is learning how to be an observer, wouldn't you agree?" She nodded as they sat at a lovely table under a centuries old oak tree and Komn arrived to serve lemonade. "It's quite simple really! Chakotay, when you came to talk to me I was kneeling in a flower bed and I couldn't help but notice that your work boots had holes in them."

"Yes, and thank you again, but how did you know what size I wear and that I had looked at those same exact boots in a store?"

"Quite simple, really, I was shopping that day too and I saw you admiring them and, as for the size, you wear the same size work boots as boxing shoes, don't you?"

He played with his ear lobe and grinned, "I suppose I do, and thank you again, that was very kind of you."

"Not at all! Captain Janeway, I suppose you'd be wondering about the dress and Komn said you looked beautiful in it, by the way!"

"Yes, thank you again and won't you please call me Kathryn?"

"Actually I'd rather call you Katie, you were Katie when I first met you, I still remember when you dear father first brought you to the academy and introduced you, cute little freckled faced pigtailed thing that you were! Well, you see, the woman who owns that dress shop just happens to be my sister Janice and she called me and said that she'd seen Captain Janeway eyeing a lovely green gown in her shop window. The woman has a gift and Janice can look at any woman and immediately and infallibly know what size she wears, from shoes to hats, so it's very simple!"

"Well, thank you again and please thank your sister, the gown was lovely and made me feel so elegant that evening and the limousine you sent, oh my!"

"I was glad to do it, that car is hardly ever out of the garage and Komn so loves to drive it around town, I take the shuttle bus to work you know. He probably had more fun that evening than you two did."

"I don't know about that!" Chakotay ginned at Kathryn. "What about the dishes, how did you know about Kathryn's dishes and that we needed them? Oh, Mr. Boothby, you should have seen the look on Kathryn's face when she saw them, you made her so happy! She said they looked just like her old ones her grandmother gave her that she lost, how did you know?"

Boothby sipped his lemonade, sat back and smiled. "Again quite simple! I was tending the plants in the officer's mess one day and I saw Katie slip a platter and some silverware into her bag. Now, I figured, if a woman like Captain Janeway were stealing from the officer's mess, she must certainly need what she was stealing. Katie, if you'll remember, you invited me to the housewarming party you had when you bought your house, so I saw your china, silverware, crystal and so on. I couldn't find the same exact thing, so I got as close as I could."

Kathryn put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you again so much, we do love them, we loved everything and I just can't believe your kindness and generosity, you really are our fairy godfather!"

Boothby chucked and blushed, "Fairy godfather? I don't know about that, but perhaps I could be your uncle? Yes, please call me Uncle Martin, I do like the sound of that, has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

Kathryn raised her glass, "A toast to Uncle Martin!"

After a wonderful lunch and tour of the main house and grounds, Kathryn and Chakotay thanked Boothby again and got in their rental car to head for home, still in disbelief at what they had just seen and heard. They had a quiet dinner at home and spent the next day at home as well, with Kathryn preparing for her hearing the next morning.

On Monday morning they had breakfast together and Chakotay came into the bedroom as Kathryn was zipping her jacket. He smiled at her as she checked herself out in the mirror. "Wow, that's the first time I've seen you zip it all the way up properly, you mean business, don't you? Here," he handed her her pips off the dresser.

She sat them back down and opened the top drawer and took out a small case. "Thanks, but I want to wear these today, for luck, they were Daddy's. Will you put them on for me?"

"With pleasure, Captain! There, nice and straight, you look perfect!"

She checked them out in the mirror, "Thank you, Chakotay. Well, I had better get going!" She turned and put her hands on his shoulders. "Chakotay, I know you put your uniform on and everything, but you don't have to go with me, I told you, the hearing is closed, they won't let you in and it may take hours, I have no idea. Why don't you just stay here, I'll be home right after it's over, I promise."

"No, Kathryn, I'm going. I told you a long time ago I'd always be at your side and so I'll be today too. Well, at your side out in the hall waiting. Don't worry about me, I'm bringing a book to read, I just want to be there too. Now let me give you a kiss for luck and let's get going, OK?"

Chakotay waited discretely off to the side as Kathryn chatted with some brass before going in for her hearing. As the aide called them in promptly at 0900, she allowed those who outranked her to enter first, as was the custom, looked back to Chakotay and smiled. He smiled back, crossed his fingers and put them to his lips as she turned to leave.

A little after eleven the doors opened and several admirals exited and hurried off as the doors slid shut again. Chakotay stood and waited a few minutes, but on one else came out. He stood near the doors to see if he could hear what was going on inside, but he couldn't, so he sat back down and resumed reading. Another ten minutes passed and a young Lieutenant entered and left barely two minutes later. Not long after that a crowd exited and started chatting in the corridor, but from his vantage point, Chakotay couldn't see Kathryn. As the crowd broke up and headed off in different directions, a tiny woman emerged from their midst.

He walked up to her as fast as he could without being obvious. Since there was still a group of high level brass nearby, he addressed her formally, "Captain Janeway, good to see you, how are you, Ma'am?"

She smiled discretely but her eyes were grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just fine, Commander. I'm heading to the officer's club for lunch, would you care to join me?"

"Certainly, Captain!" They nodded politely and headed out the building. When they got in the courtyard out front Chakotay stopped, "Kathryn, the officer's club is this way."

She nodded hello to a passing admiral as she whispered, "Screw the officer's club, I feel like celebrating, let's go downtown, my treat!"

When they got beyond the courtyard, Chakotay guided her to a secluded bench and they sat. "Well?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, I got yelled at a little bit and got my wrist slapped good, and I don't guess I have to tell you which commodore was in charge of that, but most of them stuck up for me and I got four commendations and, if I play my cards right, I should make admiral by the end of next year!"

"Congratulations, Kathryn, that's wonderful! Did you get your new orders yet?"

"Yes, and you should have yours by the end of the day, but, I should warn you, you might not be too happy."

"Why not? Oh, no! I didn't get transferred a million parsecs away from you did I? I'll resign, I can get a good job teaching anthropology or archeology almost anywhere, that would be fine!"

She shook her head, "Nope were both stationed right here, it's your CO you might not be too happy with."

"Who is it, Sotek? Kaminara? Bishop?" Chakotay questioned.

"Worse!" Kathryn replied.

"Oh, no, not Hoth Balak!"

"Even worse."

"Who could be worse than him? Oh, my gods, no, not that bitch Chandler!"

"Nope, worse bitch than that, you'll be under the command of… Janeway!" she started laughing. "They want us to design and teach courses at the academy on the Delta Quadrant, Borg, first contact, DQ species and navigation, the new technology we brought back and so on and I'm in charge and I'll be teaching first contact. Tuvok is going to resign and retire, but he has agreed to come back and teach DQ tactics for a month each term and they've worked out something for B'Elanna that fits in with motherhood, she's going to design a course called engineering improv and will also teach the science of slipstream drive along with Vorik. Tom is going to teach piloting and they also want him in shuttlecraft R&D. As for you, you'll be teaching DQ culture and species and in charge of course materials, simulators, selecting cadets for courses, testing and so on and you'll have to answer to me, if you think you're up to the job."

He shook his head, "I dunno, Kathryn, sounds like a lot of long hours and late nights working closely with you…" He looked around to make sure no one was watching and stole a kiss, "very closely with you."

"Chakotay, don't do that, we're in uniform on Starfleet grounds, I'm serious!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Kathryn, that sounds just wonderful, both for the academy and for us!"

"Yes, it does, and I haven't even told you the best part! They want us to take cadets out on two week training cruises at the end of each term with pre-planned Delta Quadrant simulations, battle drills and exercises and we're going to do it on Voyager! She's being refurbished and upgraded, but with our modifications intact, she'll stay in service as a training vessel.

Chakotay sat on his hands, "Kathryn, you keep telling me things like that and you'll have to put me on report for inappropriate but very fun personal contact and fraternization while in uniform. Come on, let's get out of here and celebrate and then maybe we can go home and fraternize!"

"Yes, but lunch is my treat, I got paid, seven years of starship captain's pay and hazardous duty bonuses, and," she giggled, "I'm loaded!"

"OK. Kathryn, since you're loaded, does that mean you'll finally be willing to move out of the Starfleet Slums and Towers?"

"We can start packing when we get home!"

"OK, we don't have much worth taking, shouldn't take long. I have a good buddy who's a realtor, a good realtor, an honest one. How about you give him a call when we get back and tell him what you want and he'll line up some places to go look at tomorrow?"

Kathryn got up and started walking, "Sounds like a plan!"

"OK, how about I take you out to dinner and we can get some champagne and chocolate éclairs to take home and have for dessert?"

"Sounds wonderful, but you know what champagne does to me!"

"I most certainly do!"

The next morning they met with Stan, Chakotay's realtor friend, and he took them out to look at various properties. Kathryn hadn't said anything about if they were looking at his and hers properties or something for them together, so Chakotay thought it best to make no assumptions and just follow Kathryn's lead. Stan took them to lunch in a little restaurant north of the city as they discussed the properties they had looked at that morning.

Stan showed Kathryn a listing on a PADD, but she shook her head. "I know, needs too much work, you want move in condition!" Stan said as he scrolled through the listings on his PADD. "I know, there's several nice properties up in Mill Valley, would you like to go look at those? I understand you used to live up there, Kathryn."

"Yes, I did, that would be good. I really liked that area, the commute wasn't bad and we were just up there Saturday and it looked as nice as I remember it, beautiful and quiet."

After lunch they headed up to Mill Valley and looked at several properties. The first was a charming house that had just been renovated, but it barely had a yard and wouldn't do as Kathryn was adamant about room for a dog and a garden. The next house had a nice yard, but was in need of substantial renovations, so it was crossed off the list. The third house really wasn't too bad. "Well, Kathryn, what do you think?" Stan asked.

"It's a lovely house and the yard is nice, but I don't know, somehow it just doesn't feel like home and there's no garage, I'd like space for a studio or a workshop, something like that."

Stan checked his PADD, "Well, there's another property a couple kilometers away, small farm really. I've seen it and the house is very nice, has a big kitchen, dining room, home office, three bedrooms, formal dining room, screen porch, pool, the works. It also has a two car garage with space for a workshop and a loft above that's set up as a rental apartment, but you could use it for a studio, it has good light. Oh, and there's an in-law suite addition, plenty of garden space and a small barn with a fenced paddock, you could have a couple horses or cows, chickens, whatever you'd like, but it is a little out of your price range. Would you still like to go see it? The property is vacant, owners retired to Risa."

Kathryn's eyes lit up, "Yes, please, I'd really like to see it!"

As Stan drove up the driveway, Kathryn could hardly contain herself. "Look at this, Chakotay, it's just lovely, it already has gardens and look at the beautiful shade trees!"

Stan took them to the house and opened the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the car and make a few calls and check some other listings in the area. Take your time, look around the house and grounds as long as you want and let me know if you have any questions, OK?" Kathryn ran right in, so Stan handed Chakotay the PADD with the information on the property.

"Thanks, Stan, I think she really likes this one!" Chakotay said as he shook Stan's hand.

"You're quite welcome and the sellers are very motivated, so she could probably get them to come down on the price."

Chakotay caught up with Kathryn as she entered the kitchen. "Look, a replicator! This kitchen is very nice, don't you think so, Chakotay?"

"Yes, everything looks almost new and plenty of storage space, huge stasis chamber and a nice view of the back yard. Let's look at the rest."

They held hands as they toured the house and went outside to explore the pool, back yard, barn and garage. When they had seen everything they sat on a stone bench by the pool. Chakotay asked, "Well, what do you think, Kathryn? Certainly has a nice bathtub!"

"Oh yes! It's a big house and feels so homey and I really like the in-law suite, that would be perfect when mom comes to visit or maybe she'd even be willing to move out here when she gets a little older and needs more care. The grounds are lovely, plenty of gardens and room for a dog, but it would be a lot to take care of. How much is it, did Stan tell you?"

"No, but have gave me a PADD with the information, here you go, and he did say the sellers might be willing to come down on the price some."

Kathryn scanned the PADD and sighed as she dropped it into her lap. "I knew it was too good to be true, Chakotay, I can't possibly afford this house, even if I make admiral tomorrow! Make the payments, maybe, but be able to afford to eat, pay the bills and have a car too, no way!"

He picked up the PADD and looked at it. "You're right, Kathryn, you couldn't, but **we** could, together we could. Like you said, this is a lot for one person to keep up, but you know me, I'm good at that sort of thing and the apartment above the garage could be rented out. The house has the in-law suite and three bedrooms, Kathryn, I could live in one of them if you wanted, I'm not trying to invite myself into you dream home, just to make it possible for you to have it, I can see how much you like this place."

"I do, Chakotay, I do! I think I like it so much because it reminds me of the farm I grew up on, it's peaceful and quiet, it feels like home. Are you serious about buying it with me?"

"Of course, Kathryn, I'll do whatever I can to help so you can have this home. We get along fine, I'm sure we can sit down and come up with an arrangement that works. My old debts didn't ruin my credit, I can get a loan for a mortgage. I was going to put my last month's pay from the shipping company towards my debts, but you can have it and whatever else you need for the down payment. Why don't you go talk to Stan and see what he could work out? He did say the price was negotiable."

"OK!" She looked at the PADD again, "Chakotay, if this works out and we can buy this house, there's got to be one condition to you living here."

"Anything, Kathryn, just name it!"

Kathryn took his hands and smiled, "You'd have to live here as my husband. Chakotay, will you marry me? It has nothing to do with this house, I love you and I want to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you by my side, wherever we live. I was going to ask you tonight, but, well, I just couldn't wait!"

He grinned and kissed her hands, "Yes, Kathryn, but there's got to be one condition to getting married."

She was taken aback, but she asked, "And what's that?"

"That you wear this ring," He removed a small box from his pocket and opened it. "I was going to ask you after dinner tonight, but you beat me to it, so, Kathryn Janeway, I love you and want to stand by your side for the rest of my days too and I want to be your husband, so will you be my wife?"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she held out her hand and he slipped the ring on. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Yes! Oh Chakotay, we're going to get married!"

He took her in his arms and kissed her, then pulled her up off the bench, "Yes, we're going to get married, but we have to go buy a house first! Come on, let's make sure this is going to be our home, our dream home!"

She grabbed his hand as they ran for the car, "Chakotay, the house is just the icing on the cake, marrying you is the dream part!"

Three days later Kathryn returned to the apartment with a shopping bag and a pizza. Chakotay took the pizza from her and handed her a glass of water as she caught her breath on the sofa. "I called about the turbolifts again today, Kathryn. Boy will I be glad to get out of here! How's the new car running and did you pick out a wedding gown?"

"The car's great, I bet we can manage with just one, at least until we both go back to work and maybe even after if we coordinate well. Yes, B'Elanna, Sam Wildman and Naomi helped me and I found the most beautiful wedding gown in the world!"

"Do you have a picture, can I see?"

"Yes and no. You'll get to see the gown at the wedding and not a moment before. I'll give you a hint, it's white!"

"Thanks a lot, Kathryn! Have you given more thought to where you want to have the wedding, here or in Indiana?"

"I'm still not sure, what do you think?"

He sat down beside her. "Well, I think it would be nice to have it in our new house. Kathryn, Stan just called, the house is ours!"

"Really? You're not teasing me?"

He pulled her off the sofa, picked her up and twirled her around as he kissed her, "Really, Kathryn, it's ours, all ours, home sweet home! Stan said the sellers are really nice people and, since we're Starfleet and everything has been approved by the credit union, we can move in as soon as we want, I have the code to the door!"

"Sit down, Chakotay, I have some good news too. While I was out shopping I got a call from Admiral Paris. Right after we got back, while we were still living at Mom's, I had a message from a publisher asking me to write a book about my seven years in the Delta Quadrant, a memoir of sorts. I never mentioned it, I just sent it on to Starfleet as I was sure they would never approve it, security risk, too much classified information and all. Anyway, Paris called and said, as long as they can approve of my manuscript before the publisher gets it, I could go ahead and do it. I called the publisher right away and they're still very anxious for me to do it and they're willing to work with Starfleet on their terms, so they sent me the contract and all." Kathryn pulled a PADD from her purse and handed it to Chakotay, "Take a look, we need to talk it over as it'll take some of my free time, but look at the advance they're offering, plus I get a percentage of the profits."

"Wow! Kathryn, this is amazing! I have no objections and I can help you, this much money would certainly buy a lot of pizzas!"

"Yes, it would and I could pay off Mom's debts and help her out. It would also buy us a lot of furniture for our home, and maybe a tractor, a couple of horses, some equipment for your shop and maybe a dog house!" she giggled.

"Well, I could build you a dog house in my shop, Kathryn! I think some horses would be nice, but do you know how to take care of them and how to drive a tractor?"

"I'm a farm girl, of course I do!"

"Well, I had an idea too, I ran into an old friend today, Scott McDaniel. Scott was a civilian maintenance technician at Starfleet and he just retired last month, he's one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. He's looking for a place to rent, he's from a farm too, in Iowa I think, and he wants a little place out in the country where he could have a garden and some pets, he loves animals, and he's been all alone since his wife passed away last year. Anyway, what if we rented him the apartment over the garage? He's real handy with everything and could help out and knows about farming, gardening, livestock and all and he could take care of the menagerie we'll no doubt soon have and watch over the place when we have to go out for those training cruises or wanted to take a vacation or something. What do you think, would you like to go and meet him tomorrow?"

"Gosh, I hadn't thought about that, but yes, I think it's an excellent idea!"

"Good, I'll give him a call after dinner. Kathryn, what's in the shopping bag or is that something I'm not allowed to see until the wedding?"

She handed it to him, "Go ahead, you can look, but you won't see me wearing it until our wedding night!"

He pulled a beautiful lacy nightgown and robe from the bag. "Oh, Kathryn, I can hardly wait to see you in this… and out of it!" He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "Kathryn, I'm sure you never thought you'd hear this from me, but I want to wait until our wedding night, OK? I want it to be the most special night of our lives and, if it's our first time, it will be."

"Thank you, Chakotay, I'd like to wait too, I just hope you think I'm worth the wait."

"I have no doubt of that, Kathryn Janeway! Wow, you're going to be my wife, I still can't believe it! Come on, let's eat that pizza before it gets cold and then we can call your Mom and give her the good news about the house and call my friend Scott and arrange to take him out to look at the apartment. While he's looking at it, we can measure the rooms so we can start shopping for furniture."

A week later Kathryn dumped her suitcase on top of the stack of boxes, bags and cargo containers in their living room. She took a tour of their apartment and was satisfied that they hadn't forgotten anything, so she sat on a box to wait for Chakotay, who had gone to borrow a truck from the shipping company he used to work for.

Chakotay came in, huffing and puffing from the walk up the stairs and gave Kathryn a kiss. "Hi, Kathryn, I have some good news!"

"What, there's an army of cadets waiting in the hall to help us carry this stuff down all those stairs and out to the truck?"

"Better! Grab your purse and come stand over here and just wait, you'll see." He placed a small sensor on the stack, took out his PADD, punched a few buttons and the pile shimmered away. "When I told my old boss at the shipping company about the busted turbolifts, he offered to do a site to site as a wedding gift, all this stuff will be in the foyer when we get there, so let's go, we have a beautiful new home to move into! Scott said they delivered the last of the furniture yesterday and he had them put it right where we said, everything's ready for us!"

Kathryn threw her arms around Chakotay's neck, "Let's go, let's go to our new home!"

The short drive to Mill Valley seemed to take forever, but they finally got there and parked their car in the driveway. Chakotay got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Kathryn. "We'll probably have to go get some groceries and all later, so I'll leave the car out." He took Kathryn's hand as they walked to the door and keyed in the code. As Kathryn went to go in he grabbed her, picked her up and kissed her, "No you don't, Tom told me about an old Earth custom, I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold of our new home!" He carried her in and sat her down. "See, all our stuff's here, welcome to our new home Kathryn, I love you and I'll love living here with you for the rest of our lives, this really is a dream come true in so many ways."

She wiped tears from her eyes, "Yes it is, isn't it? I love you and I love our home, our little farm, and I want to grow old here with you and come 35 days from now, I'm going to marry you! Come on, let's see how everything that got delivered since the last time we were here looks, then we can put our stuff away."

They toured the house and were very happy with all the pieces of furniture they'd bought. They still needed more, but they had all the basics and were off to a very good start. When they returned to the foyer they put the food away so it wouldn't spoil. Kathryn sat a PADD on the kitchen counter, "Here, any time you discover something we need, make a note of it. I have two sections, one a shopping list for things we really do need and the other is a wish list, for things we really don't need, but want. Can you get the kitchen squared away and I'll put away our good china and all in the dining room?"

"Sure, then I guess we should put away our clothes and then work on the other stuff, as little as we had, it shouldn't take long."

It didn't take long, their few clothes looked rather lost in the cavernous walk in closets and, since they each had a dresser now, there was plenty of space. The master bathroom had a vanity for each of them, plenty of storage space and a huge Jacuzzi spa bathtub that Kathryn just couldn't wait to get into as well as a separate sonic shower big enough for two.

As they walked down the staircase Kathryn ran her hand along the railing, "I just love these stairs, they're so beautiful, what kind of wood is this?"

"That's oak, Kathryn. I love the stairs too and I can't wait to see you come down them in your wedding gown! I'm glad we decided to have the wedding here, I think it's perfect!"

"Me too and I can't wait to see you standing there in your tuxedo waiting to marry me! Let's go out to the back yard and take a break and sit by the pool. Want to go for a swim later?"

"Sure! Oh, I downloaded some information about how to take care of a pool, I didn't have the slightest idea. Everything is automated of course, but at least now I know how it works and how to monitor it. Kathryn, were those rose bushes here before, I don't remember them, wasn't there just some sad looking half dead bushes there before?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it, I remember thinking I'd have to take them out and plant something new. Maybe Scott did it, but I told him not to do anything without checking with one of us first. My, but they certainly are lovely roses, I don't think I've ever seen any so pretty and their scent is just heavenly!"

Chakotay bent down and examined the tags on the roses and took one off. "I think I've solved the mystery, Kathryn, here, read the tag."

She took it from him and read aloud, "Patented hybrid ever blooming tea rose, plant in full sun, water weekly, variety: Kathryn Janeway. It's a Boothby rose, my heavens, Chakotay, he named a rose after me!"

Chakotay slid his arms around Kathryn's shoulders, "No, Kathryn, they're exquisite, I think it's more like he developed a rose worthy of your name. Don't cry, honey, come on, let's get the rest of our things put away and get to the store before it gets too late. I'm going to take my tools out to the shop and run up and say hello to Scott, why don't you take the pictures and knick knacks and put them where you want and then I'll help you with the books and hang the pictures on the walls where you want them."

When they had finished with everything they sat on the porch and had iced tea as Kathryn took out her PADD. "Oh this is just so lovely, I really like the patio furniture we picked out, I just can't believe we live here! OK, Chakotay, what do we need?"

"Well, the kitchen is pretty good for now except we don't have any storage containers for leftovers and we definitely have to have a few more larger pots and pans and a corkscrew, I'm tired of using the hyperspanner to open wine! We need garden tools, we forgot about those."

She jotted it down, "I agree, those are must have items. We don't have a vacuum cleaner and we have carpets now, so we have to get one, some proper cleaner for all this beautiful wood and we don't even have enough towels to put some out in each bathroom, so more towels. Pool rafts, let's get some and we'll need pool towels. What would you think of getting some new curtains for the kitchen? I really don't care for the ones that came with the house."

"Me neither, I'll measure the windows before we go. Kathryn, you may think this is silly, but look at those big trees over there, I think they're begging for a hammock!"

"I agree, a hammock it is, a big one we can both lie in!"

"Good, we can lie there together and enjoy our evenings… until we get so frisky we have to go to the bedroom! Speaking of which, how are the wedding plans coming along?

"Fine!" She picked up her PADD and read off: "I'll come down the stairs at 1400 and we'll get married in the living room in front of the fire place and the reception is outside by the pool, caterers and string quartet booked, flowers ordered and transportation and lodging for all guests arranged. My sister Phoebe is the matron of honor and bridesmaids B'Elanna, Sam Wildman and Seven, Naomi will be the flower girl and T'Pel will serve the wedding cake, which has been ordered. Tom Paris is best man and groomsmen Harry Kim, the EMH and Boothby, I'm so glad you asked him to be in our wedding! Tuvok will walk me down the aisle in place of my father, Admiral Paris is going to escort Mom and she'll give me away, if you'll take me!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll take you!"

"Good, so noted! At 1700 Boothby's, Uncle Martin's limousine arrives to take us for our wedding gift dinner cruise on the bay on his private yacht and B'Elanna and Tom are in charge of getting everyone out of here and the house cleaned up. At 2000 the limo brings us back to our dream home and at 2001 the honeymoon begins!"

Chakotay raised his eyebrows, "So at 2005 I finally get to see you naked?"

Kathryn checked her PADD, "Oh, I'll have to correct this, I only allowed you three minutes to get me out of my dress!"

He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "I work fast, Kathryn, I'm sure I'll be able to get you undressed in three minutes! What does your schedule say happens at 2004, humm?"

"Chakotay throws Kathryn on the bed and finally ravages her!" She laughed, handed him the PADD and kissed him, "I thought I'd leave the details of that part that up to you!"

"OK, we get naked as scheduled, but then we drink champagne in a candlelight bubble bath. Contrary to what you might think, I don't want to 'ravage' you, I want to take it slow, enjoy the bath, enjoy getting to know each other's bodies, I want you to be relaxed and comfortable, then I want to seduce you, kiss you all over, then make love with you, my beautiful wife, that's what I want, Kathryn, a night of passion and romance, followed by many many more."

She shut off the PADD, set it aside and kissed him. "I think that sounds just perfect! Thank you, Chakotay, that's what I want too, everything I've dreamed of. I want to experience your tenderness, all the love in your heart and all the passion in your soul and give you the same in return." Kathryn rested in Chakotay's embrace for a few moments then asked, "Chakotay, what would you think about filling out an adoption application tomorrow?"

He choked on his iced tea, "Kathryn, shouldn't we at least get married first?"

She gave him a swat, "No silly, I mean for a dog from the shelter! You have to fill out an application and they check your references and come out and inspect your home and all. It takes several days, we'll be all settled by time we can bring him or her home. We'll just pick out a special dog tomorrow and then we can get everything we'll need for it."

"OK, Kathryn, I love dogs too and I know how much you want one, I think that would be great! Maybe you should add carpet cleaner to the list?"

She laughed and did so. "You know, I think I'm really going to like being married to you!"

When the big day came, Kathryn sat and nervously fidgeted, "Why on Earth is it taking so long?"

The doors finally opened and a plump woman in a smock emerged. "Here you go, Tony, here's your new mommy and daddy!"

Kathryn rose and cried as the woman placed the tiny dog in her arms. Tony wiggled and licked the tears from her cheek as Kathryn said, "Oh, Tony, I love you already! Wait until you see your new home, we got everything to keep you beautiful and healthy and lots of toys to play with and Daddy even built you a cute little bed, put in a doggy door and fenced off the pool to keep you safe!"

Chakotay scratched Tony's chin and kissed Kathryn on the forehead, "I think he loves you too, congratulations, Mommy! Well, let's take him home and see how he likes everything." They put Tony in his carrier and safely secured it in the back seat. "Kathryn, why don't you sit back there with him so he feels safe?" She slid in next to him and played with him through the holes in the carrier as Chakotay drove them home. "I never figured you for a small dog, I thought you'd want a big one like you had before."

"I know, me too, but when I first saw him and he was so tiny, barely two kilos, and shy, but then finally came up to me and hopped in my lap, I just knew he was the right dog. Papillons are so smart and he's cute as can be and he really likes you too. Somehow, I just knew that Tony was meant for us! I did my research, this breed will fit in perfectly with our lifestyle. He's also so small I can sneak him along on Voyager when we go out for training cruises, captain's prerogative you know!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me! Are you going to keep his name or give him a new one?"

"I think I'll keep it, he already knows it and, somehow, he just looks like a Tony, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right, he does, Ensign Tony Janeway-Chakotay!" he chuckled. "Well, Kathryn, in the last couple of months we beat the Borg, got a starship and her crew back from the Delta Quadrant, survived Commodore Chandler's inquisition and two months of poverty in the apartment building from hell, got engaged, planned a wonderful wedding, bought a house and now we're parents! What's next?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could plant some tomatoes?"

**THE END**


End file.
